


无忧照相馆

by Still_Hungry



Category: RPS, 魄魄 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 67,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: 悬疑向
Relationships: 白敬亭/吴映洁
Kudos: 3





	1. 第二次相遇

**Author's Note:**

> 文／为啥每天都吃不饱
> 
> 📝设定：  
> //悬疑向  
> //含明侦元老级玩家丨主魄魄丨无副CP其他均为战友情  
> //专业名词、相关解释、人物关系均为虚构  
> //禁止二改二传丨禁止上升真人

“你来了。”白敬亭看向面前的人。

吴映洁回答道：“嗯我来取照片了。”

“你先坐一下，我去后面拿给你。”随即转身进到身后的暗室中。

“我靠！这也太像了！我昨天还不信，现在信了！”暗室中的人看到白敬亭进来立刻大步走上前，即使用的是气声，可是由于情绪过于激动，音量也没控制好。

“嘘！”白敬亭将食指放在嘴边作禁声状，紧张地回头看查看，“不能让她听到。”

他拉过魏大勋，走向房间角落，确保不会被外面的人听到之后才小声地说：“现在该怎么办，她来取照片了。如果就这么放她走了她今天肯定还会尝试自杀的。我可不敢保证我还能像昨天一样把她从桥上拉回来。”

魏大勋表情莫测，似乎也被打乱了阵脚。皱着眉头思考了一会，给他出了个主意：“要不你你把锅甩到我身上，和她说我把照片洗坏了，然后今天再给她补拍几张，让她明天来取。”

“这，这会不会太明显了啊！”

“那你还有更好的办法吗？”魏大勋反问他。

白敬亭捏了捏眉心，他确实没想到什么更好的方法，而且时间紧急：“好吧只能这样了，你跟我出来。”

“干嘛？”

“不是要甩锅给你吗，活靶子当然要出来露个脸啊。”

“呃我本来是摄影师，但是昨天自告奋勇洗照片，把昨天给你拍的照片洗坏了。”魏大勋脸上带着僵硬的微笑，搓着手对吴映洁说。白敬亭感到十分绝望，这谎撒的也太过拙劣了，不知道她会不会被她看穿。

“那就算了吧，钱也不用退了，我先走了。”吴映洁没有任何情绪波动，只是平静地说完就起身准备离去。

“等一下！”白敬亭连忙叫住她，“我们现在给你重新拍吧，那个马上就可以洗出来，马上就可以拿到。”

太明显了，这两个人不想我自杀。吴映洁心里想。这可真难得啊，她心里不由得感叹。在我身边的人一个一个离我而去之后，竟然还能有两个陌生人不忍看我死亡。行将就木，或许我可以选择不要辜负他们的善意。

“好，在哪里拍？”

白敬亭在魏大勋身后看着他调整摄像机的角度。还有没有别的办法，还有没有别的办法拖住她，让她不要自杀。白敬亭！快点想！快！

与此同时魏大勋的脑中也没有停止过思考，他边调整着照相机，边用余光观察吴映洁。怎么会这么像，面前的这个少女不仅和一个已经去世的人拥有同样的名字，甚至还和那位故人长得一模一样，真的存在这样的人吗。

无论怎么想都觉得这不科学。可无论怎么难以置信，这又是真实发生的，因为此时此刻这样的事情就在他眼前发生。这个吴映洁现在就坐在他的面前，除了眼神中没有和那人一样的光亮之外，看不出任何区别。

* * *

“魏大勋，你知道吗，我遇到她了。”“谁？”“吴映洁。”昨天晚上接到白敬亭的电话的时候，他以为白敬亭终于疯了。要不是白敬亭说了接下来的一番话，魏大勋可能会当场立刻挂掉电话，然后打120叫救护车去拉人。

“准确来说，不是吴映洁，但是和吴映洁长得特别像。”

魏大勋刹那间松了一口气，问：“白敬亭，你做梦了吗？”

“没有。我很清醒。”

白敬亭在电话中向魏大勋讲述了那晚发生的事。在他从墓地回来经过自家照相馆附近的跨江大桥之时，看到一名女子。

白敬亭看到她的瞬间就呆住了，那个人和吴映洁长得太像了，所以当那名女子想要跳江自杀的时候白敬亭冲上前，将她拉了回来，并且为了拖延时间，以想要为她拍照的借口将她带回了照相馆，并和她约定好第二天再将照片洗出来给她。

另外还有一件事特别奇怪，白敬亭给她拍照的时候那名女子突然泪流满面，止都止不住。可是看她发现流泪正在时的神情，她似乎是真的不知道自己为何突然哭泣。

魏大勋听完之后沉默了许久，不知该如何回应。白敬亭以他对魏大勋的了解，几乎立刻就知道了这个沉默意味着什么：“这样吧，你明天来店里上班吧，正好看看我所说的情况。而且，你现在估计在想我是不是思念成疾所以疯了，虽然我可以明确的和你说我不是，但是光凭我的自述，估计你也不会相信。总之，明天你自己来看就知道了。”

魏大勋自嘲地笑笑，电话对面的这位朋友疯没疯他不知道，但是有一件事他敢确认，白敬亭这个人就算疯了智商估计也还是在那的，因为他刚刚在电话里说的每一个字都准确命中魏大勋的心中所想。“行，我明天早点过去。”

于是今天魏大勋就来了。从他看到进门的那个人开始，他开始怀疑是不是自己疯了。那个人真的如白敬亭所说，和吴映洁长得一模一样。到底是谁疯了？还是我们都疯了？

魏大勋摆弄着面前的古董照相机，他的脑子正在被带着回忆汹涌翻滚的海啸淹没。吴映洁内心也没有什么波澜。将死之人，对什么都是无所谓的。她仍然维持着拍证件照的坐姿，不动，不开口，当然也不催促。没关系，反正自己今天只有自杀这一件事要做，不赶时间。

白敬亭看着眼前的场景，内心有些不安。要不是吴映洁的胸膛还在微微起伏，他都要怀疑面前是一个虚假的没有灵魂的人偶。

魏大勋在做什么，他明显心不在焉不在状态了。可以理解，毕竟他昨天刚遇到面前这个女孩时也是这样的状态。那是多久没见了啊。

可自己依然还是爱她，以至于再次看到她的面容可以立刻就认出来。

最终他还是走上前，拍了拍魏大勋的肩膀。魏大勋仿佛突然回了魂，眼睛眨了几下。“人家还等着呢。”白敬亭对魏大勋说。魏大勋读出了白敬亭的潜台词，面带歉意的微微点点头，定了定神，看着面前的人，抬起摄像机，按下快门。

为什么会这样？

白敬亭和魏大勋看着面前瞬间泪流满面的女孩，不知所措。似乎有什么暗藏在这背后的事物即将破土而出，暴露在他们面前。

“你还好吗？”魏大勋小心翼翼的询问。虽然白敬亭昨天在电话里跟他讲吴映洁拍完照之后泪流满面的事，但是当真的见到的时候，内心还是被震撼了。没有情绪的面孔，和明显带着汹涌情感的泪水共存在少女的脸上。这个画面让他感到一丝诡异，是什么，发生了什么，他们漏掉了什么。

吴映洁的惊讶看起来也不比他们少：“啊？怎么又这样。对不起啊，我也不知道我为什么会这样。”

白敬亭问：“你以前遇到过这样的情况吗？”

“算上昨天那次的话这是第二次。”

果然。白敬亭从昨晚开始就一直有一个想法，或许吴映洁毫无缘故的汹涌泪水和她的失忆有关。当时的白敬亭自己都没有意识到，在他的潜意识中面前的这个人已经和他心中所认识的那个吴映洁画了等号。她只是失忆了吧，白敬亭心想。

只有试一下才知道了，他接着问：“我可以就这样再给你拍几张照片吗？”魏大勋在旁边疯狂给他使眼色，你疯了吗白敬亭，人家都哭成这样你还继续拍照？你是人吗？白敬亭没有接过他的暗示。

“拍吧。”无所谓。吴映洁对这世间的一切都无所谓。在白敬亭的眼神逼迫下魏大勋只得再次按下快门。

“啪！”吴映洁的眼泪再次汹涌而出。而白敬亭依然示意继续。

“啪！”看着流泪的女孩，白敬亭还是无动于衷。

“等一下白敬亭！”魏大勋有些看不下去。

可白敬亭的眼神太可怕了，在这样的注视之下魏大勋放在快门的手指不由自主地按了一下。“啪！”镁光灯明亮地再次闪烁。

“救救我！！！”就在第三次闪光灯闪过后，吴映洁突然大喊着，一下子扑到在了地上，双手还像是想要拥抱什么，但是抱了个空。

“啧！”魏大勋连忙冲过去将她扶了起来。咬牙切齿地回过头对白敬亭说：“停手吧，这是在做什么啊？”看着女孩哭泣的样子，他开始后悔刚刚为什么屈服于白敬亭眼神的胁迫，没有遵从自己的内心。白敬亭这个状态明显已经失去了理智，而自己竟然陪着他做这种事。魏大勋在心里将自己和白敬亭都狠狠地臭骂了一顿。

白敬亭突然反应了过来，懊悔地转过身。自己都做的是什么事，在这里一而再再而三地让面前这个人流泪，只是因为这个女孩像她，白敬亭悔恨地握紧拳头用力锤了一下自己的太阳穴。

“等下，你是，你是魏大勋吗？”吴映洁泪眼朦胧，看向身边扶着他的那个人。

魏大勋突然听到自己的名字，心里咯噔一下：“你刚刚说什么？”


	2. 梦境

这是第三次，还是第四次做这样的梦了？吴映洁记不清，可是每次当她环顾四周，发现自己所处的环境的时候，她都可以清醒的意识到自己梦到的是什么。

她现在所在的位置是她高中教学楼的天台，此时此刻是高三上学期第五周星期三的中午。她为什么可以记得这么清楚，因为接下来会发生的一幕是她这一生都无法从脑海中抹去的重要场景。

就在下一刻，她最好的朋友王鸥将会从这里跳下去。

她抬起头，再一次看到了那个穿蓝色百褶裙的身影，明晃晃站在天台的边缘，裙摆随风摇曳。“王鸥！”她大喊着跑向她。

“鬼鬼，再见了。”王鸥的嘴唇无声地蠕动，可吴映洁还是听见了，这句再见对她来说震耳欲聋。

“等一下！等等！！！”王鸥的手在面前如流星般划过，而后坠落，消失在天台边缘。

“嘭！”教学楼楼下传来巨大声响。

她泪流满面地醒来，发现自己在一家照相馆里。眼前这个男子正在给她拍照。

“你，你哭了。”那名男子突然说。

谁？我？我吗？吴映洁伸手摸了摸脸颊。还真是，自己的脸上全是泪水，止都止不住。我为什么哭了？醒来了的吴映洁忘记了梦中所发生的事。

可当她再次回到梦中，她又会想起来。这个梦，自己曾经是做过的。

第二次从这个梦里醒过来，吴映洁发现自己同样是在这家照相馆里。

怎么回事，为什么一拍照我就会泪流满面？吴映洁望着眼前两个诧异的人，自己也无法解释。怎么又这样。“对不起，我也不知道我为什么会这样。”

“可以就这样再给你拍几张照片吗？”那名男子说。这一次为她拍照的人换成了另一位看似摄影师的人。

“拍吧。”

“啪！”镁光灯闪了一下。她再次回到那个梦境中，再次看着自己的挚友在自己面前坠落却无能为力。她醒来，她忘记了那个梦，不知自己为何哭泣。

“啪！”校园，天台，午间，坠落。醒来，忘记梦中事，仅留脸颊满是泪。

“啪！”

吴映洁再一次出现在天台，她跌坐在天台的水泥地上。由于缺乏遮挡，地面被太阳炙烤得滚烫。她忍不住发出沙哑而绝望的嘶吼：“救救我！！！”

她崩溃了，她不想再作无用而绝望的尝试，一次一次看着王鸥纤细的手在自己的面前消失，一次一次听到那声可怕的闷响。这是什么残忍的惩罚。我不要！我不要！她坐在地上捂着耳朵尖叫。

“鬼鬼！鬼鬼！你怎么了？”

是谁在叫她？她艰难地抬起头。王鸥。是王鸥！“救救我！！！”她发狠紧紧地环抱住王鸥的腰。

“你怎么了！”王鸥被吓了一跳。吴映洁使出的力量和平时完全不一样，王鸥想要挣脱却始终挣脱不开。

“没事吧！”天台的大门被踹开，两个身着校服的男子冲了过来，直奔尖叫声的中心。其中一名男子的胸牌上好像写的是“魏大勋”，另一个呢？白敬......最后的那个字是什么。

夺眶而出地泪水模糊了吴映洁的双眼，她看不清。她现在脑子里只有一个念头，那就是死死地抱着她眼前的这个人。

我不要再次看到你在我面前死去。即使在梦里，也不可以。

* * *

“救救我！！！”

吴映洁再次醒了过来。还是在照相馆里。受梦中的动作惯性的影响，她下意识地向前方抱过去，扑了个空，跌倒在地上。

有人将她扶了起来。

她痛哭着，她依然哭着，但是这次吴映洁知道自己为什么哭了。

她看向身旁的人。是那位刚刚为她拍照的摄影师，可这个脸，她分明刚刚才在梦里见过！

“你是魏大勋吗？”她哭喊着。“魏大勋！你告诉我！你告诉我王鸥后来怎么样了！告诉我！”

魏大勋任由面前的人发狠的摇晃着肩膀，心里只有震惊。他同时听到了两个不该从她嘴里说出来的名字，而且他听到王鸥的名字时所感到的惊讶，丝毫不亚于他听到自己的名字时的感受。

魏大勋还没开口，白敬亭先一步冲上前：“你怎么知道魏大勋的名字，你怎么知道王鸥这个人，你是吴映洁吗，你还记得我吗？”

“等下，等下，小白。”魏大勋用理智将他拉开，他以前还从来没想象过这样的情况，他们三个人聚一起，而自己是三个人中唯一一个神志还算清醒的。

他把吴映洁扶到椅子上，优先回答了她的问题。“如果你所说的那个人是我所认识的那个王鸥的话，她还活着。”

不对！不对啊！白敬亭刚坐下，听到这句话又突地站了起来。

“王鸥还活着？！”

这怎么一个两个的都好像失忆了一样？魏大勋有点吃不消。

魏大勋刚刚说出来的话一遍一遍地在白敬亭脑中回荡。王鸥还活着？为什么和他的记忆不一样！

“好了，你们两个都先安静，一个一个来。”魏大勋忍无可忍，把吴映洁和白敬亭都按到圆桌旁的椅子上，自己也坐了下来。

“吴映洁，你先解释一下刚刚你为什么突然知道了我的名字，为什么问王鸥怎么样了，还有，也许你可以解释你为什么一直在哭了？”

吴映洁抽泣着开口：“不知道为什么，好像每次在这里拍照，闪光灯闪烁的瞬间我就会做梦。而且每次做的都是同样的一个梦，梦到我在高中教学楼的天台上，然后看着我最好的朋友王鸥在我面前跳楼自杀。每一次我跑向她，想要拉住她，但每一次都来不及。她每次坠落之后，我都会忍不住流出眼泪，紧接着就会突然醒过来，忘记了之前梦里发生的事。”

“可当闪光灯再次亮起，我又会回到同样的梦里。每次回到梦里的时候知道我重复做过很多次这样的梦，可当我醒来，我又会遗忘，不知道自己为什么脸上都是眼泪。”

“刚刚最后的那一次梦，我终于崩溃，坐在地上绝望的大喊，救救我。我以为这一次还会和之前一样，再次听到那渗人的撞击声。可是没有，不知道什么时候王鸥来到了我的身边，问我怎么了。”

“我太害怕了，于是紧紧地抱住了她，像是抓住了救命稻草。这时天台的大门被撞开，你和另外一位男生冲了进来，眼泪模糊了我的双眼，我只看清了你的胸牌。我再次醒过来，发现自己在照相馆中。”

魏大勋若有所思的点点头，说：“就我目前所知，你应该就是我们认识的那个吴映洁。但好像还有一些疑问，这个先放一放。”

“我先说说现实情况吧，和你之前说的最后一次梦是吻合的，那是我们三个第一次相遇的场景。当时我和白敬亭是值周生，中午在走廊巡逻，听到天台有人在大喊救救我。”

“于是我们就跑上天台，踹开门看到你紧紧抱着王鸥，看到我们的瞬间你开始大哭不止。我们刚赶到你身边，你就昏迷过去了。昏迷之后都还紧紧地抱着王鸥，掰都掰不开。当时不得已把你们两个人放一个担架上送去的医院。哦对了，这个人就是白敬亭，当时和我一起上天台的那个人。”魏大勋指指身边目光发直，不知道在思索什么的人。

“白敬亭，到你了，你刚刚那句话什么意思，对于王鸥还活着这件事为什么这么惊讶？白敬亭？白敬亭！”

“啊？叫我吗？”白敬亭仿佛从睡梦中惊醒，“我说出来你们不要害怕。”

“做梦失忆的设定我都接受了，还有什么不能接受的。你说吧。”魏大勋觉得接连经历了这两天违背科学常理的冲击之后，他的心理承受能力已经有了质的飞跃，不可能再被吓到。

“在我的记忆中王鸥已经去世了。可是我刚刚仔细回想了一下，又隐约感觉好像不是这样，似乎有另一个版本的回忆。在后来我想起的那个回忆里面，就和刚刚鬼鬼说的最后一个梦一样，我们赶到的时候你们都毫发无损，紧紧相拥。”

魏大勋觉得到现在为止白敬亭说出来的东西他心理上还承受得住，但是就是脑子好像不太够用。正准备开口询问，被白敬亭制止。他继续说：“你们先别说话，我要和魏大勋确认一件事。”

“什么事？”

“你听一下我的陈述，然后告诉我和你记忆中的情节一样不一样。我们在那天听见尖叫于是跑上天台，看到的是昏迷了的鬼鬼，和楼下倒在血泊之中已经坠楼身亡的王鸥。王鸥学姐当场身亡。”

魏大勋摇了摇头：“如果不是发生那样的事，学姐前途一片大好，她为什么要自杀？”

“好，”白敬亭咽了一口唾沫，点点头，“那么你再听听这个版本。我们和吴映洁相遇那一天，在天台看到她和王鸥状态很奇怪。我们很幸运立刻就碰到当时正在值班的甄老师，让他帮我们报了警，随后救护车将她们拉走了。”魏大勋一边听着，一边微微点头。

“再后来发生了一件事，导致王鸥......”

“进了监狱。”魏大勋下意识的接了话。


	3. 监牢

M市监狱中，王鸥正对着灰白的墙发呆。

这里的一切都有些年份了。带着霉点起皮了的墙，稍微有些生锈了的桌椅。还有在这跟着一起发霉生锈腐烂的自己。

“王鸥，你的朋友来看你了。你要见吗？”栏杆外面突然有人对她说。

“呵，”王鸥冷笑一声，头也不回，“朋友？我还有朋友吗？不见。”

“来的是三个人，两个男生一个女生，名字分别是白敬亭、魏大勋还有吴映洁。”门外的人机械的念着。

听到名字，王鸥猛地抬起头：“你说什么？最后那个名字？是什么？”

“吴映洁。”那人重复。

“无耻！”王鸥握紧拳头用力锤向墙壁，墙被她锤得微微颤动，簌簌掉下来些许粉尘。“竟敢擅自冒用她的名字。”

好啊，我倒要看看是谁如此不知好歹。

王鸥眼露凶光，咬牙切齿地说：“让我去会会他们。”

* * *

白敬亭和魏大勋来到见到玻璃窗后的王鸥时，两个人同时不由自主地哆嗦了一下。王鸥看向他们的眼神没有来由的充盈着杀意，让人不寒而栗。

“那个‘吴映洁’呢？怎么不拉出来溜溜？”王鸥的语气里满是戏谑，“你们千辛万苦弄了个假身份，骗我出来和你们相见，到底有什么目的，说吧。”

“鸥鸥......”吴映洁怯怯地从白敬亭身后探出头。

王鸥看到吴映洁的时候，整个人怔住。“你......不可能！”她怒吼。

周围探亲的人都忍不住望了过来，狱警们也开始窃窃私语。入狱以来王鸥何曾发出过这种歇斯底里的咆哮？以往也从来不曾见她有过如此狰狞的表情。

“王鸥你先冷静。”白敬亭战战兢兢不敢上前。

“我冷静不了！”王鸥的眼睛因充血而变得猩红，放着锋利而凶狠的寒光，“不知道你们什么目的，去找了一个与她如此相像的人！你们难道不知道......逝者......”

“鸥鸥，”吴映洁缓慢地走上前，眼中闪着泪花，“或许，我还可以用胡萝卜交换你的西蓝花吗？”

这句话听得白敬亭和魏大勋一头雾水。但是更加令人费解的是当王鸥听到那句话之后，竟然瞬间失了神。

“这是什么咒语吗？”魏大勋地用手肘撞了撞白敬亭，悄悄小声问。

白敬亭明白了。他给了魏大勋一个“成了”的眼神，结果从魏大勋的眼睛中白敬亭知道他更加迷茫了。

白敬亭扁扁嘴，示意魏大勋往会面窗口看。视线转移，他发现王鸥正趴在桌子玻璃后的桌子上，像是上课时忍不住倦意睡着了的学生。但仔细观察会发现，她的肩膀正不住地微微颤抖。

王鸥曾以为自己早已只剩一具躯壳，灵魂不知在何时已离她而去。发生在她身上的故事本是她不想说，后来不知何时变为不能说，而最后没想到却成了无人可说。

就这样吧，毫无波澜不痛不痒地在监狱里过余生似乎也没有什么不可。但她从来没有奢想过，上天最后还会给她一个机会。那个人回来了，她将她的灵魂唤醒。

原来灵魂它一直在啊，只是此前长久的睡着，如今再次苏醒夺回主动权。

王鸥此时此刻终于再次久违的感受到了心跳，还有同样许久没有体会到的，活着的实感。

M市监狱狱花，公认的冰山美人。从17岁犯下罪行关押至今都没有人见过她有任何真情袒露的时刻。而今天，在所有探望厅里的人的见证下，冰山有了开化的迹象。而那个带来和煦春风的人，正是吴映洁。

* * *

王鸥从来不知道上学还能这么麻烦。

作为常年排名年纪前列的学霸，她在很小的时候就发现了一个适用于所有学生的金科玉律。只要学习好，在学校就不会有麻烦。

能意识到这一点的小孩本来就不笨，王鸥更是从小到大在学校无往不利，得心应手。

直到她高二那一年，学校换了校长。

前任校长临近退休之时，M市重点高中的校长之位就已经成为焦点。群雄逐鹿，而最终这鹿死于乃曦手中。这个结果可以说让所有暗中摩拳擦掌的人心服口服。

乃曦，女，MG党党员，正高级教师，MG省第八届、第九届政协委员。曾任MG第一师范学院副院长。

在接任M市重点高中校长之位之前，她已在教坛勤奋耕耘30年，担任过八届高三毕业班的教学工作，共参与培养过十一名高考总分状元，独立培养出三名高考单科状元。

MG87年被国际名人交流中心评为“世界杰出人士”， MG省优秀中学思想政治课教师， MG88年被评为“首届全国中学十大明星校长”、 “第五届中国改革百名优秀人物”，MG省中学特级教师，MG89年被评为“全国校园文化先进个人”、MG省教育厅“岗位排头兵 ”，全国百佳创新型校长奖，国家基础教育系统名校长，全国名校长，全国教育系统先进工作者。MG91年，被评为“MG国骄傲·最具使命感人物”。MG省五一劳动奖章，全国教育科研先进工作者。

在教育专业领域内乃曦的能力首屈一指，在行为处事上她更是雷厉风行，强毅果敢。

或许是优秀的人之间惺惺相惜，王鸥和乃曦校长的关系似乎有别于普通的师生。新校长对王鸥时常特别关照，经常在全校大会时表扬她，私底下碰见了还会关心她的学习生活情况。而王鸥也会像对待同龄朋友一样和她相处，会聊当今时事，聊明星八卦，聊日常生活。

有一次王鸥还在校长办公室书架的一角看见了她自己最喜欢的小众作者所创作的作品，内心一阵欣喜，虽然没有当场表现出来，但在她心目中早已把乃曦校长完整地划进了自己的安全区。

王鸥在大部分时候都觉得新校长人挺好的，优秀又成熟。她甚至觉得如果她们是同龄人说不定会成为无话不谈的朋友。她崇拜她，她欣赏她，她想成为像她一样的人，她看着她，就像看着年少时的自己。

当然在某个时候她也会希望自己和校长没那么熟，那就是在必须吃营养餐的时候。

新官上任三把火，在M市重点高中硬件条件和师资力量都早已升级得几乎无可再升的情境下，乃曦选择从学生们的日常生活中加以多方面的改造提升，其中最为人称道的一条新令，就是她专门请了说是连国家机关组织都在请的营养学专家，为学生们定制营养均衡又美味的营养餐。

这本来是件挺好的事，如果不要求学生们吃完的话。

当然，也并不是每天每顿每个人都会被都要求吃完。只有在学生参加全国竞赛前一周，或者每次市级联考前一周，学校就会找老师专门监督参加考试的学生们，把营养餐一口不剩地吃下肚。

如果非要鸡蛋里挑骨头，王鸥这样容貌身材都万里挑一，头脑还好用学习拔尖的完美之人，唯一的缺点大概就是挑食吧。并且她尤其讨厌吃西蓝花。

王鸥自然也知道学校是为了他们好，各种重要考试之前想要让他们的饮食健康些。可她参加的竞赛可太多了，普通学生或许只要忍受大考前的那一周就好，而王鸥几乎一整个学期吃的都是那精心调配，却令她难以下咽的营养餐，因为西蓝花作为营养丰富的蔬菜常常是餐盒中的座上宾。更可悲的是校长因为特别欣赏她，还会特别拜托老师关注她有没有好好吃光这精心准备的营养餐。

每次她过完食用营养餐那一周都会难受很长一段时间，恶心反胃，头晕目眩，甚至脾气暴躁又易怒。她合理怀疑那是因为自己被迫吃了太多自己所讨厌的西蓝花，所以才会这样。但也许是营养餐真的起到了营养均衡的作用，她每次吃营养餐的那一周精神状态都比往常要好。

高二学期末最后一周来临，明天就是市级期末联考。王鸥再次看着面前餐盘中绿油油的西蓝花，无助得产生了“算了，累了，退学吧。”这样的想法。

偷偷倒掉是没可能的，垃圾桶旁都是巡逻的老师，全校没有老师不认识她的。正当她愁眉不展的时候，这时感觉到有人坐到了她旁边。扭头看过去是一个扎着双马尾的女生，看起来像是高一的学妹。明明高中生这个年纪早就不适合双马尾了，可王鸥看到那人的第一眼心里想的却是好可爱。

“学姐！我看你一直都没有动筷子，所以猜测你是不是不喜欢吃西蓝花。正巧我不喜欢吃胡萝卜，或许，我可以用胡萝卜交换你的西蓝花吗？我们偷偷地，不要被老师发现。”

这便是王鸥和吴映洁第一次相遇的场景。

从那以后她们就结成了“交换食物”搭档，每天一起吃饭，再偷偷地交换她们不爱吃的菜。更多时候是王鸥单方面将营养餐中自己不爱的食物丢给吴映洁，再由吴映洁藏在她的餐盘中倒掉。毕竟吴映洁并不像她一样整天参加各种竞赛，不会天天都被监督着吃营养餐。

吴映洁活泼可爱，王鸥成熟稳重。看起来完全不一样的两个星球在这样无意之中达成的同盟之中，开始彼此吸引，缓慢靠近，直至组成双星。她们绕两者之间连线的某一点一起转动，像一起完成着曼妙的圆舞曲。两个星体之间并非贴合紧密，却又缺一不可，她们就这样维持着微妙的平衡。对彼此来说，对方都绝对是一生无可替代的挚友。


	4. 实验

今天的探访由于王鸥情绪波动过大，被迫终止。他们三人只好预约明天再来。

回程路上，吴映洁将她和王鸥相遇的故事讲给了白敬亭和魏大勋听。

“从那之后我们就天天一起吃饭了。”吴映洁说完随后叹了一口气，继续说道：“看到鸥鸥的反应之后我现在有点迷茫。我感觉我好像就是你们口中所说的那个吴映洁，但是好像又不是。你们见到我之后每个人的反应都给我一种感觉，让我总觉得我是不该出现在这个世间的人。”

白敬亭和魏大勋对视了一眼，不知如何接话。好在吴映洁本来也没有期望他们会回答，自顾自地说了下去：“所以鸥鸥当时为什么要杀了甄老师呢。明明当时还是他打电话帮我们叫的救护车。”

“这么多年了，她对犯罪事实供认不讳，但始终也没有开口讲出她内心的动机。”

“她想抵赖也不行啊，毕竟是是在全校师生面前捅了甄老师，九刀。”魏大勋脱口而出。

魏大勋刚说完就后悔了。车内陷入了死一般的沉默，只有车内的暖气嘶嘶地吹着，尽着全力将车里的温度从室外的寒冷中抽离。

这段时间白敬亭一直在思考，试图推导这一切的源头。预知梦？还是平行时空？或者是，穿越？时至今日他已经有了些想法。但想法在实验之前就仅仅是一个毫无根据的猜想命题，他需要证据。

吴映洁看着窗外飞驰而过的行道树：“我相信她一定有她的苦衷。”

“我们都知道。”白敬亭安慰她：“不然也不会带你去监狱见她。”

事发当时王鸥已经高三，她的高中生涯即将结束。作为一个及尖子生，就算对甄老师有什么不满也很快可以逃离他可触及的范围，只要再忍两个月就此生都再也不用和甄老师相见。为何她选择在那时候动手，将自己的前途葬送？这不符合常理。

“说到这个，”魏大勋开口：“我们去见她主要目的是想要知道她当年的杀人动机，因为你说她的杀人动机很关键。但是为什么？你想到什么了吗？”

“探监预约最早就是预约今天，本来是想要在王鸥的杀人动机找到了之后再和你们说的。既然今天已经无法从王鸥口中知道她的动机，那等下我就和你们说说我的想法吧。”

回到无忧照相馆。白敬亭不知道从哪里翻出来了一块小黑板。本来是用来手写广告牌放在门口作宣传用的，但由于已经不知道多久没有使用过了，上面落满了灰尘。他找出一块抹布，在冬天寒冷水流下浸湿，随后将黑板擦拭干净。

白敬亭站在黑板旁，吴映洁和魏大勋面对着黑板，像是等待上课的小学生。“咳咳，”他清了清嗓子，接下来他要说的话是他瞑思苦想许久才得的一个猜想，可即使思索了那么久，那也只是一个最有可能的假设。他用仅有的红色粉笔在黑板上横着画了一条长长的线。“我先说思考得出的猜想吧。吴映洁，你所认为的梦并不是真正的梦。而是现实，是过去曾经发生过的现实。”

“这个想法是从当时我出现两个版本的记忆时开始萌芽的。为什么前面几次你做梦的时候我没有产生新的回忆版本，而且前面几次你梦醒之后都不记得梦中发生的事，但是再次回到梦中的时候却会有做过同样的梦的记忆。

我由此推断，你所以为的一次一次重复做梦，有可能是一次一次的穿越，而每次都回到了同一个时间点。至于为什么是那一个时间点，我冒昧的问一句，当时我们在桥上见面的时候，吴映洁你是想自杀的是吗。”

吴映洁没想到他会问的这么直接，但是还是点点头承认了。

“那么这是我的猜想。一个人想自杀，那么肯定存在某件令人痛苦的事情。如果有机会穿越，那肯定也是回到想要改变过去的那个时间点。你心里肯定是不想王鸥自杀的吧。”

吴映洁再次缓缓点头。

“你穿越回去，如果没有改变过去，就会再次失忆而回到现在。而如果改变了，”说到这白敬亭顿了顿，“我和你就会同时产生两个版本的记忆，而魏大勋就只会有改变之后的记忆了。”

“等下等下，如果真的按你所说，那也应该是只有吴映洁有两份记忆。为什么你也会有两份记忆？”魏大勋忍不住提问。

“这我也不知道，可能是某种冥冥中注定的使命？”他自嘲地摇了摇头。

“但是接下来我们或许可以尝试找出其他问题的解答解答。穿越到过去和穿越回来的诱因究竟是什么？这个也许可以通过实验来证明。我的猜想是，照相机上面的闪光灯导致穿越回到过去，而流出眼泪是穿越回来的原因。”

魏大勋和吴映洁齐齐陷入沉思。先不说这个假设合不合理，单单是穿越这件事就已经匪夷所思。如果想要确认，那只能试一下了。魏大勋起身，和白敬亭对视，两个人微微点头。

“实验一：必要条件”白敬亭在黑板上写。并画了一个表格：  


“目前有这样五个变量，分别是照相机，闪光灯，拍照的人，被拍照的人和拍照所处的环境。我们每次在五列中的每一列选择一个条件，五个选择出来的条件为一组，2x2x3x2x2，这样就会形成48组不重复的组合。之后我们再一一尝试。如果哪一次完成之后吴映洁流泪了，就可以知道这一组中包含必要的变量。”

“首先我们已知，我用幸福牌照相机，开闪光灯，给吴映洁在照相馆照相的时候她有反应。那么我们可以直接用排除法。”

看着魏大勋点点头一副“了解了”的表情，吴映洁忍不住发话：“等下，我好像有点不懂。”

虽然她的记忆似乎有一些波动，但在每一个回忆里面她都不是头脑特别聪明那一类人。什么控制变量，什么排列组合，她真的有点迷茫。

“没关系，”白敬亭温柔地回答她，“等下看我们操作几次你就懂了。只是可能要委屈你了。我可能需要帮你准备充足的纸巾。”

被拍照的人换成魏大勋和白敬亭，这两人都没有流泪。拍照的人换成了魏大勋。吴映洁依然流泪。关掉了闪光灯，吴映洁还是会流泪。

逐一排除，终于确定了具有决定性特殊组合。与拍照的人无关，与是否开闪光灯也无关，只要用的那台幸福牌照相机给吴映洁照相，当摄像机的镜头咔嚓一声之后，吴映洁都会满脸泪水。

看着眼睛通红的吴映洁，白敬亭眼里全是心疼：“你累不累？要不要休息一下？”

反倒是吴映洁很自然地接过白敬亭手上的纸巾擦干眼泪，安慰看起来十分担忧的他们两个：“没事啦，反正我这几次醒过来都完全不记得梦里发生过什么，就是哭得多了有点饿。”

她还是这么温柔，这么温柔，这么热爱生活的女孩子竟然想要跳江自杀。白敬亭心里沉沉地叹了一口气，去厨房拿了一包饼干递给吴映洁，顺手揉了揉她的头发。

魏大勋对那边那两人实在没眼看，用力的在黑板上写着字，“实验二：是梦，还是现实”。粉笔的撞击声终于将吴映洁和白敬亭的视线吸引了过来。

“我还有一个想法，”写完标题之后魏大勋把粉笔往黑板凹槽一扔，说，“判断是不是梦的方法很简单，根据你之前的说法，你在做梦的时候是清楚地知道自己是在做梦的对不对？”吴映洁点点头。白敬亭明白魏大勋想要做什么了。

“那么这样，等一下让魏大勋再次为你拍照，而你要做的唯一的一件事就是，在梦中的自己落泪之前，找到一支笔，尽量把你所看到的东西写在自己的手心里。”

吴映洁有些怀疑：“这真的能行吗？如果手上没有印记，那就说明真的就只是一个梦了吗？万一是灵魂穿越呢？”

白敬亭解释道：“其实灵魂穿越假设可以和梦境假设看作是同一类，而整体转移假设看作另一类。如果是第一类假设，那就是不断的重置时间点，我们没办法获取到你每一次回到那个时间点之后发生的事，因为每次过后你回到现在都处于失忆的状态，而再次回到过去也是回到最开始的时间点，上一次穿越所做过的事也全部都会被重置。”

“但是如果是整体转移的话，你在那边留在身体上的痕迹就可以带回现在。这就是这两类的区别，第一类是你只能将现在的信息带回过去，一遍一遍的尝试；而第二类就厉害了，可以把过去的信息带回到现在，实现双向的信息交换。”

“总之先用笔试试吧，起码可以判断出是哪一类假设。总之，记住回去之后先找笔。”

吴映洁咬咬牙，点了下头：“好。”


	5. 变数

吴映洁知道自己现在是在梦里了，因为她又回到了高中的校园。现在似乎是在大礼堂，头顶的风扇吱吱呀呀地转着，甄老师正在礼堂的舞台上演讲，现在是周一例会吗？

对了！要找到一支笔。吴映洁摸索着，没有在身上找到，谁会在开年级大会的时候带笔啊！吴映洁有些心急。有什么事肯定会发生，而这件事会让自己落泪，一定要赶在落泪之前找到笔。

“下面，我想让大家看一个视频......”甄老师的声音回荡在礼堂中，可吴映洁根本无心在意其他。笔！给我一支笔！她拽了拽旁边同学的衣袖：“同学，有笔吗？”

“没有啊。诶鬼鬼，你今天怎么不穿校服？”

吴映洁没空理会多余的问题，焦急的寻找下一个询问对象。问了很多很多人，但都没有得到她想听到的回答。

她不敢擅自离开礼堂，担忧会因为自己的偶发行动而产生什么无法预知的变数，却也不知道现在到底该怎么办。

“等等！那位同学，你回到自己的位置上！”吴映洁以为是在说自己，回头望，却发现说的是别人。一个女生离开了自己的位置，正在向演讲台上奔跑过去。是王鸥！

等一下，等一下，我知道了！吴映洁知道这是哪个场景的瞬间身上起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。要赶快拦下她！吴映洁立刻将找笔的事情抛在了脑后。可是来不及了，王鸥已经奔跑到了她前进路上的终点。

噗呲，吴映洁甚至仿佛可以听到利刃穿透皮肤的声音。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”礼堂里响起了此起彼伏的尖叫声。

“报警！”不知道是谁在喊。

而王鸥好像傀儡一般，只是机械的重复着扎刺的动作，紧握着她手中的水果刀，刀刀准确地落在甄老师的胸膛。随着她的动作甄老师胸口的洞越来越大，血肉被刀刃穿透，又被拔刀的动作带出而外翻，暴露在空气中。腥锈的味道充斥了吴映洁的鼻腔，空气似乎也沾染了血液而变得浓稠，压得人喘不过气来。

可王鸥似乎已经失去了人应该有的七情六欲，血珠飞溅到她的头发上、脸上，可她像是毫无知觉那般，一下一下地刺着。

“住手！快住手啊！”吴映洁冲到台上，她感觉自己已经在流泪的边缘。

王鸥听到她的声音，停下了手中的动作：“好好活着。”她眼神空洞，眼中没有焦点，可吴映洁清楚地知道这句话是说给她听的。甄老师随着她动作的停止而轰然倒地，几个老师此时冲了上来，将王鸥按在了地上。不行，我要做点什么。有没有笔啊！她感觉到自己的眼睛已经有了湿润的迹象，要来不及了，她即将回去同时失去这段记忆。怎么办。我到底该怎么做！

她焦急地环顾四周，此时她注意到了血泊中的甄老师，还有那把几乎完全没入他胸口的水果刀。  
“啊！”吴映洁带着眼泪醒来。

* * *

“啊！”白敬亭和魏大勋同时也发出了惊叫。

这两个人怎么回事？也不是第一次看我哭了吧，我哭起来就这么吓人吗？吴映洁心里有些不快。

紧接着手上感到一阵的强烈的刺痛。魏大勋慌慌张张跑去里间，又慌慌张张的拿了个白色箱子跑出来。而白敬亭正颤抖着用力掐自己的手腕。

“你怎么搞的！”白敬亭心急如焚，一边从魏大勋手中抢过绷带，一边拉过吴映洁的手掌开始缠绕，“只是让你找一支笔在手上写字而已，怎么把自己弄成这样！”

哪样？吴映洁低头看向自己的左手。虽然白敬亭已经缠绕了两层绷带，但血水毫无阻碍汹涌地蔓延，将绷带整个洇湿。那是一条非常深地划痕，吴映洁甚至怀疑这条伤口是不是将她的手掌穿透。如今那红色沟壑现在正在不住地往往外冒着血。

魏大勋跑到门外去热车，白敬亭双手颤抖着拿着绷带一圈一圈的往吴映洁手上绕。直到吴映洁的左手变成了一个绷带球。看包的差不多，白敬亭大喊一声，“走！”，拉着吴映洁就把她塞进了车里。吴映洁就这么被稀里糊涂地拉到了医院急诊室。

拆开绷带之后连医生都吓了一跳：“你这个伤口怎么弄的？”白敬亭和魏大勋看着吴映洁，吴映洁也同样看着他们。“我不知道。”她摇摇头，用口型对身旁两人说。

“啊就做饭的时候没注意。”白敬亭赶紧随便编了个理由。

“这划得有点狠啊，手掌都快穿透了，是不是刀掉在手上扎进去了？”医生一边往吴映洁手上打局部麻药，一边问道。

“诶诶对。”白敬亭下意识地回应。等一下，刀掉在手上扎进去？难道说他又猜对了？

急诊室的医生效率很高，很快就把吴映洁手上的伤口缝了起来。用辅料为她包扎好伤口。“尽量不要碰水，两天之后过来看看，顺便重新换包扎。”三个人顺从地答应。

回到照相馆，吴映洁开口对他们两个说：“抱歉啊，这次我也没有留下记忆。”

“但起码我们知道了一件事，就是那些梦实际上不是梦，而是你发生了整体转移，回到了过去。”

魏大勋叹了一口气，没想到在科幻小说才能见到的情形，现在正真实的在他身边发生。“还有一个问题到现在你还没回答，白敬亭，王鸥的杀人动机到底为什么关键？”

“刚刚我们做的两个实验，只看结果的话可以说是很顺利。如果不发生这样的意外的话就更好了。”白敬亭说到这意味深长地看了一眼吴映洁。

吴映洁一脸无辜的看着他：“我失忆了啊我什么都不记得。总之你不能怪现在的我，要怪就怪穿越回去的那个我吧。”

那不都是现在的你吗，白敬亭心里想，无奈地笑笑说：“哪个你我都不怪，相反我还要表扬你。吴映洁，你做得很好。”

白敬亭的头脑一直以来都是出奇的好，吴映洁和魏大勋在这段时间可以说是深刻的感受到了，如今他们已经习惯了跟不上白敬亭的思维，也懒得开口问那句“你在说什么”了，干脆耐心地等着白敬亭继续说下去。

“我之前就一直在思考，如果你还有想要改变的事，那件事可能会是什么。当时我有想到两件事，其中一件就与王鸥相关。当下我就预约了探监，想要去问问清楚她当时的动机是什么，说不定就可以想出改变过去的方法。”

“而你刚刚带回来的那个伤，让我有七成的把握可以确定，你这一次回到的场景就是王鸥在全校师生面前杀死甄老师的那个场景。”

“为什么这么说？”

“我回想了一遍关于你的大事件。第一件事应该就是关于王鸥的，她跳楼自杀的这件事。然而这件事你已经无意中改变了，现实情况变成了王鸥现在在狱中。于是你想改变的事或许就从“阻止王鸥跳楼”变成了“阻止王鸥犯下罪行”。除此之外，还有在你自己的家里发生的那件事。你知道我在说什么吧？”

吴映洁当然知道他说的是什么，艰难地点点头。虽然不知道白敬亭为何会知道这件事，但心里感谢他没有把话说得太直白。

“虽然不排除有些我不知道的事情，但是回到王鸥杀人的礼堂，和回到当时你自己的家中，这依然是两个很有可能出现的场景。刚刚你带着伤你回来之后我的记忆似乎并没有发生改变，并且你也并没有留有记忆。那么可以推断出你这一次回去并没有改变那个最关键的事件。”

“那为何你没有按照我们说好的，找一支笔将所见所闻写在手上呢。也许当时你的身边并没有笔，但是却有刀。这两个条件同时满足的话，我有七成把握，那就是你回到了事发时的那个礼堂。”

吴映洁听了觉得有理：“那么，我们接下来要做的就是去和王鸥聊一聊，找出她的杀人动机，并帮她解决。对吗？”

“没错。”

* * *

在把吴映洁送回家之后，魏大勋和白敬亭回到江边的照相馆。可他们都默契地没有开口，也没有进照相馆去。只是站在江边，看着面前涌动不停息的微波。

“你就这么让吴映洁自己回家了？你不担心她自杀吗？”

“不担心了。根据我的了解，我们现在有了共同的目标，就是改变过去，阻止王鸥犯罪。那么在改变这件事之前，她是不会自杀的。”

“这种感觉真的很奇怪，”魏大勋接着说：“明明她并不认识你，你却十分了解她。”

“当然，我的目光追随着她活了那么多年。你知道的啊。”白敬亭平静地回答。

“唉。”魏大勋重重地叹了一口气。

“怎么叹气了？现在事情不是都在往好的方面发展吗？”

“我头一次觉得自己还挺没用的。穿越的人是吴映洁，分析情况的人是你。我呢？我也就拿了个医药箱。”

白敬亭噗呲一声笑了：“没有啊，你还拍照了呢，勋摄影师。”

“你别笑！我很认真的。”

白敬亭看了看魏大勋。以往自恋得不可一世的他，脸上确实露出了些自责与歉疚的表情。

他收敛了笑容，正色道：“你是我们改变过去必不可少的重要人物。”

“要是你想跟我说什么我是精神支柱之类的话就免了，不需要你安慰我哈。”

“你把话听完啊。虽然到现在为止我们只改变了一次过去，但是之后呢，我们肯定会改变更多的。为了吴映洁，为了王鸥，或者说为了我自己？而当我们一次一次地改变了过去之后，我和吴映洁的记忆会混乱成什么样子，我现在真的想都不敢想。而你不会，你只会有最新的记忆。所以说你是我们的精神支柱也不过分吧，因为我们需要你的记忆作为标杆啊。”

“而且我这小照相馆还真就只有你一个摄影师，你走了我找谁给鬼鬼拍照呢。”白敬亭不想让话题变得太过沉重，最后还是以调侃的话作为安慰的结尾。

“你自己拍也行啊？”魏大勋脸上恢复了些笑容。

“我可不如你拍得好看。”

“得了吧。”魏大勋笑笑。从他的神色中可以得知他已经不再拘泥于那些自卑的想法。果不其然，他下一秒就又恢复了他日常“老子天下第一厉害”的表情。

白敬亭看他这恢复速度，赞许地拍了拍他的肩膀，挥手和他告别。转身自己进了照相馆后，才顿觉有些后怕。

最近发生了太多事，虽然现在进程不错，也掌握了许多关键性线索。可仅仅由于自己未曾宣之于口的爱，和沉痛的愧疚，就擅自将魏大勋牵扯进来，这样真的好吗？


	6. 骑士

曾以为一切都很顺利的三人小分队在第二天立刻就遇到了挫折。

当他们再次从监狱出来的时候，三个人不约而同地叹了一口气。今天他们没有见到王鸥，因为王鸥十分干脆地拒绝了与任何人会面。

“现在怎么办啊......”魏大勋感到脑壳痛。好不容易找到了方法，但最关键的一环却没办法实施。

“也许，我可以回到过去去问她。”吴映洁提议。

“不行！”白敬亭立马回绝。这个方法白敬亭早就想过，可他不敢让吴映洁就这样一无所知地回到过去去冒险。

你知不知道我到底有多害怕再一次失去你。

“你什么都不知道，就这样回到过去，万一发生危险怎么办！”

吴映洁回答他：“我本来就没想活着。”

是啊，差点忘了，他们在桥上相遇的时候，吴映洁就是想自杀的，是白敬亭自作主张将她救了下来，也是白敬亭自作主张的让她回到了过去。这段时间的相处差点让他忘了，吴映洁本来就和他不是一个阵营的。

他想通过让吴映洁不断的回到过去，改变过去，从而放弃自杀的念头。而吴映洁呢？她是怎么想的？她想改变过去从而好好活下去吗？白敬亭现在才意识到，或许从一开始就不是这样的，吴映洁想回到过去绝对不是为了她自己。

“你们知道王鸥的梦想是什么吗？”吴映洁再次开口。

他们不知道吴映洁怎么突然提这个，但还是老老实实地回答：“不知道。”

“是当法官。”吴映洁轻轻地说：“我是一个没有梦想的人，但是王鸥有，并且在我的记忆中她一直为之努力着。我真希望她的梦想可以实现。可是现在的她，是无论如何都不可能再当上法官的。”

白敬亭和魏大勋没有说话。有案底的人在政府行政机关都无法工作，更别提法院这样的司法机关了。

“让我去吧。”吴映洁回头对他们说，脸上只有义无反顾，“这件事只有我才可以做到，对吧。”

“可是......”白敬亭的话被魏大勋按在肩膀上的手打断，魏大勋看着他摇了摇头。如果可以，白敬亭绝对愿意回到过去帮吴映洁完成这件事，可是不行。吴映洁说的没错，确实只有她可以做到。

魏大勋开口：“或许我们可以相信吴映洁，毕竟不是谁都有那种把刀扎进自己手里的魄力。”

白敬亭知道他说的有道理。可他还是怕。

过了许久他终于再次开口：“过两天再执行可以吗，还是先再尝试一下看看能不能见到王鸥。而且，还有一些别的需要准备。”表达了他的妥协。

* * *

“咳咳咳！”三个人进到吴映洁的家中时，都被空气中的灰尘呛出了咳嗽声。

“吴映洁，我确定你就是吴映洁了，这就是我印象中的你的家。”白敬亭咳嗽着说。

“所以你怎么知道这就是我家？”

“我看到过。当时，发生那件事的时候我在你身后。”

啊原来是这样。吴映洁点了点头，没有说话。开始翻找她的衣柜，翻找半天，终于抽出了她的高中校服，还连带出了另一套衣服，上面全是血。

“啊！这这这，这不是那个......唔唔唔唔”魏大勋的嘴被白敬亭捂住。

吴映洁端详了一会：“这个血迹......应该是那个时候粘到的吧。我居然忘了把这套衣服丢掉。”

白敬亭心砰砰的跳，快得不正常：“哪个时候？”

“在我家发生了那件事的时候。”

白敬亭松了一口气。

在回去的路上吴映洁忍不住问：“真的要穿这一套穿越回去吗，现在可是冬天诶。这是夏装裙子诶。好冷的诶。”

“当然了诶，”魏大勋学她说话：“不然你会穿帮的诶。而且虽然现在这边是冬天，可那边还是夏天诶。”

吴映洁斜着眼睛看魏大勋，不情不愿地接受了自己要穿高中校服装嫩的这个事实。

白敬亭开着车用余光看他们俩，嘴角忍不住偷偷上扬。这个场面太平凡了，平凡到让他感到有些虚假。虽然无尽的未知还在眼前，但仅仅能拥有一秒这样的时光，他就已经知足了。

“不过我说，要不吴映洁你搬过来和小白一起住吧。”魏大勋语出惊人。

“这样不好吧！”白敬亭和吴映洁同时出声。紧接着两人脸上都出现了红晕。

魏大勋无语地看了他们一眼：“你们要不要反映这么大。刚刚鬼鬼那个房子你们也见到了，灰尘那么大，能住人吗？再说了小白的照相馆还有单独的房间空着呢，就让鬼鬼过去住不是刚好吗。”

魏大勋说的没错，而且这样照顾起来也方便。白敬亭想着。不对啦你想照顾人家什么。想着想着他的脸愈发的红。

“你说的好有道理哦。我是没问题啦，就不知道白白怎么看。”

白敬亭震惊了：“你怎么立场变得这么不坚定！”

“干嘛哦，他确实说的很有道理嘛！”

白敬亭开始回想。自己说了解吴映洁也可以说了解，但是说不了解，确实也有很多真的不了解。于是他自觉的闭上了嘴巴。如果算上她死去后的时间，自己应该已经喜欢她7年了吧，可直到最近才和她开始有了语言上的交流。怎么想自己都好失败。而现在可以和她相处的时光就像是他从上天那里偷来的，虽然不尽是甜蜜的故事，但在他心中依然美好得不现实。

但在这之前，还有件事要和魏大勋解决。

回到照相馆，白敬亭把一间房间腾了出来，让吴映洁自己先想想需要买什么东西，一会打电话告诉他和魏大勋。他和魏大勋先动身去超市。然后拉着魏大勋就出了门，躲到了吴映洁看不到的地方。

“有一件事我想单独和你确认，在你的记忆里面，吴映洁，是已经，已经去世了的吧？”

“是的。”魏大勋点点头。

“那我的记忆就没错。”白敬亭颔首。“我感觉她好像不知道自己已经去世了。我到现在也不是很懂她到底是什么情况，在弄清楚之前，先不要和她说吧。”魏大勋表示了解了。

简单打扫过后吴映洁就在照相馆住下了。对白敬亭来说，说不好奇是假的，一个早该死去的人突然出现在了他的生活，而且好像一副不知道自己已经死了的样子，怎么想都好像有些毛骨悚然。但如果是吴映洁那又不一样了。他在遇到吴映洁之前并不知道这样的事会发生在自己身上，暗恋一个女孩好多年，但却一直无法说出口。

等到他真的鼓起勇气想要去表白的时候，却又发生了悲剧。当时他看着毫无目的在路上走着的吴映洁，只是心疼，叫她的名字只是想要上前安慰她而已。如果他当时能知道接下来将要发生什么，他绝对不会开口叫她的名字。

“咚咚咚。”房门突然被敲响。

“怎么了？”

“我能进来吗？”

“请进。”

吴映洁穿着新买的睡衣，上面还有可爱的小熊图案。

白敬亭突然觉得孤男寡女共处一室好像有些不太好，下意识退缩到床角：“怎么了吗？”

“我有一个问题想问问你。我是死了吗？”

白敬亭脑子嗡的一下：“什么？”

吴映洁连忙解释：“啊可能是我没讲清楚。就我总感觉，你们看到我的反应都，好像我是一个不该出现在这个世上的人。这让我有点疑惑。”

“或者，你可以和我说说当时我们在桥上见到之前，你在哪，在做什么？”白敬亭小心翼翼地试探。

“之前，我在家里，校服上都是血。那天我们家发生了一些事，你也知道。我不想继续呆在家里，就换了一身衣服出了门。不知道为什么就走到了桥上。我当时只知道我是真的想死。”

“那再之前呢，回到家里之前呢？”

“我想想，”吴映洁抬头望着天花板，开始极力搜索自己大脑中的记忆。“好像是在马路上。”

白敬亭听到这有些紧张，难道她知道？

“在马路上，然后有个人叫我，但是我不知道那个人是谁。我回头，然后......”吴映洁停顿了一下，思索了半天最后放弃：“然后我就不知道怎么就在家里了，身上还都是血。”

白敬亭心里长长的舒了一口气。不知道为什么她会突然来到五年后的现在，但是看来她真的是吴映洁了。他表面装作镇定：“这样啊。其实就是大家都比较惊讶而已。因为已经五年没有见到过你了。”

“看来是那时候的我穿越到五年后了呢。”吴映洁歪着脑袋思考。

以防万一，白敬亭觉得这个话题最好不要再继续聊下去，于是伸手在她眼前晃了晃：“好了，你先别想那么多了。我们也只能走一步算一步。早点休息，明天你还要出征呢，我们的小骑士。”

吴映洁听到这个称呼笑了：“小骑士，我喜欢这个名字。骑士是勇敢和聪明的象征。”

“勇敢还可以说的过去，聪明？”白敬亭揶揄她。

吴映洁气鼓鼓：“诶！”

白敬亭的求生欲终于上线：“你听我说完！我的意思是，聪明？那还用说吗！”

看他狡辩的样子顿觉好笑，吴映洁再次笑开来。

“我去睡了，白白晚安。”她转身离开，合上了门。留白敬亭一个人彻夜难眠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 饱：其实在前面几章就埋了很多伏笔了嗷，比如第一章出现的关键词“已经去世的人”、“墓地”。为什么一开始白敬亭和魏大勋描述的时候用词是“像她的人”。为什么王鸥听到吴映洁来探望她会如此气愤，当真正见到她的时候却又痛哭流涕。
> 
> 答案也在这一章揭晓啦，因为在他们的记忆里，吴映洁已经去世了。


	7. 警告

第二天吴映洁早早端坐在了拍照的位置上，反倒是白敬亭有些迟疑。

“等一下。”白敬亭想起了什么，走向吴映洁，然后将一条项链挂在了吴映洁的脖子上。吴映洁看清楚项链末端的挂坠是什么之后，笑得直不起腰。

“诶白敬亭，这个很煞风景诶。”吴映洁举着项链上挂着的笔，“人家偶像剧都是挂个戒指或者挂个真正的项链。你到好，给我挂一支笔，所以我是要跑回到过去，去写作业还是去赶报告啊？”

“挂支笔怎么了！也不想想上次是谁回来带着满手血。我可不想再突然看到那样恐怖的一幕了，会折寿！”白敬亭说完之后感到脸上一阵发烫，不自然的背过身去。

魏大勋围观了全程，内心不由暗自吐槽白敬亭这人就是不好好说话。担心人家就说担心吧，非要说怕吴映洁给他惊吓。

他站在照相机后面揣手看着他俩，终于忍不住：“行了行了赶紧的吧。时间不等人。”

“好的好的。”吴映洁变回乖巧的样子。

“准备好了吗？”

“准备好了。”

“三、二、一。”咔嚓。

吴映洁再次回到了礼堂中。

冲啊！

吴映洁蹭的跑出了班级队伍。

“吴映洁！你去哪！”班主任在她身后叫她。

吴映洁暂时没有理会，飞速跑到王鸥的班级，抓了王鸥的手就跑：“老师我朋友不舒服，我陪她去校医室！”

王鸥：？？？

“不舒服还跑那么快！”老师在她身后气急败坏地喊。老师还在说些什么，可是再后面的话吴映洁听不到了，因为她已经拉着王鸥飞速地跑出了礼堂。

“等等！我现在不能走！”王鸥在礼堂门口终于甩开了吴映洁的手。吴映洁不依，怕她现在会转身跑回礼堂干傻事，大喊一声“对不起了鸥鸥！”就开始在她身上摸索。

“诶诶诶！你干什么！”话还没说完，王鸥身上的水果刀就被摸了出来。吴映洁把水果刀藏在身后：“来不及解释了，这个我就先没收了。”

王鸥有些诧异，不知道吴映洁为什么会知道她带着水果刀，但是更多的是着急：“吴映洁，你快还给我，我要阻止甄老师！”

面前的人这么做自然有她的理由，当然不肯：“阻止甄老师？他要做什么？”

“快给我！他马上就要放视频了！”王鸥上手去抢，被吴映洁灵活的躲开。

“什么视频？”

“你先给我！”

争斗之中吴映洁在礼堂门口看到了礼堂内的景象：“甄老师已经开始放视频了。”

王鸥听闻立刻转身看向礼堂，停下了手上的动作，一下子跌坐在地上，无助又绝望。

“垃圾分类在日常生活中极其重要……”是一个讲垃圾分类的宣传视频。

吴映洁看了好一会，也没看出这个视频有什么问题，正准备回头问王鸥，发现她满头都是冷汗，甚至在炎热的夏天身体都在大幅地抖。

“鸥鸥！”她赶紧把王鸥扶起来，找了个石椅让王鸥坐下。

吴映洁被王鸥的状态吓到了，一边拿出纸巾为她擦去脸上的汗，一边紧张地问：“鸥鸥，这是怎么回事？”

“这是警告，”王鸥的声音跟随身体的抖动一起颤抖，“他在吓我，在威胁我，他在用这种方式警告我。”

现在的王鸥无法正常交流，吴映洁肯定也不会逼问她，只得先带她到校医室。

值班的正好是撒医生，太好了。

撒校医从吴映洁入学的时候就是这里的医生了，他戴着一副精致的金丝边眼镜，头发每次都是仔细的打理得服服帖帖，而白大褂永远都是干干净净没有一丝灰尘。

也许在学校当一个医生并不是什么有趣的事，在吴映洁在这读书的三年里，年轻的医生来来去去，换了一批又一批。可撒医生一直都留在这里。听学长学姐们说从他们来到这里的时候撒医生就已经在了，也听说所有的学生们都很喜欢他，因为他看起来柔柔弱弱很好欺负的样子，人很温柔。头晕脑胀，胃疼腹泻，那些学生们都愿意来找他看看，开个病假条。

可吴映洁见识过撒医生的另一面。上次有学生晕倒，是撒医生跑过来左手单手轻松地把那位同学捞起，右手还顺手拿出手机打了个120。自从那次之后每次牙疼去找撒医生，都觉得他干净透明的镜片下是隐藏的强大，或许是个深藏不露的狠角色。

撒医生究竟是个怎么样的人？吴映洁看不透。不过吴映洁觉得只用知道他是个好人就够了。

撒医生先看到的吴映洁：“小吴同学你又来啦？又吃多了糖牙疼吗？”随后看到了脸色惨白的王鸥。

“同学这是怎么了！”

“医生她有点不舒服，能不能让她在校医室休息一会。”

“我先给她检查一下。”

撒医生检查了半天也没看出身体上有什么问题，但是王鸥在这期间一直无法平复，脸色苍白。

“这个同学她身体看起来没什么问题，可能是低血糖。你扶她到后面病床上躺一下吧。你今天还随身带了荔枝糖吗？”

吴映洁摇摇头。那是她高中时候的习惯，嗜糖如命的她总是会随身带着她最喜欢的荔枝硬糖。可现在的她已经不是高中的那个她了。

“那你们先去休息室，我去冲一杯糖水。”

吴映洁谢过撒医生之后就扶着王鸥来到休息室门口，一推开门，发现一个男生正端着手机躲在里面。手机横着，左右手拇指翻飞，竟然是在打芒果荣耀。

男生看到有人进来也很紧张，但是游戏还没打完，只好边手忙脚乱地一边应付追击的敌人，一边应付吴映洁的突然出现：“你们谁啊，怎么不参加年级大会。”

吴映洁没立刻理他，把王鸥安顿好了之后才转过头：“你还好意思说，现在开年级大会你居然在这打游戏？等会撒医生就来了，我看你怎么解释。”

“别别别。”那人赶紧停了手上正打着的芒果荣耀，“绝对不能让我爸知道。”

“你爸？撒医生是你爸？”吴映洁也觉得神奇，开始仔细端详眼前的人。在她的印象中好像也有个人姓撒，是谁来着？

“对，我想着最危险的地方就是最安全的地方，所以来这里逃年级大会。”那人看起来玩世不恭的样子，“年级大会可太没意思了。”

“帮不了你，撒医生说一会拿糖水过来。”

像是回应吴映洁的话一样，敲门声响起，“两位女同学，我现在可以进去吗。”

男生瞬间慌了神，他抓着吴映洁的手：“你帮我这一次，之后我回报你一次使唤我的机会，只要不犯法干什么都可以。”

吴映洁还没反应过来他就哧溜一下钻到了床底下，还伸出手比了个OK。面对潜藏在校医室这个意外她实在是无心应对，于是先回应了门外的人：“撒医生请进。”

撒医生进了来：“刚刚还有谁在吗？我好像听到了男同学说话的声音？撒贝宁在这？”

原来他就是撒贝宁！我就说还有谁也姓撒来着。他就那个高三级排名第一的撒贝宁？真的假的？全级第一现在逃年级大会躲在校医室打游戏？

“啊？没有吧你听错了吧。”吴映洁最后还是决定帮撒贝宁打掩护，毕竟单手可以捞起高中生的撒医生，面对不听话的儿子很有可能战斗力暴增，后果无法估计。

“是吗？这小子最好不要再逃课被我逮到。”撒医生自言自语地出去了。

床下的撒贝宁过了许久才爬出来，假装无事发生想要偷偷溜走，被吴映洁揪住了命运的领子。

“诶，撒贝宁学长，不要说话不算话。”

撒贝宁尴尬地回头：“行吧，你说吧，要我干啥。”

“很简单，我要和我朋友聊一些很私密的东西，你去休息室门口守着，不许让别人靠近。”

“这......行吧，但是年级大会结束我就会走，你们注意时间。”

“而且你还不能偷听！”

“谁偷听谁小狗！”撒贝宁骂骂咧咧地走到门外看门去了。

吴映洁再次回到王鸥床边。喝了温糖水的王鸥看起来平复了很多。“鸥鸥......”吴映洁担心地看着她：“我这次来就是来帮助你的，你一定要相信我好吗。”

“这次？”王鸥虽不解，但是似乎想到了什么，痛苦的闭上了眼睛。过来好一会她才再次睁开来：“好吧。”

* * *

“王鸥，这次物理竞赛竞争很大，中午午休的时候来教师宿舍，我给你补课。”

“好的甄老师。”王鸥当时不知道，她这句看似普普通通的回答便是按下了开启悲剧幕布的开关。

在甄老师的手肘第三次“无意中”蹭到王鸥的胸部的时候，她开始有些害怕了。

“甄老师，那个我离你远一点吧，坐太近了有点热。”王鸥怯怯地说。

甄老师眯着眼睛，又是一个胆小的小白兔是吗。下一秒他用他起了茧的手捧住了王鸥的脸，摩挲不止。

坚硬的老茧在王鸥白皙细腻的脸上留下了浅红色的划痕，她吓了一跳。

“啊！”尖叫着跳开，一只手手不住地在脸上擦拭，试图抹掉脸上那恶心的触感。另一只手无助的在胸前挥舞，妄想吓退此时在她面前露出獠牙的恶兽。

甄老师脸上带着奸淫的笑容：“鸥鸥啊，甄老师可喜欢你了。让老师亲一亲你可爱的小脸吧。”

不不不不！王鸥慌慌张张拉开了门跑了出去。

该死！居然忘了锁门，甄老师“啧”了一声追了出去。跟着王鸥跑到了天台，看着跑向天台边缘的王鸥，甄老师笑了。你就跳下去吧，我再找下一个小白兔就好了。

“救救我！”一声刺耳的声音从旁边传来，现在的天台居然还有别人？甄老师赶紧躲到水箱背后，将自己隐蔽起来之后偷偷观察。

那个女生是谁？甄老师看着坐在地上一直在尖叫的女生，心里隐隐约约有点不安。

王鸥看清了坐在地上歇斯底里的人，从天台边缘走下：“鬼鬼！鬼鬼！你怎么了？”

嘭！天台大门被踹开，两个男生跑过来。

啧！怎么这么多多管闲事的。甄老师心里恶狠狠地咒骂这些人，决定之后再找时间跟王鸥聊聊，可以用来控制王鸥的把柄，他似乎找到了。

甄老师趁四个人的注意力都没放在出口，他悄悄地走下了楼，可才下了一层就被身后的人叫住。“甄老师！”回头看，是刚刚跑上天台的两个男生。

难道被发现了？正当甄老师心里计算要怎么解决这两个小毛孩的时候，却听见他们说：“老师能不能帮忙打一下120，天台上有人晕倒了。”

甄老师笑了，和蔼可亲地对他们说：“好。”


	8. 同盟

王鸥后来冷静思考之后在学校匿名投诉箱中投入了举报稿件。可当她看到来开投诉箱的人之后她一度精神崩溃。来开匿名投诉箱的人正是甄老师。虽然不知道为什么他一个物理老师可以如此肆意妄为，手眼通天，但王鸥举报的事情暴露，甄老师很快便会再找上她。

不出所料，甄老师这一次是在全班面前让王鸥午休时间再次去教室宿舍，看似正大光明问心无愧的发出邀约，只有王鸥听出了里面暗藏的隐隐险恶。既然他已经知道了自己在暗地举报他，那为何不当面向他挑明？或许他会被震慑到从而放弃猥亵的行为。她再次鼓起勇气，向甄老师申明了立场，并发誓一定会实名在社交媒体上控告他的行为。

可随即甄老师的一句话再次将她击溃：“这种事传出去你不怕丢人，那你怕不怕吴映洁丢人？”电脑转向王鸥，按下视频播放键。“如果你不乖一点，我就找你的好朋友去了哦。我还会把视频在年级大会上播放，邀请大家一起欣赏。”甄老师依然和蔼地笑着，可王鸥只看到了狰狞的血盆大口，狂妄地张着，意图将她生吞活剥。

视频里全是吴映洁。全是甄老师偷拍的吴映洁。她换衣服，她洗澡，她在厕所。吴映洁的所有隐私都被甄老师仔仔细细地拍摄下来，成为了他控制王鸥的操控杆。

* * *

“所以他......”吴映洁内心的震惊和心痛让她无法将接下来的猜测说顺利的说出口。

“可能不是你想的那样，他害怕留下证据，选择强迫我用手，同时摸我的身体。每次之后会按着我在水下面冲，毁灭所有的证据。”王鸥痛苦地闭上眼睛。

“我觉得很恶心，可是我更怕这些事情会发生在你的身上，从那以后我身上都随身带着一把水果刀。”

吴映洁紧握着拳头，用力得整个手都在颤抖，把手心掐得通红，留下了一个一个的指甲印。一直努力维系着言语上的礼貌的她最后终于忍不住低声骂了一句粗口。

门突然被打开，同时传来一句中气十足的“我操他妈的！”

门口站着的是撒贝宁，此时的他和之前的形象完全不同，眼神中透露着强烈的愤怒和某种说不清道不明的坚定。吴映洁看到撒贝宁立刻反应过来她们的谈话被他听到了。

撒贝宁压着嗓子开口：“这件事，请一定要让我帮助你们，甄老师这个渣滓！变态！垃圾！贱人！他就不该活！”

“你怎么偷听我们的谈话！”吴映洁眉心紧紧地皱在了一起，这人怎么这样！

“对不起我真的不是故意的，这个门的隔音效果实在是太差了。真的对不起，但是我是真的想帮你们！”

王鸥叹了一口气：“你打算怎么帮？”

“首先你不用担心甄垃圾会泄露吴映洁的视频，他这种小人，捏住了把柄之后不舍得轻易使用的。而且他不敢在别人面前播放，因为这样即使是说无意中拿到的视频他肯定也脱不开干系。甄人渣和你那样说应该只是为了给你心理上的压力，方便更好的控制你。”

吴映洁在旁边也点点头，王鸥这么聪明的人没有想到这一点肯定是因为被甄老师的阴损手段震慑到，所以才没有仔细思考他所用来威胁王鸥的事情的合理性。想到这吴映洁愈发的心疼，同时心里已经把甄老师千刀万剐了无数次。

“其次，他对你的所作所为已经属于刑法中的强制猥亵罪了，只要不是暴力手段或者暴力威胁取得的证据都可以作为证据使用，我们可以选择在甄老师的宿舍内偷偷安装摄像头，取得证据。”

吴映洁忍不住开口：“那这样鸥鸥不是还要再次受到强迫吗！”

“没事。只要可以让他得到应有的制裁。”

吴映洁回头看，目之所及是王鸥眼中再次燃起的火苗。憎恶与仇恨交织，却也包含希望的光。

此时吴映洁不合时宜地想到了那次和王鸥在狱中的相见，想起了那时候的她灰暗的双眸，她瘦到棱角分明的脸颊，还有她即使控制不住，却也不愿意被旁人看到的沉重的泪。如果可以再次看到她眼睛里的星星，如果可以看到她饱满红润的脸颊，如果可以看到她穿着制服面带笑容，该有多好。吴映洁，你一定要成功，一定要拯救她。她在心里一遍一遍地对自己说。无数幻想过的“如果”，只有你可以把它们转化为现实，所以现在的你还不可以哭，忍住。

“可是事情都发生在教室宿舍，我们学生没有老师的签条是进不去的，要怎么偷偷安摄像头。”吴映洁突然想到一个问题。

“你们确实没有签条进不去，但是我可以。”

吴映洁不解：“为什么？你不也是学生吗？”

“因为他的爸爸是学校的员工，也住在教室宿舍。”王鸥讲出答案。

吴映洁恍然大悟。确实，一提到教师宿舍就会想到只有教师才可以进，但是往往会忽略其他员工，就比如撒医生，他们也是住在里面的。而作为他的儿子，撒贝宁自然是进出自如。

“但是我们怎么才能在不被甄老师拦截的情况下递交证据？”

到了这个问题撒贝宁也陷入了沉思。递交给学校高层能行吗？甄老师胆大包天，执教这么多年，大概率不止王鸥一个受害者，这会不会背后另有人在？难道说在学校高层有人为他撑腰？到时候证据被拦截他们几个人都会有危险。

或者直接向警察局递交？他们会受理吗？他们可靠吗？若是从底层递交，在层层上报的过程中，又有多少把握可以保证不被甄老师察觉？

吴映洁也想不出万全之策，但是她实在受不了这种大家都陷入头脑风暴而自己却干着急的状态。

谁比较聪明，找他帮我想！

* * *

白敬亭被面前冲过来的女生吓了一跳，虽然他喜欢这个女孩有一段时间了，可一直以来都只是他单方面的暗恋，他们还从来没有说过话。

更令人疑惑的是，吴映洁居然抓住他之后和她说的第一句话是：“白敬亭！你快帮我想想怎么才可以越过学校的老师，向刑警队中可靠的人提交证据！”

“什么？”

他当时是真的一下没反应过来。看着吴映洁身后的王鸥和撒贝宁，白敬亭从心底里产生了一种微妙的感觉，飘飘忽忽，若有若无，让他一时之间没有抓住。

“鬼鬼，这两个人是谁？”王鸥有些疑惑和警惕。

“学姐好，我是魏大勋，旁边这位是我的朋友白敬亭，之前在天台有过一面之缘。”

王鸥想起来了，是冲上来帮助她们的那两个男生。她点点头，但是脸上还是疑虑重重：“鬼鬼，你和他们很熟吗？这两个人可信吗？”

“当然！他们两个绝对可信。”

白敬亭知道先前那种微妙的感觉是哪里来的了。面对他和魏大勋，王鸥脸上显而易见的不信任才是正常的。而面前女孩对他的那种熟稔，十分自然却无法探究，不知从何而来。他虽然确信自己绝对不会伤害吴映洁，但是他心中所想吴映洁又怎么能了解？可吴映洁一出现就表现出了对他的依靠和绝对的信任，就像是……已经认识他很久了一样。

“白敬亭白敬亭！帮我想想吧。”耳畔女孩的求助声让他先将脑中所想抛弃到一边。

白敬亭的大脑开启全速运转。

“你们为什么不相信学校老师？”

“甄老师太过于肆意妄为，怀疑背后有人撑腰。”

“警察局的民警也不可信？”

“这件事太过重大，影响过于恶劣，如果将证据从底层层层递交上去，怕中途有人作梗。”

“那么就要直接递交给刑警队的高层了，你们……有认识的人吗？”白敬亭最后得出了解决方案。可这个方案明摆着不可行。普通人都没什么机会接触到刑警高层，更何况他们都还是高中生。

其实根据现在的时间点推断，吴映洁的父亲现在应该正在本市的刑警队工作，可她却不想将这件事告诉大家。因为连她自己都不相信自己的父亲。虽然那件事现在还没发生，但作为一个穿越回来的人，她知道之后会在她父亲身上发生什么样的事。在知道了未来会发生那样的事的前提条件下，她始终无法迈过心中的那道坎，始终无法选择相信自己的父亲。

“还有别的办法吗？”

白敬亭陷入了沉思。

“不必想别的办法，”撒贝宁突然开口：“我早该想到的。虽然我不认识刑警队的高层，但是我有一个朋友，他的爸爸正是我们市战功赫赫的刑警队队长。”

何炅听到撒贝宁将来龙去脉一说，也是气的七窍生烟，要不是撒贝宁把他按住，他恨不得立刻冲到教师宿舍将甄老师就地谋杀。对于其他人拜托他把证据直接给他爸爸的请求，何炅非常痛快的一口答应下来。


	9. 烈焰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写这篇的时候搭配的是异度侵入BGM：Butterfly——雅-MIYAVI-（石原贵雅）

本身教师宿舍已建成多年，门都是那种简单的异形双排钥匙所对应的锁。若不考虑监控的问题，撒贝宁只需带上薄韧卡片，在门缝轻轻一划，锁即可应声而开。可若是这一切被监控录了下来，从而被甄老师或者甄老师背后的人所发现，这不仅相当于将撒贝宁置于极其危险的境地，他们其他人也难逃甄老师的魔爪。

通过讨论大家一致认同甄老师绝对不是普通的老师，他除了阴险狡诈，笑里藏刀之外，他在整个校园中所掌控的权利范围也不可小觑。匿名举报箱可被他随意查看，全校的监控系统会不会也在他的掌控之中？这个可能性成为了六人的心头大患，而随着讨论这个问题，更多的问题一并暴露了出来。

“有没有办法暂时关闭教室宿舍走廊的摄像头？在去之前先把电闸拉掉？”

“不行，”撒贝宁想了一下立即否决，“根据我对教师宿舍摄像头款式的观察，虽然那种款式确实会在电闸关闭之后停止运作，但是拉闸的整个过程依然会被记录并储存下来。而且这一拉就必须整栋楼都拉，一定会被察觉，危险依然很大。”

“或许你们看看这样能不能行。我家和甄老师家都在二楼，我可以从我家二楼阳台翻出去，通过二楼侧面的雨棚走过去，这样可以避开走廊上的摄像头。”

何炅提出异议：“不太保险，就算暂且不考虑你翻出阳台这个行为有多危险。如果你们是邻居还好说，但是你们不是邻居。你和甄老师家中间隔了好几户老师家，全校老师的上课时间不统一，你如何保证正巧这每一户中的老师都不在家？如果被其中一户发现肯定会阻拦你。再说，也没办法保证甄老师不锁阳台门。更何况走廊外的摄像头也许还是次要的。甄老师这么谨慎的人，根据你们之前的描述，他可以在无人察觉的情况下偷拍到吴映洁那么多的画面，他肯定对各种样式的摄像头了如指掌，而且很难说他会不会连自己家里也都装了摄像头。”

这一下问题更多了。但现在发现的问题越多，等到真正事实的时候就越保险。每个人都愈战愈勇，越发积极地思考可行的方案。

“学校监控保存多久？利用监控覆盖的周期抹掉去过甄老师宿舍的录像可行吗？”

“来不及，教育部门及公安部门要求保留90天。也不保险，如果想要永久保留记录也并非难事，只要更换新硬盘就行。”

“单独破坏会记录到甄老师门口的那个摄像头能行吗？”吴映洁鼓起勇气提出她的想法。

听到这个想法大家都眼前一亮。撒贝宁思考一会之后开口：“这么多摄像头，有一两个损坏也很正常。而且单独破坏一个比拉掉整栋楼的闸更安全。我可以先去观察一下，监控摄像是否形成闭环，在确认自己破坏摄像头的行为不会被另一个摄像头记录下来的话，说不定可以。”

他们六人之间交换了一个肯定的目光。星星之火，可以燎原。起初王鸥眼中的火星似乎已形成了燎原之势，如今他们每个人的眼中都是熊熊燃烧的烈焰。这火焰誓将甄老师，誓将这世间隐藏在黑暗中的恶意灼烧殆尽，直至它焦黑蜷缩，最终成为无法凝聚的灰。

关于甄老师自己家中可能有摄像头这个问题，王鸥也想出了解决方案。首先其实有很大一部分概率甄老师家中是没有自己安的摄像头的，因为这样等于自己录下了自己的犯罪证据，很难保证这份证据会不会被其他人发现，而砸了自己的脚。

再说，即使有摄像头，那也会是长时间开着的摄像头，需要用电或者联网，那么只要拉掉甄老师屋内的总闸即可。隐藏好自己的脸和体型，即使被甄老师房间内的摄像头拍到拉闸的过程也没关系，可以赌甄老师会不会猜到被安了摄像头，赌甄老师能不能找出他们安装的所有摄像头，只要有一个摄像头没有被发现，那么就极有可能录下证据。

似乎是是上天终于眷顾，撒贝宁第二天带回好消息：“我们之前想那么多原来都是多此一举，甄老师门口的摄像头看电线老化的程度应该已经坏了许久。”

大家都收到这个消息的鼓舞，开始积极进行下一步计划。以防摄像头联网后被甄老师在网络端发现，他们最后选择了非联网的摄像头。直接网购到学校似乎也不是很保险，最后吴映洁借用她爸爸的名义购买到家中，再带过来。一切一律都找到了应对方案，最后撒贝宁带上了五个隐蔽摄像头，趁甄老师有课的时候偷偷潜入教师宿舍。

第一个赌局他们失败了，仅仅是第一天摄像头就被拆除了两个，这令六人感到了一丝不妙。甄老师的谨慎程度远远超过了他们的想想。等到过了三天之后，当初本以为绰绰有余的五个摄像头仅仅余下一个，藏在书架的螺丝钉中。虽不免感到挫败，但只要还剩一个，他们就绝对不会放弃。

终于，在撒贝宁的摄像头安装完成后的第五天，在五个摄像头仅剩一个的情况下，他们采集到了证据。

王鸥那一天午休不见踪影，回来后和他们说：“可能证据有了。”

撒贝宁当天晚修时立刻再次潜入。确认甄老师的脸被清晰地记录下来之后就没有继续看，关掉了视频。他们由衷的不愿意继续观看，小心翼翼地避免对王鸥的心灵进行再一次的侵犯。

持续相处下来，王鸥逐渐对这群伙伴放下了戒心。他们的勇敢，善良，正义体贴和善解人意。在吴映洁身上似乎有一种莫名其妙的粘合力，不知不觉他们粘合到了一起，形成了一帮无论是脑力，还是执行力都超强的团体。

这段时间她时常会想这个世界到底值不值得她的热爱，给予她伤痛的同时，却也给了她帮她疗伤的人。最后她决定不再为这个问题纠结，也许这个世界不可爱，但依然有值得去爱的人。那些人，值得受到正义的惠泽。而她一如既往地想要成为法官，成为那个代正义散播光芒的人。

就在何炅拿了唯一的证据准备走的时候，被白敬亭拦住：“以防万一，备份一下。”

吴映洁主动请缨：“备份证据让我保管吧！”

他点点头，将备份的视频放在U盘里挂在吴映洁的项链上，和笔挂在一起：“保存好。”

他一开始见到这个项链的时候，十分纳闷地问吴映洁：“你这个项链......是什么风格……”

“啧！还不都是因为你这个傻子。”吴映洁白了他一眼。

白敬亭：？？？

也不知道他是从什么时候开始接受了这个设定

* * *

在递交证据后的第二天，突然有人到吴映洁所在的班级找她。她走出来，发现是乃曦校长、和一名中年男子。

“你就是吴映洁同学吧！哎呦你真是立了大功了。校长真的要感谢你为我们和谐的校园环境做了这么大的贡献啊！这位是今天亲自带领手下前来抓捕甄老师的何队长。”

原来他就是何炅的爸爸。“何队长好。”吴映洁乖巧地向他打招呼。

何队长意味深长地看了吴映洁一会，说：“小姑娘。你很聪明，但是要注意保护自己。”说完后点点头告别，转身离去。

“何队长工作辛苦。”校长对着何队长的背影说，又转过头来看着吴映洁：“校长来找你呢，只是有点问题想问问你，你们提交的视频证据，有备份吗？”

吴映洁听到这里心中忽然警铃大作，当人感受到威胁的时候，最直接且最迅速的自我保护反应就是撒谎：“没有了，我们只有那一份证据。”

乃曦校长微笑着：“哦是这样的，我们在你们提交的证据里面还看到了另一起犯罪事实，所以你们这个证据会被同时用到两件案件上面。”

“是吗？那可真是一举两得。”吴映洁隐约感到背后吹来阵阵冷风。

“我先走了，真的很谢谢你呢吴映洁。”校长的脸上依旧笑意盈盈，但看在吴映洁眼里只剩毛骨悚然。然而当时的她并没有想到证据是何炅提交给何队长的，为何乃曦校长会来找她，也没有意识到乃曦校长刚刚那句话无意中使用的人称代词，“你们”。

此时楼下传来一阵骚动，吴映洁探头望出去，看着警察正押着甄老师走向警车。无论时间这段时间的努力都有了结果，王鸥的心结已解，甄老师也捉拿归案。此时本应该流出感动或是兴奋的泪水，圆满的完成任务回到另一个时间。可是校长刚刚说提及两个案件，那么第二个案件是什么？吴映洁太阳穴突突地跳着，心里隐隐感到不安。

楼下突然瞬间寂静，窃窃私语的女生和发出嘘声的男生不知为何像是被突然按下暂停键。画面安静得只剩风在呼啸。什么情况？吴映洁再次探出头去，她看到了一个人，走在甄老师身后，和甄老师一样被押着，戴着手铐。

看清那个人是谁之后，吴映洁心中的警铃瞬间失了声。和这寂静的场面一起凝固，共同组成了这如同冰原一般的无声校园。


	10. 复现

不可能，怎么会。吴映洁飞速的跑下楼。

“撒医生！”她对那个人喊。

撒医生即使戴着手铐也依然文质彬彬，平和可亲：“小吴同学，什么事吗？”

吴映洁张了张口却说不出话来。怎么会这样？

“撒贝宁。”撒医生开口对吴映洁身侧的人说。回头望，正是撒贝宁站在一旁。

“撒贝宁，请你一定相信我，我是无辜的。”撒医生不卑不亢。

这句话一出，眼前的场景似乎开始和吴映洁曾经经历过的某个场景重叠。这让她感觉喘不过气，上颚近喉咙处酸得发痛，几乎窒息。

“我相信你。”撒贝宁神情坚定地回望：“父亲，我相信你。”

撒医生欣慰地笑笑，随即被警察带离。与此同时这个场景终于和吴映洁脑海中的场景缓慢重叠上，非常像，但是有一小部分始终不一样。

警车呼啸而去，她才终于呼出卡在喉咙的那口水汽。呜咽一声坐在地上，失声痛哭。

为什么当时的我，不像撒贝宁一样，选择相信他呢？

* * *

从高中升上大学后的吴映洁就很少回家了，一是因为学业繁忙，二是因为她加入了很多有趣的社团。无法像以前一样经常在家陪伴父母的她时常会感到愧疚，所以当她看到天气预报说今日会有本年第一场降雪时，她不由的想起了小时候下雪时，父母带她下楼玩雪的惊喜。

那么在今天，请由我来为你们带去惊喜吧。带着这样的想法，吴映洁推掉了所有的邀约，在没有提前告诉父母自己会回家的情况下，买了一张回家的车票。

当她现在站在家门口时，她却在想如果今天没有突发奇想回来就好了。如果没看见，是不是就可以假装没发生。

她的母亲身上多处伤痕和淤青，倒在血泊之中面目全非。而沾血的凶器是长在她父亲身体上的双拳。

“鬼鬼，女儿......相信我，这不是我做的！我刚才失去了意识！”自己的爸爸，那么骄傲的父亲，正义的警察，他没有逃跑，只是一遍一遍的对自己说，相信我，我的女儿，请你相信我。

可吴映洁自始至终都没有说过一句话。对眼见为实深信不疑的她在那一刻已经把过去将近20年中父亲的美好形象全部打翻。此时此刻她心里想的只有：父亲是一直都这样吗？一直都在她看不见的地方殴打她的母亲吗？母亲呢？她被打的时候会想些什么？

她呆呆的站着，医护人员抬着担架冲来，警察带着手铐闯入，医护人员抬着担架奔走，警察押走了她的父亲。她没有说话，没有行动。

她目送着救护车离去，她再次目送着警车离去。她没有去医院，也没有去警局，但她又觉得此时此刻必须做些什么。在迟迟不肯落雪的冬日灰暗天空下，她只有一步一步机械地向前走着，没有灵魂，也没有目的地。

* * *

看到吴映洁重新睁开眼睛，面带痛苦，泪水奔流而下。白敬亭意识到他的小骑士可能一次就成功了。

一次就成功本来是件值得开心的事，但吴映洁的状态却让白敬亭开心不起来。他快步走上前，将泪人紧紧拥抱在怀里。一开始怀中那人只是轻轻的抽泣，可后来实在压抑不住，哭得撕心裂肺，泣下如雨。紧握的拳头颤抖着，指甲陷进肉里，渗出丝丝的红。

与此同时白敬亭的心在这场痛哭中被撕裂，他真实的在吴映洁的哭声中感受到了生理上的心痛。可他帮不了什么，只能一下一下地轻拍吴映洁的瘦弱的背，安抚着颤抖着的人，忍住不让自己也被她的情绪感染而落下泪来。

过了许久，吴映洁终于哭到失去力气，“白敬亭，”她努力睁着哭肿的双眼抬头看向他：“快帮我拍照吧，我有很想很想立刻改变的事！”

“不行。”

“为什么！”

白敬亭不能放任她这样摧残自己的身体，耐心地跟她解释：“你自己看看你的手掌。”

吴映洁抬起左手，发现不久前刚缝合的伤口现在已经痊愈，只留下一道浅红的疤，像多足的爬虫。

“虽然在我和魏大勋所处的时间里只是过了眨眼这么一瞬，可根据伤口的恢复程度可以知道，你在过去起码已经度过一周的时间了。你现在精神和身体肯定都很疲惫，我不能放任你以这样的状态再次穿越。”

“而且，”白敬亭尽量温柔地放轻语气：“无论今天还是明天回到过去，你都可以回到你想改变的那个时间节点，不要急，不要怕。”

吴映洁大口大口地张嘴呼吸，喘着气艰难地点头，认可了白敬亭的想法。眼看着她的面庞短暂的离开了白敬亭的胸膛，魏大勋手上都快攥热了的卷纸终于派上了用场。

吴映洁在白敬亭怀里缓慢的清理自己脸上和心里的一片狼藉的时候，白敬亭和魏大勋开始了对比记忆的工作。

“王鸥学姐现在的工作？”

“具体不清楚，但是看她的朋友圈，似乎现在在法院工作。”

白敬亭欣慰又心疼地搂了搂身边的女孩。吴映洁，你真的做得很好。

“甄老师已经被逮捕了是吗？”

“是的，事发当时王鸥学姐还是未成年，所以没有公开庭审。但是我记得王鸥学姐后来有和我们说，他的罪名是强丨奸学生未遂，影响恶劣，被直接判处了死缓。”

“强奸未遂？”白敬亭眉心紧皱，开始仔细回想。根据王鸥当时的描述，甄老师的罪名不是强制猥亵吗，为何会变成强奸未遂？这些疑问背后的答案像是一个急速旋转的黑洞，深不见底，庞大而无法估计，不知埋藏了多少见不得光的秘密。引诱着胸怀正义，身协光明的人去探寻，去沉沦，直至黑暗深处。

“关于这一点，其实我也有些疑惑，”魏大勋开口：“我明明记得我们当时是为了治他的强制猥亵罪。而且还有一件事情也很莫名，为什么撒医生会被以投放｜危险物质｜罪抓捕。”

白敬亭作为一个行动派，绝不会放任疑惑长久的存在。他立刻拿出手机开始搜索，但同时脑子里更加迷茫。这到底是为什么？这其中是不是有别的故事他们还未发掘？

好不容易搜索到新闻纪录，可惜那也只是十分简略的报道。这其中的真相又是什么？甄老师到底对王鸥做了什么？撒医生又是投放了什么危险物质？

此时在他们身边许久没有出声的吴映洁突然举起了手。一开始白敬亭以为她是想要举手发言，定睛细看，看到了她手上亮闪闪的物件。

“可能因为对你们来说是五年前，记忆有点模糊，可是我记得很清楚。如果想知道发生了什么，只有看这个录像了。”她的手上是一个U盘，银色的金属外壳在灯光的照耀下细碎地反着光。

白敬亭记忆回溯，认出了这个证据备份U盘，但对吴映洁的提议非常迟疑：“这里面的内容......我认为不适合我和魏大勋看。而且即使是你看的话，无论如何还是需要征求当事人的同意，才比较妥当。”

“铃铃......”门口的小铜铃响起，随即是高跟鞋与木质地板碰撞所发出的“哒哒哒”的声响。门口的人从寒冬室外进来，头发被一丝不苟地扎在脑后，鼻尖和脸颊被冻得通红，眼睛却是亮晶晶的，洒下一把碎钻。她穿着大衣，而大衣内是简简单单的黑色西装，左手拿着一个文件袋上面用红色方正大标宋简体写的大大的“档案袋”三个字。她的右手刚刚扶过冰凉的把手，正在轻轻自我摩挲，试图恢复指尖刚刚被带走的热量。

“王鸥学姐！”“鸥鸥！”

吴映洁和白敬亭异口同声。

王鸥看到吴映洁的瞬间还是没控制住倒吸了一口冷气。看到白敬亭和魏大勋紧张的脸色和微微摇动的头，才狠狠将自己的惊讶情绪按了下去，不知所措地问：“吴映洁......?是你吗？真的是你吗？”

“是我！”吴映洁看到王鸥完好无损的站在自己面前，忍不住又落下泪。她们向双方跑去，紧紧地拥抱在一起，为这久别重逢而欣喜若狂，涕泪俱下。

“鸥鸥，你怎么会突然过来？”

“我今天也不知道为何想起了五年前甄老师和撒医生的案件，因为甄老师的案件和我相关，我可以查看相关档案。为什么强制丨猥亵会变成强丨奸未遂，虽然我确实很狠他，可法律既然明文规定，就应该按实际罪名判罚，现在怎么想怎么不对，越想越奇怪，就想来找你们一起分析一下。”

王鸥迟疑了一下，转向白敬亭和魏大勋：“现在是什么情况呢？为什么吴映洁会和你们在一起呢？”

“那是因为我可以穿越。”吴映洁不知道什么时候学会了抢答。


	11. 双刃利剑

吴映洁倒是非常坦诚，但是在表述过程上磕磕绊绊。这不能怪她，经历了这么多次的记忆重写，她有时候自己都分不清自己所在的时间是在现在还是过去。最后还是白敬亭把王鸥拉到了一边将前因后果全部讲了一遍。

王鸥倒是接受的很快：“原来是这样！这样一切都合理了起来，当时鬼鬼为什么知道我身上有水果刀，为什么她看起来和你们很熟悉的样子。以及为什么我会五年之后才突然觉得这件事不对，还过来找你们，因为这件事相关的记忆是刚刚才出现到我记忆中的！”

她同时还根据白敬亭在重要剧情上的省略，明白了吴映洁目前还不知道自己曾经死过一次这件事。王鸥内心的情绪在重新见到吴映洁的欣喜，和对她的担忧之间不住地来回摇摆。经历过精神和肉体上多重苦难的她明白，人生中并不会那么多仁慈可见。

“这样，我和鬼鬼重新看当时我们取得的视频证据，白敬亭魏大勋你们仔细阅读以下我拿过来的庭审记录，我已经先入为主了，再看也看不出什么问题，再由你们看可能会发现新的理解角度。我们一起研究一下这背后有没有什么更深层的故事。”

时光流转，当年聚集在一起的人们似乎又在某种无法解释的安排下再次缓缓聚集，再次并肩而行。而在大多数情况下这个“无法解释”还有另一个说法，叫“命运”。

魏大勋心思细腻而敏锐，很快发现了问题：“庭审记录，根据视频证据显示甄老师有强丨奸的意图，再看我们的证据视频，有这样的情况吗？”

王鸥摇摇头：“没有，我的记忆里用的是手，而且视频也记录了下来，很清晰。”

“那为什么......”

"等下！”王鸥突然挥手止住其他人说话的声音，“我把时间倒回去，从一开始放置摄像头的时间开始，看取得证据当天之前的录像，出现了这样的一个人。你们来看看这个画面，这个人你们知道是谁吗？”

白敬亭和魏大勋凑了过来：“这是谁？好像有点眼熟。”

吴映洁也顺着王鸥的手指看向画面，下一刻全身汗毛竖起根根分明，凉意不可抑制地席卷全身：“她是校长，乃曦校长。”

王鸥迅速拖动视频进度条重新开始播放，并将音量开到最大。

乃曦校长：“这是这周的。”将一包东西递给甄老师。

“明白。”

“尤其注意王鸥，她最近状态不对。”

简短的对话，却似乎隐含着极大的信息量。乃曦校长给甄老师的是什么？她要甄老师去做什么？根据他们的对话可知他们不是第一天做这种交易了，可是他们之间的关系又是什么时候建立的？乃曦校长知道王鸥？这和王鸥又有什么关系？

疑问太多了，他们四个人面面相觑，没有一个人知道任何一个问题的答案，也没有人注意到视频仍然在继续播放。

“砰砰砰！”视频中突然出现的巨大敲门声将所有人都吓了一跳，敲门的人非常用力，导致门肉眼可见的在撞击下颤抖。注意力转回来，看到门打开的同时他们倒吸了一口冷气。门外站着的是撒医生。

他看着甄老师欲言又止，似乎有千言万语却无法开口。最后他拿出一包东西，递到甄老师手里。在这个角度可以看到撒医生的表情，好像有些不解，又有些隐忍的愤怒。

甄老师看了一眼拿，神色平静地拿过来揣进怀里。场面一度凝固，没有人说话，也没有人有接下来的动作。

最后还是甄老师先开口：“你还有什么想要说的吗？”

“应该是你有什么要说的吗？”

“我没有。”

撒医生叹了一口气：“你知道这东西的后果。”

“我不知道你在说什么，这是我治病的东西。”

撒医生摇摇头：“你等着。”说罢转身离去。

魏大勋眼疾手快按下暂停键，并将画面放大。他们都注意到了关键点，那包东西，和前一天那段视频中乃曦校长给甄老师的那一包东西看起来非常类似！

“那是什么？”吴映洁询问，声音颤抖，“是撒医生的罪名来源吗，危险物质？”

“不知道，”白敬亭手上已经有所动作了，飞速的关闭视频拔下U盘：“但是有一个人可能知道，我们现在去见他。”

“谁？”

“撒贝宁。”

“好。”吴映洁皱着眉头，起身就准备出门，被白敬亭拦住。

“你现在需要休息，正好再和鸥学姐讲一下你穿越的事。去找撒贝宁这件事就让我和魏大勋去好吗？”

在旁边一直没开口的王鸥突然发问：“你们知道撒贝宁现在在哪吗？”

白敬亭和魏大勋急匆匆向外赶的脚步突然定住，确实，他们现在要怎么找到撒贝宁？王鸥到他们的样子，叹了一口气：“怎么还是冒冒失失的，越是找到关键性线索，越要冷静。”不愧是在法院工作的人，这一番话说得白敬亭和魏大勋一脸惭愧自责。

王鸥看他们那个样子，也不忍再说教下去，深吸一口气，安慰地接着说：“还好我知道。”

顺着王鸥发到手机上的地址，白敬亭和魏大勋两人来到了这栋建筑前，看着建筑上显眼的蓝底白字“M市公安”，白敬亭和魏大勋耸耸肩，丝毫都不觉得意外。

此时有两人身着制服，急匆匆地从大门跑了出来。魏大勋耳聪目明，连忙对那两人喊：“撒贝宁！何炅！”

白敬亭顺着他的嗓音向那边望去，正是他们要找的人！

撒贝宁看到魏大勋和白敬亭之后也随即改变方向，向他们疾步走来：“我正要找你们！”

“我们也是来找你的。”白敬亭回答道。

应该也是记忆的突然改变的缘故，他们或许也是像王鸥一样“恍然大悟”，突然意识到不对劲，随即想找到当时一起取得证据的他们问个清楚。“是关于五年前甄老师和撒医生的案件吗？”

撒贝宁愣了一愣神：“没错。”

“现在是上班时间，你们有空吗？”魏大勋问。

何炅忍不住控诉：“可有空了，先不说我们刚刚结束了一个重大案件。这个人刚刚还突然拉着我一起把今年的所有年假都用了，大手大脚的。”

白敬亭无奈地笑着点点头：“接下来我要给你们讲一个非常不现实的故事，虽然听起来很像是我编的，但是我还是希望你们可以耐心听完。”

他们坐在露天的咖啡馆中，白敬亭的陈述照例以“不要告诉吴映洁她已经去世了的事”为结尾，又把目前发生的一切讲了一遍。

撒贝宁和何炅对望着，眼睛里明明白白地写着难以置信。白敬亭和魏大勋对此早有准备，拿出了那个U盘：“记得这个吗？”与此同时撒贝宁和何炅的眼神突然间起了变化。

他们一起再把乃曦校长和甄老师、撒医生和甄老师的两段视频看了一遍，在看到撒医生的片段时，撒贝宁控制不住腾地站了起来。嘴唇哆嗦着，在破口大骂的边缘。何炅反应神速，将他迅速带到了店外墙角。

“这些人！”撒贝宁终于遏制不住用拳头砸向店外墙壁，何炅一下没有拦住，撒贝宁的手上瞬间出现道道血痕。这是真的恨到了极致，用尽了全力的一拳。

至此故事的碎片终于拼凑了起来。与硬币存在双面一样，真相也不仅仅只有一个角度可以解读。现在他们手上的视频可以看见撒医生的表情，若是拍摄角度在撒医生侧面或背面，看起来极像是撒医生和甄老师在密谋什么。而其他角度的视频来源或许正是当时其他四个被拆除的摄像头。

再加上不知为何甄老师对强加于自己身上的强丨奸罪供认不讳，这反而为那份带有偏差的“真相”增加了可靠性。

乃曦校长在这一系列故事中其中扮演了极其重要的角色，可她究竟是如何利用了那些不同的角度的视频，如何形成完整的证据链将撒医生投入监牢？这样的操作似乎不是一个普通大学老师可以完成的。她究竟是谁？

“所以那包东西，你们知道到底是什么吗？投放又是如何投放？最后作用在了谁身上？”白敬亭问。

“是的，我们知道。那包东西名为利达菲拉，一种药物。对神经中枢有强烈的刺激作用，可改善注意力使人精神高度集中。按医嘱服用可以用于治疗嗜睡症多动症抑郁症等疾病，但是如果使用起来无章法，不加节制，会有相当大可怖的副作用。”

“本身这种药物是有成瘾性的，突然开始和突然停止服用易导致恶心反胃，头晕目眩。而在更极端的情况中，人会在药物持续累积的作用下极其兴奋，情绪敏感。冲动，易怒，严重时甚至无法控制自己的行为。”

白敬亭听到这心中已经有了答案，可是这个答案太过可怕，以至于他不敢直接说出来。“所以这些药物，用在谁身上？”这完全属于明知故问。

“学生。甄老师添加到那所谓的营养餐里，用在了全校所有的学生身上。”


	12. 契阔相逢

“疯子！”向来脾气好的魏大勋也没有忍住，骂了出来。

“事情曝光之后为了避免社会恐慌，没有将具体信息告知所有学生。这也是为什么学校在案件发生后突然安排了一起全校必须参加的强制性综合体检。”撒贝宁的手在桌下握紧。

白敬亭想了想：“我怀疑这件事的幕后黑手正是乃曦校长，于情她有动机学校升学率似乎在她的执教生涯之中一直都占重要的部分；于理她在视频中出现了，而且看似和甄老师来往密切。”

“我同意小白的看法，”何炅微微颔首，“不过你这个证据是哪来的？如果我没有记错，好像当时是交给鬼鬼保管的来着？”

当六个人聚集在无忧照相馆中的时候，原本宽敞的照相馆竟也显得狭小。

王鸥听完他们的陈述，不由得回忆起了那段吃营养餐的日子。吃的那段时间确实精力旺盛，学习效率大大提升。可每次结束之后的恶心反胃，头晕目眩，甚至脾气暴躁又易怒都让她心有余悸。

作为优等生，她的学习状态被乃曦校长重点关注也合乎常理，她专门让甄老师注意自己？只是因为想要让自己持续服用药物达到理想状态？还是说她知道甄老师对自己的猥亵行为？她知道吗？她不知道吗？王鸥长长地呼出一口气，说不出话来。

何炅此时提出方案：“如果穿越是真的，那么是不是可以让小鬼拿着证据回去？拿回去交给那个时候的我爸，这样是不是可以？”

“那我马上拿证据回去，一定会给校长应有的制裁的同时，还给撒医生一个清白！”吴映洁身体前倾，神情急切，恨不得马上再次回到过去。

其中一个故事碎片在拼凑的同时，另一个迷案似乎也有了突破口。吴映洁的父亲有可能也是被这种药物所害。

所有人包括吴映洁本人都想到了这一点，因此她更加迫切地想要回到过去。如果可以拯救自己的父母，此行在所不辞。

“不是......穿越什么的，是真的吗......”撒贝宁依然心有疑虑，“何老师你相信吗？”

白敬亭想了想，替何老师作出了回应：“为了鬼鬼的安全，虽然今天不能作很多次的尝试，但是可以试一次作为证明。鬼鬼你这次回去不要有太多压力，只用在手上写一些所见所闻就可以回来了。一定不要给自己太大压力，我们今天先不管结果，好吗？”

“好。”

也是，自己如今不是一个人了，好不容易再次有了会为自己担心的人，如果勉强自己他们会不会自责？会不会觉得没有照顾好我？

尤其是他，他好像特别担心自己。白敬亭给吴映洁的感觉就像亲人一样，而吴映洁也不知不觉之中越来越信任他，依赖他，甚至开始没有办法接受没有他在身边。

白敬亭不像魏大勋那样活泼炽热如明火，他更像是冷焰，周身带着疏离，却燃点极低，不知从什么时候开始便已经开始燃烧自己，持续不断地放着明亮的红色的光，将无边黑暗照亮。

这光如今时时陪伴在她身侧，与她并肩于漫漫长路上，砥砺前行。

“咔嚓”，吴映洁带着茫然的表情流出泪水。魏大勋和白敬亭早已见怪不怪，递上早已准备好的纸巾。而王鸥忍不住发出惊呼，撒贝宁和何炅也双双睁圆了眼睛。

吴映洁的本来洁净的手臂内侧瞬间出现了中性笔留下的痕迹。

“我”，王鸥读出声。虽然只有一个字，没有办法刚刚吴映洁在过去发生了什么，但是证明存在超自然现象已经绰绰有余了。

撒贝宁怀疑自己是不是眼花，走过来盯着看了好久也没回过神。

在征得吴映洁的同意之后，他缓缓地伸出手指，在那个“我”字上面抹了一下。字迹确实是刚写上没多久，连墨水都还没干透，经过撒贝宁的手指动作一下子模糊开来。

撒贝宁搓着指尖的黑色墨迹，心里还有些愧疚。其实他的本意并不是想要检查字迹。他是想确认一件事，面前的吴映洁是真是存在的吗？

之间仍然残留着女孩手臂的温热触感，是可以碰得到的，留着血液的鲜活的人。撒贝宁不知道为什么那一刻有一种想要落泪的冲动。从第一次见到吴映洁开始到现在，已经过了五年了啊。

当年她是流星，璀璨地从天边降落，她的勇敢与善良在撒贝宁的心中洒下一片星光。甚至可以说是她的出现让自己发现了自己与生俱来的强烈正义感，与她相处的时光让他发现了自己想要成为的样子。如今他成为刑警，和吴映洁的出现也脱不开干系。可流星闪过之后便是刹那间陨落，令人心痛，令人惋惜。

当年吴映洁去世的时候在世间已经是孑孓一人，告别仪式是撒贝宁组织的。受她父亲案件的影响，前来的人寥寥无几，可此时此刻处于无忧照相馆中的这几个人当时都去了。他们一一献上她生前最爱的丁香花，为她哀悼，同时也为失去了她的自己哀悼。

自那之后他们五人似乎很久都没再联系，但他们都清楚，没有一个人忘记了吴映洁，只不过是将对她的思念放置好，以便正常生活罢了。

上帝撒播慈爱施与世人，撒贝宁看着曾经黑白的面庞再次有血有肉地出现在自己面前，作为坚定的无神论者，他在那一刻，也有一秒相信了上帝的存在。

面对突然给予拥抱的撒贝宁，吴映洁显然有些不知所措：“学长？”

撒贝宁自觉失态，立刻松开面前的少女，掩饰地拍拍她的肩膀：“我只是觉得，你能回来真好。”

别人看不出来，可和他同学同事多年的何炅一眼就看出撒贝宁的情绪波动。可他不拆穿，因为此时的他也是一样的感动。

吴映洁，能再次看到你，真好。

如果世间真有上帝时刻于空中俯瞰苍生，那么他一定会觉得有趣，这几个人竟然可以在思想上如此的同步。

每个人心里都默默感慨。吴映洁，你还活着，真好。

* * *

休息了几天，在吴映洁反复多次通过在白敬亭面前原地高抬腿，开合跳，俯卧撑等各种莫名其妙突如其来的运动，以证明自己已经恢复好了之后，今天白敬亭终于松口同意让她再次回到过去了。

得到白敬亭批准的下一秒吴映洁就飞速拨通了其他人的电话，把他们都召唤到了照相馆来。看着再次变得拥挤的照相馆白敬亭有些无奈：“就让魏大勋给你拍照就好了，大家都挺忙的。”

撒贝宁连忙表示：“不忙！你忘了吗，我和何炅请了年假！”何炅在一旁斜了撒贝宁一眼，他立刻乖巧地闭上了嘴。

“我最近也还可以。主要是想着人多力量大，之前因为我的事你们都忙前忙后，现在我也想帮帮你们，帮帮吴映洁的爸爸，还有撒医生。”王鸥看向大家。

一提到撒医生，撒贝宁就像换了一个人。他冷静坚定，就像当时在校医室他破门而入的那时一样。

“就当是我为了我自己，请让我参与。”他看向白敬亭说。

魏大勋和吴映洁早已准备就绪。看着吴映洁神色紧张，白敬亭也跟着紧张了起来，说点什么缓解一下她紧张的情绪？目光转移到她的手上，她的小手握得紧紧的，手心中是项链上的笔。白敬亭突然想起了什么：“诶？我想起来了！你因为这支笔说我傻子。”

吴映洁一怔后随即笑了起来，看到因为笑而情绪略微放松下来的吴映洁，白敬亭也笑着松了一口气。

撒贝宁在旁边补刀：“可不是嘛！我当时就在想，这笔真的是看起来又傻又有用，谁想出来的？太绝了。”

“我。”白敬亭扶额。

何炅拉扯了一下撒贝宁的一角，给了他一个眼色，撒贝宁立马化身乖巧本人：“哦那没事了。”

何炅，专治撒贝宁，疗效奇好。

“来来来，各部门就位！我要拍照了！”魏大勋利用他的大嗓门将话题转回正题。

“好！”吴映洁中气十足地回应，同时用力握了握手中的笔。因为给她笔的那个人是白敬亭，当初觉得有些傻气的笔现在却给了她无限的力量。她再次用余光偷偷瞄了一圈，环顾拥挤的照相馆。能再次遇到你们真好，吴映洁心想。

“咔嚓”

虽然撒贝宁何炅王鸥三人已经见过一次吴映洁突然流泪的画面，可是再见一次还是有些说不出来的震撼。还是白敬亭反应迅速些，“手上写了什么？”，他上前递上纸巾并询问。

吴映洁举起手腕展示给他们看。

“怎么还是只有一个‘我’字？”何炅有些疑惑。

撒贝宁提出猜想：“不会是你的笔没水了吧？”

这话乍听起来像是在捣乱，但是也不能排除这种可能性。可是看着出现在纸张上流畅的笔迹，大家再次陷入了迷茫。

“再拍一次吧。”吴映洁眨巴着大眼睛向魏大勋要求。“咔嚓”相机响，这回有变化了，多了一个字，“救”。

“我知道了。”白敬亭再次抓住了细微的要点。“有可能是鬼鬼从穿越过去，到穿越回来之间的时间太短了，短到时间上来不及写很多，只能一次写一个字。”

“那我们再多拍几下。”魏大勋向吴映洁示意。吴映洁点点头。

等看到吴映洁手上完整的句子，所有人都沉默了。那是五个字：“我救不了她”。

吴映洁看着自己手上的字，心一阵绞痛。至此她也明白了，明白了她回到的究竟是哪个场景，也明白了为什么每次待在过去时间都如此的短暂。

她穿越回去，出现在他面前的是母亲鲜血淋漓，已经没有了呼吸的苍白躯体。


	13. 水晶兰

虽然现在的她没有改变关键性事件，也就没有对穿越回去的事留下记忆，可是当她看到自己手上的字的时候还是感到一阵晕眩。这是什么意思呢？她永远也无法改变失去母亲的事实了吗？

她用求助的眼神看向白敬亭，这样的眼神让白敬亭下意识地想回避，却突然意识到这样会让吴映洁更难过。等到白敬亭再尝试用坚定的眼神回望时还是晚了一步，那一瞬间回避的动作还是被吴映洁捕捉到了。

“休息一下吧。”魏大勋发话，将摄像机暂时用布盖了起来。

吴映洁就快忍不住即将落下的泪，但是实在不想给这低沉的气氛再增添压抑：“我......我出去透透气。”

等她奔跑到江边，泪水终于不受控制地流了出来。

自从她开始穿越之后她已经很久没有哭过了，一是因为有了白敬亭和魏大勋的陪伴她似乎终于过上了平凡的生活。除此之外就是因为她在穿越之中哭泣太多了，让她甚至觉得自己在是不是已经清空了泪腺，没有了泪水储备。

原来即使可以穿越也有始终都无法改变的事。

她在意识到了这一点之后眼泪突然决堤，不仅仅是因为想到母亲死去而感到悲痛，还因为她内心的动摇。就像多米诺骨牌的第一块轻轻倒塌，在她心里引发了一场山崩地裂的地震。

好不容易有的希望，如果自己这次回去也无法改变任何事，该怎么办。

先不说她自己，把希望寄托与自己身上，希望为撒医生戏曲冤屈的撒贝宁该怎么办。对她始终抱有希望的白敬亭又怎么办，王鸥何炅魏大勋他们又会怎么想？

这一刻她终于感受到了她肩上的重量。

吴映洁抱着膝盖蹲了下来，涓涓泪水流下，与视野中的江流融为一体。

“鬼鬼。”此时身后有人温柔地叫她的小名。何炅走到她身边，也蹲了下来。“没事的鬼鬼，你如果累了我们可以休息，你如果不想再穿越了我们也不会逼迫你。你是自由的，你可以做你想做的事，也可以拒绝你不想做的。”

在何炅温柔的嗓音中吴映洁彻底放下了体面：“我想啊！”，她哭喊着，任凭眼泪流进嘴里，带着苦涩的咸。

“我想啊，我太想了。可是我怕。”

何炅扶着她坐在草坪上：“没关系没关系。我们也可以现在拿着证据尝试申诉，这样也可以。”

“可这样撒医生就会无缘无故接受在监狱里度过五年。我还想......”

我还想对我的父亲再说一句话。吴映洁抽泣着，心中仍是不甘心。

何炅没有再说话，只是在吴映洁身边时不时温柔的拍着她的背。

不知道过了过久，吴映洁她突然站了起来，快步往照相馆走。走了两步似乎觉得不够快甚至跑了起来。

“鬼鬼？”何炅疑惑地追上去。“铃铃！”门铃随着吴映洁猛地开门动作而剧烈摇晃，“我决定好了！”，她向照相机前走，没有回头：“魏大勋，能不能麻烦你帮我拍照！”

看着她身后气喘吁吁跟上来的何炅，撒贝宁忍不住问：“你和鬼鬼说了什么啊？”

何炅无辜地摇了摇头：“我只是把大家的想法按原话说了一遍。”

“那怎么......”大家一起担忧地看着吴映洁。

“我承认，我刚刚退缩了，就连现在我的手都还在颤抖。就刚刚那短短的一段时间，我已经在心里想了成千上万次，如果我改变不了过去该怎么办。但是我也知道，只是想是没用的，就像无论如何我都想尝试一样，如果我只是想，过去发生的事就永远都都不会改变。”

吴映洁一口气说了这么多字，一时有些缺氧。她用力喘了一口气，缓缓闭上眼睛，然后再次睁开。

虽然她现在看起来十分狼狈，眼睛和鼻子都红得看不下去，睫毛上还沾着泪珠，脸上也哭花了，可是她的眼睛里已经不再继续流出眼泪。

“即使我现在还是很痛苦，很难过，很害怕，甚至有些抗拒。但是，我还是想尝试。”

听完这一番告白，所有人都说不出话来，感慨感动心疼心酸，各种情绪糅杂在了一起。王鸥率先感到眼眶酸得发痛，背过身不忍让吴映洁看见自己的泪。

“所以，你们相信我吗？”吴映洁的话带着微不可查地颤抖。

“相信。”白敬亭的回答甚至没有一刻迟疑。

“我们也相信。”

“鬼鬼......”王鸥努力在脸上保持微笑，但是似乎失败了，“鬼鬼你一定要小心。”

吴映洁回应了她一个看起来不算太好，但是起码可以看出来是笑的笑容，随即转向魏大勋：“拜托了。”

* * *

再次回到充满着铁锈味的过去。吴映洁没敢立刻睁开眼睛，仅仅是听到父亲的呼吸声，她就快要崩溃。可是她硬生生地忍住了。

过了很久很久，她深呼吸无数次之后，终于尝试将眼镜睁开了一条缝。

“相信我，我的女儿，请你相信我！”

啊，父亲。吴映洁终于坚持到了这个时候，眼泪没有留下来。

“爸爸，我相信你。我相信你。”

看着父亲脸上感动和愧疚交相出现，吴映洁突然感到一丝解脱。

曾经犹豫对父亲不信任而带来的羁绊似乎在“相信”二字说出口的瞬间荡然无存。她终于迈出了这一步，将她心中桎梏了她许久的枷锁亲手打破。

“把人带走！”“是！”警察出现，将父亲缉拿。

现在要做的是将证据马上交给何队长，洗去撒医生冤屈的同时安排对父亲做一次检查，父亲的失控极有可能也是利达菲拉导致，和乃曦校长有着千丝万缕的联系。

吴映洁转身准备再次开始奔跑的时候，突然看到了身后的人，她吃惊地睁大了眼睛：“何队长？”

“我记得你是M市重点高中的吴映洁？你是这家的住户吗？”

“是。”

“我对发生的事真的表示很遗憾，您父亲虽是我的下属，可现在他同时也是罪犯。在法律面前人人平等，非常抱歉让你看到自己的父亲被抓走的场面。”

“何队长！”吴映洁努力平稳自己的情绪，以免声音过于颤抖，将早已在心中排练过千万次的话一口气倾倒了出来，“我爸爸可能是无辜的，可能是因为一种名为利达菲拉的药物导致。这种药物在M市重点高中甄老师的案子中出现过，其实当时撒医生是被设计顶罪了的，他的背后另有其人，是乃曦校长！”

何队长看起来有一些疑惑：“利达菲拉？先不管这个案子你是怎么知道的，这个案子已经结案了。你知道你在说什么吗？”

“我知道，所以才来求助于你。”吴映洁从项链上将U盘取下，递给何队长。

“何队长，案件似乎另有隐情，这是证据。”

何队长借用了吴映洁家中的电脑，沉默着将视频看完，深深地叹了一口气：“这个视频，也是当时在甄老师家安装的摄像头取得的？”

“是。”

“还有别的证据吗？你这个发现太关键了。”

“没有了，这是我们唯一的备份。”

说完吴映洁突觉好像哪里有些不对。

“也”？什么叫也是当时安装的摄像头取得的？他知道有多份证据？他知道乃曦校长换了证据？他知道利达菲拉？他知道这件事的真相？他知道！

吴映洁反应过来之后立刻就想把U盘抢回来，可还是太迟了，她的灵敏程度远远不及受过高强度专业训练的何队长。

何队长脸色阴沉地看着吴映洁：“或许，我记得我和你说过。小姑娘。你很聪明，但是要注意保护自己。”

吴映洁看着面前的人，心中的的震惊远远大于害怕：“为什么？”

“看到好的东西被限制使用，总会有些可惜。”何队长面色平淡，却说着让耳朵仅仅是听到就会感到刺痛的话，“这份证据，不应该存在。”说罢他当着吴映洁的面，把U盘丢在脚下，狠狠地碾为了碎片。

“......是你？利达菲拉是你......？”吴映洁心口一阵剧痛，让她无法顺利地表达。

何队长看着她，像是看着被大头针钉住翅膀的美丽蝴蝶，即使在努力挣扎也摆脱不了变成标本的命运。

他掏出手机给在楼下等待的队友打了一个电话，让他们不用等待自己。电话结束之后便开始仔细端详起吴映洁的反应。面前的女孩明明已经害怕的快要站不住，却仍然逞强地用那两颗大眼珠子死死地盯着他。

真像是临死前无用的挣扎啊，何队长心想。

* * *

何队长不知道自己是怎么变成刑警的，明明自己本来的理想是当一个化学家。一个没有怎么见过阳光的人，居然莫名其妙成为了别人眼中闪闪发光的存在，这真是太讽刺了。

成为刑警，面对过无数穷凶极恶的歹徒之后，他愈发确认。仅仅是靠燃烧信念带来的光是远远不够的。想要毁灭黑暗，只有先成为黑暗的一部分。

目前手上的案子似乎永远都满足不了他，他向往着更刺激更血腥更恶劣的案件。他沉浸于每一次将犯人绳之以法时的快感，他更渴望在法庭上见证他们被判处死刑。如果可以他甚至希望可以由他来犯人处决，眼睁睁的看着他们被剥夺了生命。

水晶兰，一种腐生植物，它不是兰花，也不是蕈类。全身没有叶绿素，故无法进行光合作用，只能靠着腐烂的植物来获得养份；水晶兰白色透明的叶子已经退化成鳞片状贴在茎的旁边，白色。茎也是白色，没有分支。常见于冷凉潮湿的针阔叶混合林间。

何队长就像是这样的植物，无法汲取阳光，却需要生长，只好从腐烂的同类身上汲取养分，来营造这花开的盛况。

他就这么成长着，直至有一天他突然发现自己似乎很久都没有清醒的时候。

从什么时候开始自己变得嗜睡？他不允许自己宝贵的时间都浪费在倦意上，于是他来到了医院，那是他第一次接触利达菲拉的地方。


	14. 善恶

“事到如今，我就不妨和你讲讲我的故事。”

“利达菲拉是我提炼的，也是我一直使用的。”

“好的东西要和全社会共享。我用在手下身上，让他们都精力充沛地面对案件。我还会将部分出售给信得过的人，得到的钱除了购买原材料之外全都捐给了慈善组织。这就是我的生存方式。”

“可是......”听到这里吴映洁内心有些挣扎。“你这样不仅仅是透支自己的生命！还拉着其他人给你陪葬！”

“可换取的是更好的明天！你知道在使用了药物之后M市案件侦破率提高了多少吗，80%。你知道这个数据什么概念吗？意味着你现在跟我说话的这十分钟就有一个重案罪犯被抓获！我的这些牺牲难道不值得吗！”

“要是实在没有概念，那我问问你，你高考前一段时间有没有觉得自己状态特别好？那全都是因为利达菲拉！你好好想想吧！”

一下全部都串了起来。原来真的是校长，是校长找何队长购买的药物，是校长安排甄老师添加在营养餐里。吴映洁终于跌坐在了地上，因为强忍着泪水而发出细微的呜咽。她此时感到有人站在了她面前，把她挡在了身后。她只看得到那人的背影。

何队长看到突然出现的人神色中闪过一丝慌乱，但很快恢复镇定。“您好这里是案发现场，请不要擅自靠近。”

“何队长，我录下了你刚刚说的话。”男孩高举起了手中的手机。是白敬亭！

何队长笑了：“你撒谎。”

“我没有！”

“让我看看，语调突然升高，眼睛快速眨动，右手举着手机但左手一直紧紧地攥着衣角。太明显了，小朋友。”

何队长说对了，白敬亭过于震惊，心理素质并没有强大到可以立刻录音留下证据。现在他站出来假装有证据，其实才刚刚开始录。或许自己拙劣的谎言在受过各种专业训练的何队长面前，实在是太过可笑了。可即使是暴露也逼迫自己要站出来，他太过于担心吴映洁会受到伤害。

看白敬亭许久没有回答，何队长深呼一口气：“我说中了？真是不好意思，没空继续陪你们玩下去了。希望你们好自为之。”，随即转身离开。

何队长一离开白敬亭就迅速回过头查看，看到吴映洁似乎没有受伤才松了一口气。他明明看着吴映洁进了楼，但是无论在楼下怎么喊她的名字都没有得到回应。放心不下上来看看，没想到正好听见何队长的自白。

“白白，怎么办......没有证据了......怎么办......”

看着吴映洁明明刚刚才经历了家破人亡，现在却还在担心证据，白敬亭的心被狠狠地揪了一把。“先不管那个，你还好吗？”

“说实话，很不好。”吴映洁眼神空洞，硬生生没有掉下泪来。“你知道吗，我本以为救不了妈妈已经是最坏的事了。可是现在才发现我好像谁也救不了。”

“肯定有方法，”白敬亭感觉自己的眼睛似乎发酸发红，将女孩揽进怀里，咬咬牙。

* * *

最先找的人是和白敬亭在同一大学广告设计专业的魏大勋。随后他们在M市政法大学法学大楼找到了王鸥。可面对同样在M市政法大学学习侦查学专业的撒贝宁和何炅，他们犹豫了。没有一个人知道该不该找他们，该不该和他们说，如果要说又要怎么说。他们会相信吴映洁？还是会相信何队长？

四个人聚集在M市政法大学的图书馆讨论区，却沉默地像是正处于自习区一样，可即使无人发话，他们却依然引人注目。两个帅气却愁容满面的男生，加上本校刑法学专业院花，还有一个单看脸是很可爱，但身上却沾了许多像血迹一样的污渍的女生，这样的组合反而让它本来可爱的面庞显得惨白而可怖。这个组合光从外表就可以脑补几百集惊醒动魄光陆怪离的故事。

王鸥心里的震惊绝对不比在场的其他人小。一想到曾经敬佩敬仰的乃曦校长，如此关照她竟有很大一部分原因是为了监视她是否好好的服用了药物，心里五味陈杂。我还以为我们曾是朋友。

面前的女孩一直穿着带血的衣服也不是个事，王鸥先行离去，说去宿舍为吴映洁找一套更换的衣服。

王鸥走后魏大勋再也耐不住这死一般的沉默，和往来学生向他们频频递来的注目礼，“我真的不敢相信，居然是何队长。还有乃曦校长，他们……我真的不知道该如何评价。只能说是疯子啊，都是疯子。”

也许用疯子在何队长和乃曦校长面前都算太没分量的形容词，极端，癫狂，狠，这些词通通可以用在他们身上。甄老师的恶是直接的，由于无法控制生理上最直接的性丨欲，他堕入罪恶对自己的学生犯下不可饶恕的罪行。

而他们呢？药物在透支手下身体的同时却为M市治安环境的维护提供了帮助。药物使用在给学生的身体带来伤害的同时，却也帮助他们取得一个又一个高分，一个又一个奖状。案件侦破率大大提高有助于社会安稳，而学生们的成绩和竞赛可以帮助他们未来的路走得更顺畅。这用身体上的伤害换来的加成值得吗？伤害和成果无法量化，伤害和成果之间更没有一个评判标准。

如果何队长不采取偷偷下药的方式，而是直接问他兢兢业业，殚精竭虑一心为人民服务的手下：这里有一个药，吃了不仅可以集中注意力还可以使精神变好，你们吃吗？他们会不会依然接受服用？

如果她不采取偷偷下药的方式，而是直接向那些品学兼优的好学生询问：这里有一颗药，吃了可以学习效率大大提升，你们吃吗？他们会不会也欣然接受，趋之若鹜？

何队长和乃曦校长代替他们做了这个决定，这是恶吗？

而滥用处方药物，对使用者的身心健康都造成了极大的损害，后患无穷。这是善吗？

没有人能回答这两个问题。善恶实则难辨，可依然有一道寒光利剑，可将两者之间藕断丝连的部分彻底斩断。法律面前无善恶，贵在平等。

他们无论如何都是触及到了法律的红线。理应收到法律的制裁，颠扑不破。

“我也不敢相信，虽然他们的动机善恶不明，结果好坏参杂。但法律就是法律，既然知道了这些违法事实，就无法坐视不管。更何况这还关乎撒医生和鬼鬼的父亲能否雪冤。何队长，乃曦校长，一定不能就这样放过他们。”

“何队长和奶昔校长做了什么？”回头看发现是一个人抱着一套给吴映洁用来替换的女士便服。可那人不是王鸥，而是撒贝宁，和他身后站着的何炅。

“这……你怎么在这？你听到了什么？为什么是你拿衣服过来？王鸥呢？”

他们有想过可能会在校园里遇见何炅和撒贝宁，所以专门选择在他们有课的时候和王鸥约在图书馆见面。可如今的相见却不像是偶然。

“我们下课的时候见到等在教室门口的王鸥，她把手上的衣服交给我们让我们带过来见你们。她说我们值得知道真相，她还说她决定去做一件事，这件事只能她自己完成，让我们原谅她所做的决定。我们还没来得及问她说的都是些什么她就消失在了视野中，只得按照她所说的来到了这里。那么你们刚刚说的到底是什么？王鸥口中的'值得知道的事'又是什么？”

王鸥说的没错，何炅和撒贝宁作为最直接关联人，作为他们的朋友的理应知道真相，只是他们都害怕面对何炅和撒贝宁知道事情真相之后的反应。而王鸥这个看似先斩后奏的做法其实相当于在所有人背后推了一把，强迫事情得以发展下去。

看着群聊中王鸥发来的最后一句话“不用担心，手机暂时关机。”，他们心中甚至连可能性的猜测都没有。王鸥将这一局面留给了白敬亭他们，可她本人又去了哪里？去做什么？


	15. 羁绊

迫于王鸥强行制造的必须坦白的局面，白敬亭将他全部所见所闻都告诉了撒贝宁和何炅。

如果把刚刚他们的沉默看做0度，那现在他们之前的气温绝对已经达到了一个无法忍受的负温度。在表述之前白敬亭心里预想过无数可能发生的事，可面前的两个没有一点异常的举动。听完这一切，又过了许久，何炅突然笑了，“原来他把一个人关在房间的时候，是在做这样的事啊。”

“你知道？”吴映洁无法掩饰情绪的波动，声音陡然提高，引得周围人又纷纷看了过来。

白敬亭将她的手握住，手上的热量慢慢地传递到了吴映洁冰冷的小手上，让她稍微恢复了一点温度，情绪在这温柔地一握中也缓慢平复。她努力地深呼吸着，努力的将泪水控制在了眼眶。也不知道是什么支撑着她，还是说因为接受了过大的信息量突然有了质的变化，吴映洁一直都没有哭出来。

即使无数次眼泪差点掉落，但最后都以吴映洁的胜利告终，她忍耐着，她可以忍耐，但她无法接受无止境的忍耐。而现在的状况就是她最无法接受的状况，需要忍耐泪水的时间一眼望不到头。

“也不能算是知道，我只知道不知道从什么时候开始，他经常会把自己关在房间里，但是那个房间他从来不让我进。他说每个人都有秘密，而作为一个有人性的人，都应该尊重他人的秘密。所以我也从来都不知道他在里面做些什么。”

“你相信我们了吗？”白敬亭对何炅接受的这么快反而有些吃惊，更隐约地感到不安。

“我不认为你会在这件事上对我们说谎。”随即何炅转过身去，看进撒贝宁的眼睛：“真的很抱歉，一直以来他在我面前都是一个好父亲，我也一直把他当做一个好人。”

撒贝宁摇摇头：“首先，你不用和我说抱歉，这并不是你的错。其次，我不知道何队长是好人还是坏人。小时候的我受各大影视作品影响，总觉得人就应该非黑即白，好坏分明，可如今我也不是小孩了。何队长可以成为你眼中的好父亲，同时他也是那些受药物伤害的人眼中的恶魔，是那些因为他的极端而与亲人分别的人眼中的恶魔。”

“但是他的所作所为和你无关。如果你在感情上对何队长恨不起来，我也完全可以理解。因为即使我知道了是你的父亲造成了一起又一起的悲剧，可我依然对你恨不起来，即使假设你不愿意协助我，甚至假设你之后想要包庇你的父亲，我在感情上也实在无法恨你。既然我自己都做不到将感情与正义与否相匹配，我当然也无法要求你。”

“我这个人可能就是这个毛病，越到重要的时刻越是无法言简意赅。我只是想表达我自己，我相信白敬亭和鬼鬼说的，同时我也相信你一直以来不知情。我把他们当朋友，你在我心中也依然重要。何队长违反法律，理应得到制裁，这是我将要去努力完成的一件事。”

一口气说了这么多，撒贝宁觉得自己快要喘不上气来，虽然说了自己要努力完成，但是自己心里其实没底，到底要怎么做？按照他的了解，人民检察院依法受理司法工作人员利用职权实施的下列侵犯公民权利、损害司法公正犯罪的举报，可是真的有效吗？他不知道问谁可以得到答案。

何炅嗯了一声表示自己听到了，接着说：“让我一个人待一会。”，转身离去。表面上神色平静，但是作为他的密友，撒贝宁知道他这个状态其实已经濒临崩溃的边缘。他知道何炅内心的挣扎，作为他的朋友，自己本应追上去，安慰他，关心他，鼓励他，可现在自己却似乎成了这世界上唯一一个没有立场载站到他身边的人。

最后还是忍不住询问了何炅的舍友，得知他回到了宿舍之后才安心了一些。此时撒贝宁心中已经有了决定，他选择再一次相信国家，相信法律。

当晚，撒贝宁下登陆了国家监察网，认真的填写了举报信息。当他最终按下提交键的时候，他突然感到一阵解脱。就像这一按可以将他和何炅之间的壁垒打破，就像按下这一键就可以重新再和何炅无话不谈一样。可这样的感觉终究只是幻象。

在那天之后撒贝宁就很久没有见过何炅了，辅导员给他的解释是何炅请了病假。他曾尝试电话联系却无人接听，但微信却又有一两个字的回复。这样的状况实在是无法向警察报案失踪。

向警察报案？意识到自己的这个想法的时候撒贝宁自嘲的笑了。

原本的他们亲密无间，像是飞机的两翼，并肩作战无往不利，可如今他们却像是破碎的蛛网，仅靠游丝般的线连接。撒贝宁在这段时间仍然坚持每天给何炅发消息，何炅有时候会汇，可大多数时间发出去的消息就像是投入湖中的石子，杳无音讯。

在举报后虽然立刻有收到立案反馈，可这之后的具体进程撒贝宁却无从得知。自己究竟会得到一个什么样的结果？撒贝宁每日思考着这个问题的的同时也没有荒废学业，他反而如饥似渴的学习，如果说有什么可以让他更快的成长，似乎只有学习。

他们也经常聚会，商讨应对措施，王鸥也在场，可王鸥对那天她的突然离开只字不提。其他人也不过问。大家似乎达成了共识，即使何队长是罪犯，可他说的一句话还是有道理的，作为一个有人性的人，都应该尊重他人的秘密。就像撒贝宁也有他自己的秘密，他没有把自己实名举报这件事告诉任何人。

这次不比之前，甄老师只是一个猥琐小人，反侦察能力几乎为零，这才让他们几个高中生取得了证据。何队长，身居国家部门高层，以他们几个大学生，无论如何都不能撼动他的。

撒贝宁清楚地明白这一点，即使他们再怎么商讨对策，都难以真正有效地施加到何队长身上。可何队长身居要职，若是实名举报很难说会不会有人为他通风报信，但他这一决定已是背水一战，这一次撒贝宁压上了自己的信念。

若举报真的有效，那么这个国家的政治体制就值得奉献他宝贵的一生，如果举报无效，甚至自己被报复甚至杀害，那就连同着他的信念一起死去。这个世界似乎也没有什么值得他好好活着创造价值的必要了。

* * *

今天似乎非比寻常，首先是从来都不翘课的王鸥居然翘课了，她没有解释什么，而是让大家拿着身份证和她去一个地方。等撒贝宁，吴映洁，白敬亭，魏大勋跟着王鸥到达了王鸥所说的目的地的时候，他们心里都不约而同地震荡了起来。他们现在正处于MG市中级人民法院。

王鸥站在法院大厅，望着大厅中央滚动播放开庭信息的LED屏幕，没有说话。看了一会，她突然有了下一步的动作，带着其他人走向传达室。当他们拿着用身份证换得的旁听证，所有人都似乎有千万个问题想问。旁听证上面写的很清楚“乃曦投放危险物质罪一案”。

在其他人开口询问之前王鸥先阻止了他们：“我知道你们有很多问题想问，但是还是先等到公开庭审之后我们再说吧，三言两语恐怕说不完。”王鸥温柔地笑着，但此时此刻吴映洁却只想哭。

在王鸥突然离去的那天她肯定独自一人做了什么，她肯定瞒着大家独自承担了什么，这样温柔而坚强的人让吴映洁真的差点克制不住落下泪来。她下意识地抱住了王鸥。

“哎呀怎么了，你是不是又想太多？我想跟你们说啊你们别自己擅自脑补我受委屈什么的，都别莫名其妙的同情我哈，姐姐我还要留着精力听接下来的公开庭审呢。好了好了鬼鬼，我看你是不是又想哭了？嗯？现在哭还早了！给我忍着。”

吴映洁听话地松开了王鸥，忍住没有掉下泪来，用力挤出一个微笑。

其实她刚刚并没有胡乱脑补，她只是单纯的想一件事。太好了，自己能改变过去把她拯救是在是太好了。她值得活着，她就是美好本身，她存在在这个世界上是这个世界的荣幸，她值得。

吴映洁感谢每一个人的陪伴，每一个人的用尽全力。而她自己即使无数次的动摇最终也选择再次回到过去，即使无数次信念摇摇欲坠都没有放任自己落下泪来，她同时为一直坚持到现在的自己而心怀感激。

每一个人的不放弃，才最终换得如今在茫茫无尽地黑夜之中隐隐约约出现的微微曦光。


	16. 曦光

“感谢法庭给我最后陈述的机会，我认罪，我确实伪造证据，有意想要将甄老师治更严重的罪。我和何队长有买卖违禁药物交易关系，取得危险药物后指使甄老师将药物用在正在成长中的学生身上。”

“是我的一意孤行让许多人处于危机之中，因此我自首。我一定尽我所能配合对何队长的调查，且认真反思了自己的行为。希望法院从轻、减轻处罚。”

乃曦完成了庭审的最后陈述，她因投放危险物质罪、伪证罪等数罪并罚，但念在自首以及悔过态度良好，最终被判处7年有期徒刑。

在庭审结束，乃曦校长即将被带离之时，可以明显的感受到她的目光在旁听席上搜索，最终停留在了他们五人所处的这一片区域，目光接触他们看到乃曦校长笑了，没有不甘，没有恨意，只是一个普通的微笑。在其他人都在困惑的同时，王鸥给出了回应，她轻轻地向乃曦校长挥挥手，嘴微微开合。“谢谢你，再见。”王鸥无声地说。

当他们走出法院外，还没等王鸥长舒一口气，吴映洁率先锤了她手臂一拳，给她来了一个猝不及防。“诶？小鬼你入场前不还给我拥抱吗，现在怎么出来了反而打我一拳。”

“你这个人！又独自行动！万一你遇到危险怎么办！”

“这个确实是我不对，”王鸥笑着说，“不过啊，好像除了我之外还有人也一意孤行了。我的导师从他在检察院的朋友那里听说，何队长的案子接到不止一个人的实名举报，在加上有人匿名举报何队长具体的犯罪证据所处地点，同时还有乃曦校长的供述和配合，何队长的案件已经在法院排队了。鬼鬼你要怪的话不能只怪我哦，还要连其他两个人一起怪。”

“哈？！你们一个两个的！还把不把我当朋友啦？什么都不说的！”吴映洁气得眼睛都瞪大了一倍。

撒贝宁开口：“正是因为把你们当朋友，才不愿意把你们一起置于危险的境地。我坦白，那个实名举报的人是我。”

“还有我。”白敬亭在一旁悄悄举起了手，这让撒贝宁有些惊讶。“我怕万一身份暴露被打击报复，所以没有和你们说。”这倒是和撒贝宁想的一样。他们在这方面也是极为相似的人，宁愿自己孤身一人铤而走险，面对火海深渊，却将在意的人用力推离危险。

“你！”吴映洁也给白敬亭的手臂上来了一拳。

“那还有一个咧，那个匿名提交证据线索的人是谁咧？”吴映洁攥着她小小地拳头，不解气般地环顾身边的人，可却再无一人发话。

哦是了，她应该第一时间就意识到的，能知道确切证据线索的人还能有谁？

“是何炅。”撒贝宁叹了一口气，“一定是他。”

“我们真的好久没见到何炅了，有些想念。”吴映洁抬头望着天，小声地说。也不知道他一个人在哪，在做些什么，他举报自己的父亲的时候在想些什么？他现在还好吗？在场的每个人都不约而同地怀念起了撒贝宁在皮，何炅在在一旁无奈的场景。他们互相挤兑打趣，却又亲密无间。那时候的他们谁也没有想到这两个人会有这么长时间分开的情况。

“我们去他家看看他吧。”撒贝宁提议。

“好啊！”魏大勋第一时间相应，“但是能不能让王鸥先把她的故事讲一讲啊，我真的快憋死了。王鸥学姐，你这到底是怎么做到的啊？怎么乃曦校长突然就自首了？”

“这个啊，那天大家在图书馆的时候，我不是独自离去了嘛。其实我是独自去MG重点高中的校长室，我在那里和乃曦校长见面了。”

“天啊！”吴映洁听到这感到一丝后怕，“鸥鸥你这样也太冒险了！万一乃曦校长伤害你呢！你怎么能就这样自己一个人去见她！”

“没事啦，鬼鬼，你看我现在不是完好无损地站在大家面前嘛。”

“然后呢，然后发生了什么？”魏大勋忍不住问。

“我和乃曦校长聊了聊。”

“然后？”

“没有然后，就聊了聊。聊完之后我就放弃了，一直在想要怎么努力收集她和何队长相关的犯罪证据。要不是她后来突然发了一条短信给我，说她要去自首了，我都没有想到她会去自首。准确来说是直到现在我才确认她真的自首了，当时收到短信我都不敢相信来着。”

“这难道就是传说中的嘴炮大招，一招制敌？”魏大勋发出了疑惑的声音。

他们都笑了起来，这几个人真的不知道多久没有真正的笑过了。这一切都太难了，每一个人都度过了无比艰难的时刻。此时此刻，他们真的值得拥有一个发自真心的笑容。

“哈哈哈哈哈也可以这么说吧。”王鸥轻快地笑着。

“那你们到底聊了什么呢？”吴映洁忍不住发问。

“秘密。”王鸥脸上不多见地出现了一个俏皮的表情。

“诶！”魏大勋十分不满，“你这样不等于没说嘛。”

说实在的，其实王鸥和乃曦校长的对话并没有什么不可以说的，她也不介意和大家分享。可在王鸥心目中，这次谈话的内容属于她和乃曦校长共同的隐私，如果仅仅只是她单方面同意分享是不足够的。

* * *

“咚咚咚。”手指与厚重的木门撞击，发出沉闷地声响。

“请进。”端庄优雅的声音在门后响起。

门被缓缓推开，看到门外站着的人后，办公室内的人惊喜的唤出她的名字：“王鸥？”

王鸥就像高中时时见到老师的模样，认真地鞠了一躬，“乃老师好。”

乃曦校长从办公桌后走出来，和王鸥一起坐在了会客沙发上：“怎么今天突然有空回高中了？大学生活怎么样？最近还有在读什么书吗，可以给我推荐一下。”

“书到没有读到什么好的，但是我这有点个问题想像朋友一样和老师讨论一下，关于道德和法律的。”

“怎么，最近加入辩论队了吗？”乃曦校长温和地笑着。

“算是吧。”王鸥耸耸肩。如果将内心的挣扎与纠结看做自己与自己的辩论，那么王鸥已经加入名为“自己”的辩论队有相当长的一段时间了。

“这次的辩题是社会秩序的维护依靠的主要是道德还是法律。”

“哦~”乃曦点点头，“这个辩题还挺有意思。你们队内现在有什么想法了？”

“有一点点吧。”王鸥鼓起勇气，说出了心中的想法：“道德告诉人们该不该做，法律指导人民如何去做。法律将道德有序化，规范化，条理化。道德甚至可以是客观的也可以是主观的，毕竟情感没有一个统一的度量标准，法律具有权威性，且明确了具体的行为准则，在某种程度上来说法律就是避免人们过度的依赖自己的情感而导致不公平的一个产物。

但是如果道德不能影响法律的制定，那也无法形成真正代表正义的法律。法律系统如果不能配合道德的进步而提高深化，终将被淘汰。驱使人们守法的动力也是道德，道德可以说是法律的根本，保证了法律的维序功能。”

“嗯说的挺好，我建议可以在‘主要’一词上面进行表述，辩论的时候可以避免以偏概全，减少对方辩友的反驳机会。还可以剖析道德的多样化，环境的不同会让所处于该环境的人心中普世价值也有所不同。就比如如果是在风俗习惯要求火化逝去亲人的环境下，要求人们食用那些人的尸体，会让人觉得心中不适。但是如果换一个环境，到习惯将逝去亲人食用的部落，他们反而会觉得火化是大逆不道。”

王鸥认真地听着，最后还是忍不住问出了心里的疑问：“在老师的行为准则中，自己内心中的道德是放在法律之前的吗？”

果然。乃曦看到王鸥的时候就明白她已经知道了许多事情的内幕，真不愧是像我的孩子。

“是的。”这确实是面对朋友该有的诚实，乃曦很坦诚。

“唉，”王鸥轻轻叹了一口气，“我本来还以为我们各个方面都很像，可惜在这个问题上我的回答和你正好相反了。有点可惜。”

“是吗？为什么这么说？”乃曦校长微微前倾。

“虽然这个问题一直都有争议，甚至经常被用于作为辩论辩题。但是在我看来心中那杆秤不足以衡量除了自己外的其他人，其他人心中有专属于他们的道德，而法律是将这一切进行详细具体的规定，这也正是法律为什么是平等的原因。道德基于常识，常识在某种程度上可以说是人在十八岁之前形成的各种偏见的合集。我不愿意用自己的偏见制约别人，我觉得别人应该有自己选择的权利。”

乃曦沉默好了一会才再次开口：“其实我刚刚想问的是，为什么说'有点可惜'。”

“毕竟是朋友啊，在这种关键性问题上意见相左，价值观相悖，当然会觉得可惜。”

乃曦微微笑：“我们是朋友吗？”

“在我心中的道德里，我们是。”王鸥回望。

乃曦校长没有再继续这个话题，而是说她有事要忙，和王鸥说了下次再见。

临走之前王鸥突然想到了什么：“老师，我们高中监控系统中有些摄像头坏了这件事，你知道吗？”

“是我。”乃曦言简意赅。“同时，要和你说一声对不起。”

王鸥点点头，然后又摇摇头：“已经过去了，而且那件事并不是你的错。”随即关门离去。

她早就觉得甄老师门口摄像头坏了实在过于巧，巧得不寻常。而她在刚刚知道了答案，听到乃曦校长的回答之时她明白，虽然摄像头的破坏是乃曦校长的行为，但甄老师对她的猥丨亵乃曦并不知情。而当她知道了他们在甄老师的宿舍安装摄像头之后，反而利用这一点将甄老师强加了更加严重的罪名，这也在另一个角度说明她一开始并不知道甄老师对王鸥的所作所为。

这就够了，王鸥长长地吁出一口气。知道乃曦校长和甄老师自始至终都没有成为一路人，这就够了。

* * *

还没有走到何炅家门口，撒贝宁就停住了，和大家说不用去了，因为去了也见不到。他将手机上刚刚收到的短信展示给大家看：“别来。当何队长庭审时，我们再相见。”

“你和他说了我们要去吗？”

“没有啊。”撒贝宁也很是郁闷，何炅怎么什么都知道。没有注意到高楼的某一处窗后，一个人影紧紧地攥住了手机，一滴清泪滴到手机屏幕上，顺着屏幕滑落。

  
P.S.有关道德和法律的思辨有参考95国际大专辩论赛半决赛第二场


	17. 太阳花

若时间倒回吴映洁刚穿越回来的时刻，她也绝对想象不出现在这个场景。在乃曦校长伏法之后没隔多久，何队长也被判处死刑缓期执行两年。

庭审后他们目送着押送车远去，一时大家都说不出话来。经历了这么多个日日夜夜的痛苦，无助，挣扎，在今天太阳终于重新穿透他们心中的雾霾，洒下炽热的光辉。何炅兑现了承诺，在此时也站在他们身边。当车辆消失在路的转角，他几乎微不可查地开口：“对不起。”

但吴映洁还是听到，连忙对他拼命地摇头：“你不用说对不起！”

白敬亭看到吴映洁的反应，自然立刻明白何炅刚刚说了什么，于是走了过来，站在他身边：“没有什么是你需要道歉的，学长。”

“不用说对不起，是我要说谢谢你。”撒贝宁缓慢靠近，给了他一个拥抱。

“呜呜”旁边多愁善感的大勋首先流出了眼泪，王鸥看到了，白了他一眼：“你哭什么？”可是话一说出口，自己也泪满眶。

一下子大家都被感染，这段时间以来被长久压制地情绪喷薄而出，每个人都闪着泪光。

吴映洁和他们不一样，其他人只是眼角带泪，而吴映洁却是嚎啕大哭。

不知道的人会以为她有什么伤心事，但是她自己清楚，这是积攒了不知道多久的泪的合集。

曾经的隐忍，委屈，害怕，不安，失落，痛苦在此时此刻全部化为如释重负的泪水，从她的心头涌上眼眶。

此时此刻，她终于敢流泪。此时此刻，她终于放任自己痛哭。这是第一次，也是到目前为止唯一一次喜悦之泪，感动之泪，解脱之泪。

* * *

何队长下车之后，意外地在监狱门口见到了正在办理释放手续的人。他分辨不出心里的情绪，见到那人一瞬间的安心也无从解释，于是他没有说话，只是静静地看着。

那人在回头的瞬间看到了他，那人还是笑着，脸上依旧平和，温暖，像一株向日葵。

“好久不见老朋友。”对方先开口。

何队长张了张嘴，呼出了那人的名字：“撒医生。”

在当年何队长发现自己的嗜睡症之后，他来到了医院，那是他第一次接触利达菲拉的场所。也是和撒医生再次相见的地方。

那是他意料之外的久别重逢。不可思议，这四个字是他当时的全部想法。自从撒医生被从天使孤儿院领养走，他们的世界似乎不再有交集。可冥冥之中好像有一双看不见的大手，在他们彼此分别之后再将他们用力推向彼此。

“好久不见，老朋友。”何队长先将坐在诊室中的人认了出来。

他还是那样，柔和，温暖。如果说小时候相处时，撒医生身上散发的温度让何队长忍不住想去靠近，那么现在他身上刺眼的光芒就让何队长即使眼睛被照射得近乎灼伤，但也无法别开目光。

他们彻夜畅聊，就像小时候一样。他们聊工作，聊生活，聊他们现在正在同一所学校读书的两个养子，聊未来。唯独闭口不谈感情。水晶兰和太阳花怎么能共同生存在同一片土地上呢？“纵有黄金千万两，不换知音数百年”，知音难遇，何队长已不奢望更多。

当何队长开始服用撒医生为他开具的利达菲拉时，他感激涕零，一口气将一周的药量服下，紧接着便是连续三日不眠不休地工作。但在三日之后他仿佛被人抽去了魂魄般虚弱。由此他得出结论，他需要更多的药物。

撒医生发现了他的异常，说什么也同意为他开过量的药。何队长在无数个嗜睡的时刻心中都是伤痛，难道水晶兰就不值得活着吗？在经历过无数次服药断药往复崩溃之后，何队长决定靠自己。当他终于在自己狭小的阁楼提炼出类利达菲拉物质时，他笑了。看来水晶兰也有水晶兰的生存方式。

当他再想找到撒医生向他宣告自己的成果只是，却只得到了他离开M市医院的消息。我要如何才能找到你？

直到有一天，他从他的养子口中听到了“撒贝宁”这三个字。他终于找到了他。可此时，何队长早已走上了不归路。当他知道撒医生被冤入狱的时候，他害怕了。他不是怕自己被抓到，不害怕被法律制裁，他只是怕撒医生知道这件事背后的人是他。

“我能跟那边的人说说话吗？”何队长向押送他的人申请。看在是撒医生先打的招呼，而且此时已处于监狱围墙中，戒备森严，押送的人同意了，并将何队长带了过去给他五分钟的叙旧时间。

何队长不敢直视他的眼睛，视线看向地面，问：“你的妻子和孩子还好吗？”

“撒贝宁应该没什么事，他是个坚强的孩子。不过我没有妻子，撒贝宁是我的养子。”

“养子？”何队长猛地抬起头。

“是啊，在发现你领养了何炅之后，我就紧随其后领养撒贝宁了。纵有黄金千万两，不换知音数百年，还记得吗。”

何队长曾经思索过千万次的关联在今天得到了证实，纵有HJ千万两，不换知音SBN。他笑了，笑着笑着就变成了叹息。

五分钟已过，押送人员不由分说又把何队长带上路。“等等，”撒医生拦住，“就说最后一句话。何队长，老朋友，希望你改过自新，期待与你在监狱外再次相见。”

何队长没有说话，想要回应以一个笑容，泪谁却抢在了前头。

“你不回答，我就当你答应了。”

何队长背过身向远处走去，即使没有回头他也可以感受到背后灼热的目光久久不肯离去。

我答应你了。他在心里回答。

* * *

“我好像，成功了。”这是吴映洁再次睁开包含泪水的眼睛说的第一句话，下一秒她就晕了过去。

到下一次醒来的时候，吴映洁发现自己躺在了医院，周围静悄悄的，一个人都没有。哦还有一个人，只是那个人一直安静的趴在她的床边，她一时没有发现。吴映洁缓缓坐了起来，可就是这样细小的动作都引起了床边那人的惊觉。

“吴映洁！你终于醒了。”白敬亭站了起来看向她。

“我这是怎么了？”

“你晕倒了，医生说你可能是过度疲劳。给你打上葡萄糖了。”

吴映洁低头看向自己的手背，确实一根针扎在手臂里，连接着细细的管子在往自己体内输入透明的液体。

“那我......”

“你成功了。”白敬亭紧紧地握着她的手。

吴映洁愣了一下，然后摇摇头，“我想问的是那我是不是可以做你女朋友了？”

这回轮到白敬亭愣住。

“你喜欢我吗？你喜欢我的吧？”吴映洁看着呆在原地的白敬亭，皱起了眉头，不会吧，难道自己误会了他对自己有感情？

“喜欢。”

吴映洁舒了一口气：“那，我是不是可以做你女朋友呢？”

白敬亭到现在才回过神，牵起她的手放在唇边。“当然，我乐意至极。”

病房里很静，静到可以听见吊瓶滴答滴答的声音，而他们在这一片安静中相拥，像雕塑，像油画，仿佛没有什么可以将他们分离。

* * *

在吴映洁再次回到现在之后她也试图找到自己的父亲，可等再次回到印象中的家时，里面住的已经是新来的住客。

一番询问才知道这家人是通过买房app买到的这间房子已经有一段时间了，再次去房产交易app上寻找联系方式的时候，发现该账户早已注销。

就目前而言，只好拜托王鸥撒贝宁和何炅利用工作上的人脉关系，看看能不能些许蛛丝马迹。惊心动魄的日子也算是告一段落，王鸥撒贝宁何炅工作繁忙，园游会入场券也无福消受，最后只有白敬亭吴映洁和魏大勋一同前往。

“不是！我说你们小情侣约会为什么一定要带上我！”魏大勋看着手上的参会门票表示强烈抗议。

“因为给的是的亲子票呀，买二送一。”吴映洁理所当然的回答道。

“那你们找王鸥，找撒贝宁，找何炅不行吗？而且这“亲子”一说，怎么感觉我像是被占便宜了？？？”

白敬亭在旁边一脸欠揍：“对，没错，叫爸爸。”

“滚！”

吴映洁解释道：“那是因为工作啦，鸥鸥在法院，撒撒和炅炅在警局，都很忙。就只剩你了。”

“所以我是被挑剩下的吗！不去不去！”

“不行魏大勋你必须得去。”

魏大勋被白敬亭这个语气吓了一跳，这怎么回事，这个神态怎么突然这么严肃。

“因为这次园游会主办方刚刚发布通知，晚场表演嘉宾改了，改成了YCYU。”

“我去！”

“你这是语气词还是行为表述？”

“都是！”

最终他们三个在准备了一番之后一起出门了。白敬亭帮吴映洁拿着她的小包，吴映洁拿着小数码相机，而魏大勋，他带了一大包YCYU的应援物。


	18. 【番外】对不起

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「您有来自乃曦的短信」

小鸥，我就直入正题，距离上一次见到你似乎也有一段时间了。想了很久我最终还是决定去自首，想必你也很清楚我在说什么。

但是我现在想要说的是另外一件事。虽然我是个不爱解释的人，但此时此刻还是想多余地向你解释我的歉意。对甄老师的行为我没有及时察觉，真的很对不起，我对不起你。

甄老师宿舍门前的摄像头确实是我破坏的，为的是掩盖我和他之间的联系。这里多说一句，我和他之间的联系只有他收钱替我办事的利益关系罢了。当我在他的宿舍发现隐藏摄像头，并且发现了你被他侵犯这件事的时候。我心都碎了，恨不得拿刀将他扎成筛子。

最后我选择利用视频资料，将甄老师打入万劫不复。可能在法律的角度，我这是作伪证，但相比起我心中想要施加在甄老师身上的酷刑，判他强丨奸实在不及抒发我对他恨意的万分之一。

有时候我看到你们这些学生，尤其是你，会有一种时光倒流的感觉，像看见了学生时代的自己。你们聪明伶俐，活泼又阳光，对这个世界还抱有美好的期盼。在我心里总希望你们未来的路可以走的顺一点，再顺一点。这个是我心中的“道德”。在我这，这“道德”的确凌驾在了法律之上。

我像是一个常把“我这是为了你好”挂在嘴边的家长，忽略了孩子们心底的诉求：对自己的人生拥有自己的选择权。爱的基础是自由，是让你首先可以选择做自己。

因此我要再次向你说一声对不起。从今天开始，我将我擅自剥夺的那份选择权还给你，还给MG重点高中的所有同学。

同时我还要谢谢你。谢谢你在那天对我说，在你心中我的位置是朋友。

下一次面，我们在庭审现场见。


	19. 园游会

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搭配BGM园游会——周杰伦食用更佳

等三人到了现场，发现早已人山人海，魏大勋在门口就和他们告辞说要去找后援会的兄弟们，然后扬长而去。吴映洁和白敬亭笑着随他去了。这次的主题是复刻日本的夏日祭而举办的一个冬日祭活动，街边不少出租日式和服的店铺，看着往来穿着各式美丽衣服的人群，吴映洁不免也有些心痒。

白敬亭一下就看出了她的小心思，牵起她的手来到了一家店里。“想穿就选一个，我也挺想看你穿的。”吴映洁听到之后开心的在各种衣服中间跑来跑去，挑花了眼。

“有什么喜欢的看一看啊。”老板娘看到他们热情的招呼：“我们这里还有情侣套餐哦，两个人一起租更划算呢。”

吴映洁听到这回头看向白敬亭，眼睛亮晶晶的：“白白我们一起吧！”谁也顶不住这样的眼神。

当他们各自从更衣室出来的时候都惊喜不已。对方穿上日式和服的样子是在是太好看了。老板娘看到也赞叹不已啧啧称赞：“你们可真是郎才女貌，这样一打扮就和明星一样呢，来来来我给你们拍张照。”

老板娘用拍立得给他们照了两张，最后还私心问他们可以不可以多拍一张留在他们店里做宣传，在吴映洁的意思下他们爽快的同意了。

当他们拿着两张拍立得走出服装店的时候已经将近中午，大家都陆陆续续钻进路边的小店大快朵颐，而他们还漫无目的在路上走着。

“鬼鬼要不要吃午饭？”

“我现在不饿诶，你饿了吗？”

“我也不是很饿，那要不我们下午的时候再去吃，那时候人也不是很多。”

“好的呀！”吴映洁蹦蹦跳跳地跑去旁边捞金鱼的摊去了。白敬亭在她身后十分无奈：“慢点走。”

虽然是冬天，可今天难得的出了太阳，时值正午，这阳光也是不容小觑。吴映洁正专心致志地捞着金鱼，突然感受到一片阴凉，有一片圆形阴影落在了自己的脚下。抬头发现是白敬亭举着一把素色的油纸伞。

“这样阳光没有那么刺眼。”

吴映洁看着他看得入了迷，都没有注意到网中的金鱼偷偷地溜走。等到白敬亭提醒她她才反应过来，慌乱的起身脸红的不敢看他的眼睛。

白敬亭笑笑：“我来帮你捞一只。”从摊主手中买过小鱼网，轻轻一捞一只火红的小金鱼就被圈子了网中。

“客人好身手哦。”老板拿过透明塑料袋装上水将金鱼打包交到了白敬亭手上。

白敬亭扭头问吴映洁：“一只够不够？”

吴映洁脸还是红红的：“够了够了。”

于是他转头向看戏的摊主笑了笑告别，牵着吴映洁的手继续走。

“你在想什么呢？”看着吴映洁久久没再说话，白敬亭不由得问。

“啊，就是觉得现在真的好幸福，好想要永远留在这一刻。”

“我也觉得很幸福，可时间不会停歇，我们要做的就是好好享受当下的这一刻。对不对？这才是我托王鸥买票的初衷。”

“嗯！”吴映洁元气满满地回应，随即意识到了什么：“你说票是你托王鸥买的？”

“是啊，她们部门有赠票，我拜托她找她几个同事买的。”

“那怎么买成了亲子票？”

“魏大勋纯属是个意外！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

他们在阳光下望着对方畅快地笑，阳光偶尔照射在白敬亭手中的透明袋上，折射水光映在地上，水波荡漾。

捞水气球、套圈圈、投球投标，活动小摊位他们一个也没放过，直到白敬亭手上的奖品拎了满满一大袋，拿都拿不下，他们才舍得停手。

临近傍晚，在简单吃过正餐之后他们在路边随手一人买了一颗苹果糖，边走边吃甜腻的糖水糊了一手，还糊了一嘴。于是他们在冬日的青色的天空下接吻，尽是甜甜的糖浆的味道。

“等下是YCYU的表演，我们也去看看吧。”吴映洁提议。

“好啊，不过如果看到了魏大勋记得提醒我一声。”

“你要去找他旁边的座位吗？”

“不是，我避着他点。”白敬亭拼命摇头。

等来到观众席吴映洁明白为什么白敬亭要那样说了，主要还是因为魏大勋实在太过显眼，和他待在一起估计会被迫接受很多目光的审视。

魏大勋脸上贴着YCYU组合标志的贴纸，正在路边大声宣传YCYU并给大家分发手幅。

白敬亭看到他的一瞬间转头就想走，结果还是被魏大勋抓住了。“白敬亭！你们也过来拿两张！”白敬亭认命地转身，面无表情地接过魏大勋硬塞给他们的应援物。

吴映洁看起来倒是不怎么介意，还仔细地观察了起来，夸他们应援物做的精美，弄得魏大勋反而有些不好意思。

等他们找到位置坐下后场的时候吴映洁忍不住问：“魏大勋好像真的是铁粉诶，他一直都这么喜欢YCYU吗？”

“是啊，他是真的很疯狂，从高中的时候开始就喜欢了。”

“白白你看这个小姐姐是不是长得和我有点像？”吴映洁指着手幅上的一个人像端详。

“是。”白敬亭笑笑，“我们很早就发现了，当时知道你就是魏大勋在高中的时候，有一天突然跑过来和我说隔壁班有个女生长得特别像鬼超红。”

“哇！你们居然是这样认识我的哦！”

“是，我本来对YCYU不感冒的，都是魏大勋在那跟我说的我才知道这个女团。当时也是我拗不过他就陪他去看了一眼，结果发现真的很像。”

“所以那个时候你就喜欢我了吗？”

白敬亭被这个突如其来的问题呛得咳了两下：“不是，怎么突然问这个？”

“就是好奇嘛，感觉你好像很早就认识我就喜欢我了，我会乱想你是不是喜欢鬼超红然后爱屋及乌哦~”

“当然不是，”白敬亭连忙摆手，“要说爱屋及乌也是喜欢你所以才觉得鬼超后还不错。”

“真的哦？”吴映洁的眼睛又笑成了一条缝。

“当然。不过你要是问我从什么时候开始喜欢你，我还真的说不清，在知道有你这个人之后不知道为什么就总是在校园里碰到你，可能就是越关注就会越容易碰到吧，之后就越来越在意与你相关的事情。我实在是说不出一个确切的时间点。”

“那我们还挺像的，在之前那段日子里，我不知不觉就开始依赖你，直到无可救药。”

白敬亭听到这宠溺地揉了揉她的头发。

表演此时开始，看着舞台上活力十足的女团小姐姐们，吴映洁突然想到一个问题，于是用胳膊肘捅了捅身旁的人，问：“魏大勋喜欢的是哪一个啊？”

白敬亭笑了：“你等会就知道了。”

下一秒，第一排熟悉的声音响起：“蓉wink！我爱你啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

* * *

烟花在最后一首歌表演完的同时升起，YCYU下台坐到第一排和大家一起欣赏烟花。虽然是最普通的烟花，可此时此刻大家都仰着头发出惊叹，烟花的亮光将每一个人幸福的表情照亮。

吴映洁看了一会突然感受到了身旁的视线，回头发现是白敬亭一直看着她。由于烟花的声音震耳欲聋，他们说话只能用吼的。

“你怎么不看烟花！”

“你比烟花更好看！”

白敬亭这句话声音吼得稍微大了点，被周围人听到，大家带着笑意和祝福的眼神望过来，弄得两个人都些不好意思。对话方式转为了做口型和读唇语。

“我爱你。”白敬亭无声地说。

吴映洁害羞地捂住了脸。做了好几遍口型才意识到捂着脸白敬亭看不到，悄悄把手放了下来。

“我也爱你。”

“咚！”下一秒吴映洁眼前一黑，一头栽到了地上。

* * *

吴映洁刚穿越回来第一次晕倒的时候，其他五人瞬间都慌了，手忙脚乱把人抬到医院，做检查。到最后当吴映洁打着吊针躺在病床上的时候才稍微安心了一些。

“请问哪位是病人家属？”医生看着在病床旁围了一圈的五个人，无奈发问。

一时大家都沉默了下来，过去刚刚改变，按理说吴映洁的亲属应该是她的父亲，可现在却没有一个人知道该如何联系上他。

“医生您和我说吧，我们没有她的家属的联系方式。”白敬亭站了出来。

“那你跟我来，其他人不要在病房聚集，都回家吧啊。”

医生的话不能不听，其他人不情不愿地走出病房，在和白敬亭说了不知道多少遍“有事打电话”之后，他们才恋恋不舍的离开。

“所以医生您要和我交代写什么呢？”

“是这样的，吴映洁患者的这个情况，非常特殊。她几乎是死亡的状态。”

白敬亭听到这心里咯噔一下：“什么意思？”

“经过检查发现吴映洁的身体多处骨折，内脏破损也十分严重，如果不是她仍有呼吸我们都怀疑她是否已经死去。”

“那医生为什么不给她做手术！快救救她吧！”

医生沉痛地摇了摇头：“她现在的情况下是没有办法做手术的，整个胸腔和腹部几乎没有可以下刀的地方，如果强行做手术死亡率接近百分百。我们实在是无能为力。您可能需要另请高明。”

医生的话说的很委婉，但是白敬亭还是一下就听明白了，这专业人士给吴映洁下的死亡通知书。

与医生分别，白敬亭浑浑噩噩地回到病房，看着仍在昏睡的吴映洁。本还以为这一天不去想就不会来，原来应该面对的事物最终还是需要面对。白敬亭似乎突然丧失了支撑自己身体的力气，站都站不稳，只得找一把折叠椅，缓缓地在床边坐下。然而坐着似乎也耗尽了他全部的精力，他最终还是双手叠起，头枕在了上面，趴在了吴映洁的床边。


	20. 拯救

魏大勋看了一眼在病床上沉睡的吴映洁，轻轻地关上了门，拉着白敬亭来到走廊上。

“小白，你如实回答我，你今天买三张票是不是早就预见了这样的情况？鬼鬼为什么又晕倒了，上次医生是不是和你说了什么？”

看着默不作声地白敬亭魏大勋有些心急：“你说啊，你这人就总是什么都一个人承担，那你把我，把其他人这些朋友放在哪了？！”

白敬亭深吸一口气，终于不再沉默：“你还记不记得，吴映洁是死了的。”

听到这句话魏大勋突然失了声。他领着白敬亭来到病房外的座椅上坐下，不锈钢制的座椅才冬天显得更加冰凉刺骨。

面前的电视在播报着实时新闻消息，周围病人家属医生护士来俩往往，可他们两人缺一言不发，像两座石像。不知过了多久，往来的人越来越少，天色逐渐昏暗，直到陷入浓稠的夜。

“我这里最一开始的记忆是这样子的。”白敬亭终于开口。

“在吴映洁发现家中变故之后，我放心不下，跟在了她的身后，看她的神情实在太过悲伤，于是我叫住了她。当时没有意识到是在横穿一条不宽的马路，有一辆车快速驶过来。吴映洁听到我的呼叫之后回了头，她看到车之后向我冲了过来，将我推开。但是她......”

白敬亭无法顺利的将故事讲完。

原来是这样，时至今日魏大勋也是第一次听这个故事，在那之前他仅仅是知道吴映洁车祸身亡这件事而已，不曾想还有这般渊源。白敬亭那时候会后悔成什么样，魏大勋想都不敢想。

“再后来，吴映洁回到过去改变了过去所发生的事。我本以为这样就不会再出现那种场面，可我发现我生成了另一段记忆。在我们从何队长审判法庭中走出来，我们两人一起回家，在分开走了没几步之后，我突然掉头，跑向她离去的方向。最后我在同一条马路中间叫住了她，她回头了。”

“当时的我，是想要告白。”

“但是我忘了那是在马路上。”

魏大勋沉重地低下了头：“那么吴映洁现在是什么状况？”

“医生说她的身体状况根本不像是一个活人。内脏骨骼都是伤。”

“医生救不了她吗？”

白敬亭摇头。

“如果就这样下去，吴映洁还是会死去，是吗？她现在已经开始有频繁晕倒的症状了。”

“可能吧，”白敬亭苦笑着：“我也不知道。我只想着可以在她还在的时候，多和她出去走走。让她多留下一些美好的回忆。所以我安排了那天的园游会，我们租了和服，老板还帮我们用拍立得照了相，还吃了......”

“小白！”魏大勋突然转过来按住了他的肩膀，下了他一跳。“照相！”

白敬亭被吓了一跳，一下没反应过来：“什么？”

“用照相机让她穿越回去避开那场灾难啊！”

听到这白敬亭也睁大了眼睛，之前怎么没有想过，如果可以通过拍照让吴映洁再次回到过去，改变过去，说不定她就不会死了！

“可是......”白敬亭短暂的思考了一下，“吴映洁的身体承受得住吗？”

“现在只能尝试了，如果成功她就可以活下来，如果失败她就会死去，这是一个非黑即白的结果。身体状况不能放在考虑范围内。”

“只能试一试。”

白敬亭听到这点点头，咬紧了牙关。

* * *

当吴映洁被带到照相机前的时候还是一头雾水，“过去不是已经圆满的重写过了吗？现在又是要做什么？”

他们不了解吴映洁的身体到底还能支撑多久，如果贸然将真相告诉她，她会不会瞬间心里崩溃？在这件事上白敬亭不敢赌。

“就是想试试看你还能不能穿越。”魏大勋在旁边编了一个理由掩饰了过去。

“好呀！”吴映洁还是那么活泼，“那我要先查查以前的彩票中奖号码。”

“别的不重要，你带上这个。”白敬亭再次拿过照相机旁的笔项链，郑重地挂在了吴映洁的脖子上。“看到什么就记在手上。”不知道这次会回到哪个时刻，笔还是必须带上的。

“好啦好啦，我知道的。你放心。”吴映洁将笔在胸前放好。“来吧？”

魏大勋站在照相机后看向白敬亭，白敬亭深吸一口气点了点头。

“咔嚓。”

什么事都没有发生。吴映洁没有流泪。

白敬亭难以置信地上前查看，看到吴映洁干燥地眼睛一瞬间有些失神，差点站不稳。

她没有回去吗？她......再也回不去了吗？

吴映洁似乎也有些不习惯，摸着自己的脸颊，“诶？我现在是回不去了吗？白敬亭你怎么了？看起来好像不太开心，回不去不是好事吗，说明已经没有需要改变的事了呀？”

有啊！有的！还有一件很重要的事要改变！白敬亭内心呐喊这，但一句话也说不出来。现在他们该怎么办？

“等下，”旁边的魏大勋突然说话：“鬼鬼，你手上这个，是一开始就有的吗？”

吴映洁顺着魏大勋的手指，看向自己的手臂。那是一道黑色的划痕。这是什么？她伸出手抹了一下，黑色留在了指尖。“这是笔画的吗？”

她摇摇头：“我也不知道，可能是在外面哪里蹭到的也不一定。”

白敬亭像是抓住了救命稻草：“我们再试一下！”

吴映洁突然觉得有些不安，白敬亭的状态好像有些不对。但是还是配合地端坐在了拍照椅，如果真的有什么，他一定会和我说的。吴映洁对白敬亭无条件信任。

“咔嚓。”

吴映洁眯着眼睛环顾四周，这里好像不是照相馆，我这是回到过去了吗？

再次回到现在，魏大勋立刻发现吴映洁的手上又多了一笔。“太好了！”白敬亭忍不出说出了心中所想，随即意识到有些失态，才解释道：“这起码说明你有穿越回去。”

“所以我穿越回到什么时候了？”

“现在也看不出来，再试试看吧，也不知道为什么这次和之前不一样，也没有流泪。”

“咔嚓。”

* * *

吴映洁环顾四周，想起了前两次穿越回来所发生的事。

啊，怪不得啊，她无奈地想。

那么，她快速从胸前拿起笔，在手臂上又补了一画。此时身后熟悉的声音响起。她回头，微笑着，用尽全力跑了过去。

“又多了一划。”魏大勋看着吴映洁的手臂，百思不得其解。“这个像房子一样的图案到底是什么意思啊？”

失去了穿越记忆的吴映洁也不明白，仔细地看着自己留下的痕迹，却像是看着别人留下的线索。

“吴映洁，”自从他们在一起之后白敬亭很少再叫她的全名了，而当他叫自己的全名的时候，吴映洁立刻就会意识到他将要说的话不是可以拿来开玩笑的。

“吴映洁，我们再试一次，这一次，如果你听到身后有人叫你，你就对他大喊‘后退’，明白了吗？”

“什么意思？你知道我穿越回去会发生什么吗？会有一个叫我？是谁？”

魏大勋听到这里也明白了，倒吸了一口冷气。

吴映洁穿越回去的时间点，就是在她被车撞的前一刻。这也解释了为什么她这次不再流泪，因为她再过去已经死于车轮之下。

能穿越回去自然是好事，可回到时间点，是在是万幸中的不幸。此时再看吴映洁的手臂，魏大勋终于看出来了，那是“白”字的前三画。

白敬亭舔了舔嘴唇说：“这个只是一个猜测，如果你穿越之后能想起之前穿越中所发生的事，那你一定能在那边明白我在说什么。其他的等之后再和你解释吧，你先试一试我所说的。”

魏大勋理解他心中的挣扎，猜到了所发生的事，却不能和吴映洁说，这种感觉他都觉得痛苦，那白敬亭呢，他现在心里在想什么？他该有多难过。

好在吴映洁一直都很信任他们，于是点点头再次端正坐好。

“咔嚓。”

哦，吴映洁再次在过去的场景中想起了将要发生的事。好，那就按照白敬亭所说的试一试。第一步，拿起笔，在手臂上载添加一划，随即快速转身：“后退！”

这声和马路中间那人的呼唤同时响起。不行！还是来不及！即使她已经用了最快的反应速度，可马路中间的人并不能立刻反应过来她所说的到底是什么意思。

下一次试一下如果不在手上写字，看看能不能来得及。

吴映洁再次毅然决然地冲向了马路中间的那个人，把他用力推开。

瞳孔里停留的最后一幕是白敬亭惊恐的神情。这一次还是没能改变，抱歉。

看着十分不解的吴映洁，和她手上增添了的笔画，白敬亭叹了一口气。还是来不及吗，还有没有别的方法。不写任何笔画时间来得及吗？

“咔嚓。”

依然来不及。如果快速转头跑向马路对面来得及吗？

“咔嚓。”

还是来不及。招手让司机停下车能行吗？

“咔嚓。”

不行，虽然司机会立刻踩下油门，可反应时间还是来不及。

到底还有没有办法？

吴映洁在看着自己手上缓慢增添的笔画，当增添到“白苟”的时候，她终于意识到了自己在穿越之后想要写的内容，是白敬亭的名字。


	21. 雪

“所以为什么我会想要写你的名字呢？你们肯定都知道了，所以才一直给我下一些奇怪的指令。”

白敬亭叹了一口气：“是的，我们知道了，但实在不敢和现在的你说是为什么。”

“这是一件必须改的事吗？为什么我会想不到是什么呢？我失忆了吗？”

“是，这是一件必须改变的事，非常非常非常重要。但至于后面的问题，我们也不知道答案。”魏大勋回答道。

“好啦，那既然这样正好动脑的事情就交给你们吧，你们不和我说肯定也有自己的原因，我就按照你们说的做就好啦。”

看着吴映洁无忧无虑的表情，白敬亭有些缺氧。还有什么方法吗？再想想，想啊！此时他突然感觉到冰凉的物件触碰他的眉心，是吴映洁的小手。他伸手将她的手轻轻攥住。

“是很麻烦的事情吗，看你一直皱着眉头，忍不住想要帮你抹开。”吴映洁解释了她的行为。

她的手凉凉的，但是很柔软。“是啊，确实有点麻烦。”白敬亭苦笑着。

吴映洁的手被他温热的到手大手包裹着，感到暖意逐渐传到了自己的指尖。“白白你说，我到了那边是什么季节啊，会不会是冬天，所以我的手才这么冷呢？”

“是啊，你也挺聪明的，那边确实和现在一样是冬天。”

真的没有办法了吗？白敬亭缓缓地闭上眼睛，感受着吴映洁五指在自己手心的触感，冰冰凉凉，像是清透地白玉石。

不对！还有一个办法！白敬亭腾地站了起来。

魏大勋看到他这样，急忙问他：“想到了什么吗？”

白敬亭没有说话，只是开始在房间内来回走动。还有一个方法，虽然这个方法一时不太容易想到，但这确实是一个方法！只是这个方法有它的弊端。

白敬亭不知道该不该实施，也不知道该不该和魏大勋说。

最后他重新坐下：“没有想到什么，只是有点着急。”

再试试别的方法吧，再想想吧。

引起司机的反应让司机主动踩下刹车是来不及的，有没有方法直接将车辆逼停？“吴映洁你会开车吗？”吴映洁懵逼地摇了摇头。也是，再怎么想带一辆车穿越也不太现实。

那带人呢？吴映洁牵着白敬亭的手做了一次尝试，依然只有吴映洁手上的痕迹出现了变化。

此时此刻白敬亭再次想起了先前被他搁置的那个方法。真的要这样做吗？尝试到现在，似乎只有这个方法还值得一试了。白敬亭无助地闭上了眼睛。

那么，试一试吧。

“鬼鬼这次你再试一次，如果有人喊你你再回头，别的什么也不用做。”

“还有啊鬼鬼，你要不多穿一点吧，虽然我们现在在室内很暖和，但是你那边似乎是寒冬啊。”

“是啊。”魏大勋觉得他说的有理。

白敬亭转身回到房间，拿出了他冬天用的全套保暖装备。“好热哦。”穿戴完毕的吴映洁不满地抗议。

“忍一下啦小骑士。”

这个称呼似乎很久没有用了，吴映洁听到的时候也嗤嗤地笑了起来。

“好啦，我准备好啦！”

吴映洁坐在拍照椅子上，挥舞着带着连指厚手套的双手，像一只可爱的小熊。

此时白敬亭突然走上前来，他的嘴一张一合好像说了些什么，口型有些熟悉，可是吴映洁没有听清。

他给了吴映洁一个大大的拥抱，随即远离，示意魏大勋可以拍照了。看着白敬亭的笑容，不知道为什么吴映洁特别想哭，一定是因为太热了汗都想要从眼睛流出来了吧，她为自己找了一个解答。

“咔嚓。”

* * *

不知道为何吴映洁此时觉得世间忽然变得好安静，是因为快要下雪了的缘故吗。她将双手合在一起轻轻摩擦。还好带了装备呢，这边可真冷啊。

这一次的任务是什么来着，哦对了，白敬亭说让我听到有人叫我的时候立刻回头。嗯，我等着，这次我也会拯救你的！

1，2，3，4，5。这一次时间好像有些久？是什么改变了吗？白敬亭那么聪明肯定想到了什么方法吧！那我就再等一会。

6，7，8，9，10。怎么还没有人叫我呢？

11，12，13，14，15。那个人为什么边打电话边急匆匆地跑？

16，17，18......眼前好像有什么东西飘落，啊！下雪了。

吴映洁伸出双手，接着从天上缓缓飘落的细小雪花。这是今年的第一场雪吧。

眼前一亮闪着红光的救护车迎面开来，是发生了什么事情吗？为什么在我身边停下了？等一下，我为什么听不到救护车的鸣笛声？那个跑向我的医生再说什么，为什么我听不见？

当她摸到耳朵上白敬亭为她带上的耳罩时她明白了。

她双手颤抖着，将耳罩取了下来。

一时间救护车鸣笛声，人们的尖叫声，哭声一起涌进了她的耳朵。“小姑娘你还好吗？有受伤吗？”这是医生说的话。

“发......发生了什么。”吴映洁的声音颤抖的厉害。

“你回头看看吧。”说完医生就抬着担架跑远了。雪落在她的头上，耳朵上，脸颊上，肩上。她站在原地，没有任何动作。

我应该回头吗？白敬亭说我要等到有人叫我再回头，我一直都是按照他的指示行动的，他聪明，他肯定有他的想法，我应该听他的。可是，还会有人再叫我吗？

吴映洁紧紧地握着手中被她摘下的耳罩，最终还是缓缓转过身去。

不不不不不！不！面前是因受到巨大冲击而车头严重凹陷的车辆，这辆车她很熟悉，在之前几次的穿越她每次都见到了。

车辆的前方是什么，她看不见，但是她可以看见蜿蜒在地上的褐色溪流，在天寒地冻中冒着气，不过多时就被冻结成冰。

她想向前走一走，看看那个人是谁，可她的脚不听使唤，似乎仅仅是维持站立就已经耗尽了全部力气。是他吗？那个人是他吗？

倒在车前的人被救护人员用担架抬起。她听到有医生在打电话：“xxxx路突发交通事故，司机与行人相撞，两人均受重伤。根据身份证判断司机名为xxx，行人名为白敬亭。”

“唔！”吴映洁在听到熟悉的名字的同时跌坐在地上，发出悲鸣，泪水不受控制地从眼眶溢出。

不行现在还不能流泪，要跟去医院看看他怎么样！可是太晚了，等她意识到的时候她已经再次回到了照相馆中。

* * *

看着面前突然泪流满面的人，魏大勋吓了一跳：“这这这，你怎么了！”

吴映洁下一刻立刻扑向魏大勋：“白敬亭呢！我问你！白敬亭呢！他怎么样！他在哪里！回答我！”

魏大勋紧皱着眉头有些诧异：“那个，鬼鬼，鬼鬼，吴映洁！看我看我的眼睛，你先冷静一下，你冷静！”

“我冷静不了！我冷静不了！！！告诉我，白敬亭在哪里！他在哪里！”

“冷静一下！”

“告诉我！说啊！你说啊！”

“他死了！”

吴映洁终于停止了询问，呆呆地看着魏大勋。

“我不是故意要吼你，可你这个状态吓到我了。白敬亭在五年前去世了，你忘了吗？你这是怎么了啊？”

“不可能！我不相信。”吴映洁哭着摇晃着魏大勋。

虽然不知道吴映洁为什么突然变成这样，魏大勋还是为她拿来了纸巾帮她擦干净眼泪，并带她出门上了车。

在车上吴映洁似乎没有刚才那么激动了，却依然源源不断地流着泪。他们这是去哪里？吴映洁不知道，她也不想知道，她只想知道白敬亭现在在哪里。

窗外此时飘起了白白的雪花，“下雪了。”魏大勋自言自语道。

在这个迟迟不肯落雪的冬日，第一场雪终于来临。

车很快停了下来，这里看来离照相馆并不远。“下车吧。”魏大勋示意到。当吴映洁走下车来的时候，她知道自己现在在哪里了。这是一片墓地。

看着“白敬亭”三个红字刻在墓碑上，吴映洁瘫倒在了地上。

魏大勋叹了一口气，随即也坐了下来。

“白敬亭在五年前因为车祸意外去世了。虽然不知道你刚刚是什么情况，但是我总觉得的我有义务带你到这里。”

“他骗我。”吴映洁哽咽着说。

“谁？”

“白敬亭。”

魏大勋沉默了一会，再次开口：“虽然不知道他骗了你什么，这是你们之间的事我也不好打听。但是我相信白敬亭肯定不会害你的，再说，你看，这是今年的第一场雪。不是说当初雪落下的时候所有的谎言都可以被原谅吗？”

吴映洁哭着，没有再说一句话。她想起来了，当时白敬亭为她戴上耳罩之后对他说的那句话是什么，那口型为什么那么眼熟，因为那是她曾见过的。

他知道她带着耳罩听不见他说的话，但是他还是对他说了。那句无声地告白是：“我爱你。”

你爱我，为什么不留在我身边，我也爱你，可我现在却无人可以说。


	22. 日记

在回去的路上吴映洁的回忆开始慢慢地出现变化，她想起来了。她已经五年没有和大家相见了，而在第五年预报初雪的这一天，在魏大勋的多次申请之下，她终于同意在照相馆中和魏大勋相见。

那么，她回忆中那些故事，那些穿越，那些过去，是真实的吗？还是只是一场梦？莫非这真的是一场梦吗？而此时她手心中的异物感让她将视线放到了自己的左手，那是一道疤，在手心正中央，扭曲的多足爬虫。

而此时此刻这道疤让她明白，那不是梦，那都是真实发生过的。

回到照相馆中她立刻再次要求魏大勋为她拍照，在拍照之前，她紧紧地攥住了那支笔。魏大勋虽然一头雾水，但是还是由着她了，毕竟这么多年没见，最好顺着她点。但他已经在心中考虑如何把她带到医院去做一下精神检查，不只魏大勋，其他人也都是真的为吴映洁而感到担心。

“咔嚓。”

没有任何变化，手上没有笔迹。吴映洁确信自己如果真的穿越了是无论如何都会留下印记的，即使是再次将笔插入手心她都敢保证她做得到。可是她的手干干净净，没有任何异常。

“再来一次。”

“咔嚓。”

还是没有任何变化。这一次，她是真的再也无法穿越了。为什么？为什么！为什么你拯救了我那么多次，但是我却不能救你一次！我只想救你一次！

看着再次泪流满面的吴映洁，魏大勋耐心地在旁边没有说多余的话，只是默默地递上纸巾，陪伴着她。

直到到夜间，窗外的雪也没有停息，纷纷扬扬地下着。吴映洁逐渐失去了继续痛哭的力气，就只是坐着，像是没有灵魂的木偶。

“如果你想说的话可以和我说一说，如果你不想说也没有关系。但是我是不会走的，因为我真的非常担心你。除此之外不只是我，其他人都很担心你，作为代表我也有义务在这里陪伴着你。”

吴映洁没有搭话，魏大勋也不急。敞开心扉这种事无论何时都是急不得的，吴映洁愿意见他就已经是很大的进步了。

又不知过了多久。吴映洁发出了微弱的声音，一开始魏大勋还没有意识到是吴映洁在说话，还以为是因为坐久了而出现了幻听。

“我没有力气从头讲起。但是我可以说最后那一次发生了什么......”

魏大勋屏住了呼吸，专心的听吴映洁讲述她记忆中的故事。听完之后他陷入了沉思。

“虽然你说的有点超出我的理解范围，但是我总觉得这真像是白敬亭会做出来的事。”

“其实我这一次来除了看望你之外还有一件事，我是来把这件东西交给你的。”

魏大勋将一本东西递给吴映洁，“这是白敬亭高中时期的日记，白敬亭的父母看过之后说应该把它交给你。我没有看，我只是完成白敬亭父母交代的任务。我也没权力看，这个是给你的。”

吴映洁接过日记本，翻看了起来。

* * *

xxxx年09月01日 晴 星期二  
开学了，希望我的高中生活一切顺利。

xxxx年09月02日 晴 星期三  
今天交到一个朋友，名为魏大勋。是个很热情，很有集体感，又很聪明的人。希望我们可以一直是朋友。

。。。。。。

xxxx年04月24日 雨 星期五  
魏大勋非说隔壁班有个女生长得很像他喜欢的那个组合里面的鬼超红，还非要拉我去看，实在说不过他就在放学的时候陪他去了。还真的很像，后来从隔壁班那里打听到她叫吴映洁。

xxxx年05月14日 阴 星期四  
最近好像总是看到吴映洁，她好像很喜欢吃食堂二楼的卤肉饭，真的那么好吃吗，我明天也去试试。

xxxx年05月15日 阴 星期五  
确实很好吃。

xxxx年06月23日 晴 星期二  
今天开始放暑假了。暑假的时候，吴映洁会做些什么呢？

。。。。。。

xxxx年09月01日 晴 星期天  
在报到处见到她了，她的朋友好像是一个学姐。不愧是外向的人啊，学姐都可以成为朋友。

xxxx年09月23日 阴 星期二  
她总是可以在人群中牢牢的抓住我的视线。

xxxx年09月30日 晴 星期三  
我今天有点被吓到了，今天我和魏大勋是值周生，中午在走廊巡逻，听到天台有人在大喊救救我。这个声音听起来真的很像吴映洁，于是我拉着魏大勋立刻跑上天台，踹开门看到真的是吴映洁，她紧紧抱着她的学姐朋友，在看到我们出现的瞬间吴映洁突然开始大哭不止。

等刚赶到她身边，她就昏迷过去了。这是怎么回事？

。。。。。。

xxxx年04月20日 晴 星期三  
原来甄老师是那样的人吗。真的太恶心了。我肯定会帮助他们的。

可是有一件是很奇怪，为什么吴映洁看起来好像认识了我很久一样？我总是可以感受到她无条件的信任，可我真的不知道为什么。

。。。。。。

xxxx年09月20日 晴 星期五  
在甄老师被抓捕之后我们的生活似乎恢复了平静。大家都高三了。我真的很想和她去同一所大学。

。。。。。。

xxxx年1月20日 雪 星期五  
魏大勋说我这是喜欢吴映洁。原来是这样啊，是我对这些感情太不了解。

。。。。。。

xxxx年9月01日 雨 星期天  
大学报道的时候见到她了。我好想她。明明我们已经是朋友了，为何我还是没有办法好好地正常的和她聊天呢。她肯定不会喜欢我这种吧。

。。。。。。

xxxx年2月8日 晴 星期天  
终于！乃曦校长已经被判刑了，明天何队长也要接受法律的制裁。  
听说明天会下今年的第一场雪。  
如果可以的话，我想要在明天向你告白。

* * *

日记在这里戛然而止。而吴映洁再次眼眶通红地哭成了泪人。

“我真的没有办法接受他不在了。我还是不相信。”吴映洁拼命摇着头。

“说实话，我到现在也没有实感。明明不久之前还在一起互相庆祝罪犯得到了应有的制裁，然而当天却收到了他去世的消息。”

“可这就是活着的人应该承受的事，死去的人无法复生，我们能做的只有带着他的那一份好好地活下去。”

“你看，”魏大勋将手机拿给吴映洁看，那是他们共同的群聊，只是吴映洁已经很久没有上线了。长久以来大家都看做她还在看消息一样，给她发着日常，日常问候早安午安晚安，问她最近过得怎么样。

“大家都在关心你，大家都很想你。我刚刚给他们打电话汇报了情况，他们现在也很担忧，都在问我可以不可以过来看看你。在如果可以的话，让他们过来，可以吗？”

吴映洁看着满屏的鼓励和关心，终于在泪光中用力缓缓地点了点头。


	23. 你好/再见

**-你好-**  
白敬亭第一次见到吴映洁是在天台上，她昏迷在地上，而楼下是他最好的朋友王鸥的尸体。是他找老师打电话叫的救护车。苏醒之后的吴映洁对他毫无印象，白敬亭也不想用王鸥的离去为借口去接触去认识她，这太残忍了。

他们从此再也没有说过话，可白敬亭的眼睛似乎从那时候开始就已经无法从她身上移开。

她有着纤细的手脚，脸却圆圆的。她的头发柔顺又有光泽，手感一定很好。她不喜欢吃胡萝卜，每次都会把胡萝卜倒掉。她喜欢吃糖，尤其是喜欢荔枝味的。

她很坚强，即使遇到了朋友自杀这样的事情，她也没有崩溃，没有从此消沉。她正在努力地生活着，努力的向世界散发着她的光和热。

白敬亭的目光始终追随着她，直到高中毕业，却始终没有向她告白，连他的好朋友魏大勋都看不下去。最终在魏大勋的无数次鼓励之下，白敬亭决定在和她考上同一所大学之后的第一个初雪天跟她告白。可是直到她死去的那一天，他的那简单的四个字都没有说出口。

他来到吴映洁家楼下，想要模仿日剧中的场景，在楼下大声喊出她的名字。然而吴映洁的尖叫声先他一步在楼上响起。急忙冲上楼，发现吴映洁面前的家中一个中年妇女倒在血泊之中，早已面目全非。

命运仿佛在和白敬亭作对，偏偏不让他说。就在那天吴映洁经历了母亲死亡，父亲入狱，而父亲入狱的原因是因为他打死了吴映洁的母亲。

他亲眼看着吴映洁眼中的光亮缓缓熄灭，只剩一对深不见底地黑色深渊。她如行尸走肉般跟在警察和医护人员身后，经过了白敬亭的身边，没有看到他。

白敬亭跟在吴映洁身后走了很久。她看起来没有目的地，看着她孤寂的背影，白敬亭觉得自己一定要做点什么，即使是一句安慰的话或者给她一个鼓励的眼神也好。不要再让她一个人这么孤独地走着了。

“吴映洁！”他叫出了她的名字。女孩回过头，看起来并不认识他，看起来很茫然。

可下一秒，她突然眼睛睁大向他跑了过来。白敬亭不知道发生了什么就被她用力地推了出去，倒在了地上。

小轿车快速地从他面前驶过，吴映洁在他面前起飞，但很快掉落在地上。像是无力飞行的蝴蝶，安静的躺着，一动不动。

天空中终于下起了今年的第一场雪。

这一天，白敬亭喜欢了很多年的女孩救了他。这一天，白敬亭喜欢了很多年的女孩死在了他的面前。

* * *

 **-再见-**  
吴映洁不明白，为什么她的人生可以戏剧到这种程度。以至于到了临死之前，也只有一件让她觉得骄傲的事。

最好的朋友死亡，自己的父亲亲手打死了自己的母亲。你看看，这都什么事。

而让她真正她感到痛苦的是，她丝毫不知道原因。她和王鸥那么亲密，却发现不了她内心隐藏了不知道多久的痛苦。王鸥以前有没有隐隐约约地像她求助过呢？自己是不是忽略了那些无法说出口地悲泣？

她那么爱她的父亲，却不曾想过他的父亲会对母亲动手。父亲是一直都这样吗？一直都在她看不见的地方殴打她的母亲吗？母亲呢？她被打的时候会想些什么？她不知道。她本该知道，可她什么都不知道。

母亲被送往医院，但是她心里清楚，这趟估计是直接抵达太平间。父亲被警察押走，送往公安局，等待着他的是法律的制裁。而她站在原地，不知道该上哪辆车，也不知道自己接下来该做什么。

漫无目的走在路上，这个世界天寒地冻，她的灵魂首当其冲，一点一点被冻结，而又被击碎，只剩一地冰渣。

突然听到背后有人在叫自己。

回头见是一个男生。他是谁？此时注意力被余光中飞驰而来的车辆占据全部注意。

我这辈子终于有值得骄傲的事情了。吴映洁将那名男同学用尽全身力气推开的时候心里想。

下一秒与车撞击所带来的的剧痛席卷全身。

如果下辈子有机会，希望你再来叫我的名字，告诉我你是谁吧。

吴映洁合上了她的眼睛。


	24. 第一次相遇/再一次重逢

**-第一次相遇-**  
吴映洁再次睁开眼睛，发现在自己的家中。身上全是血迹。哦是啊，这是我母亲的血迹吧，她刚刚死亡。家中尽是浓厚的血腥味。地板上的血液似乎已干涸许久。她换掉了身上的衣服，走出了门去。门嘭的一声关上，带起了房间中厚厚的灰尘。

M市冬夜已至，天黑的愈发的早，七点的时候天就已墨色如水。吴映洁站在跨江大桥上，望着面前深不见底的涛涛江流，内心却如死水般平静。

今天，请让我就在这里死去吧。她心里发出残喘。在这个没有雪花的冬日里，我将无声息地沉入这翻滚的江中。

这座大桥是M市闻名遐迩的桥，不是因为它横跨大江的长度，或是八车道的阔气宽度，也不可归功于桥体建筑设计上的美学。作为无忧江上唯一的桥，无忧桥这个本名却早已被人们遗忘，取而代之的是“自杀大桥”，据统计自建成以来已有超过100人在这里自杀了。

更可笑的是桥上政府为了减少自杀数量而自作聪明刻栏杆上的鼓励标语。它们更像是一个一个丑恶的疤，滴滴答答流淌着无尽的血珠连成腥臭而坚实的锁链，缠绕往来的每一个绝望之人，助他们一个个接连沉沉坠入江中。

“最炽热的瞬间，还没有来临。”  
虽然冬天的江水很冷，但毫无疑问总比我的心温暖。

“期待你主演的属于自己的电影，也可以帅气的以Happy Ending结尾。”  
我将溺死在这里，是我能想到的最美好的结局。

“再会~”  
再会。

看着大桥下方闪亮着指示灯的巡逻船，要等船走开再跳，不然会被救起来的，是吴映洁心里唯一的念头。看着闪烁的红点渐渐远去，吴映洁毫不犹豫地在心里跟这个世界作别，任由自己身体前倾，期待着高空坠落独有的失重感的来临。

“吴映洁！”一双大手从背后紧紧地掐住了她的手臂，将她拉了回来。

是谁？这个声音让她产生了一种想法，就像是她所经历的无数漫漫长夜，就是等待他的来临。

回头看到一个陌生的男子，大口大口的喘着粗气，哈气从他的口中溢出，在冷冻的空气中凝结成片片白雾。

“好痛......”那人的两只大手握得非常紧，甚至可以感觉到因为过于用力而引发的微微颤抖，低头看发觉那人青筋凸起，蜿蜒于手背上，像是缠绕不休的黑色链条。为什么他要这么大力的抓着我？

那人听到她说的话，立刻放松了手臂上的力量，但仍然没有完全松开手。眼睛在路灯的照耀下泛着点点泪光，眼神中似乎有某种吴映洁很久都没有见到过的情绪。

“你是谁？”吴映洁问。

“你！你不记得我吗！”那人看起来似乎很吃惊。可吴映洁只有疑惑：“我应该认识你吗？”

“啊......，”一声长长的叹息，“也是，真正的吴映洁也不一定记得我，更何况......对不起，我以前认识的一个人，和你长得非常像。对不起，是我认错了。”

那人低着头，额前细碎的刘海遮住了他的眼睛，让吴映洁看不到神情，但她看到那人的嘴角微微上扬，笑了。这是关键性证据，证明不需要看见他的眼睛也可以知道，那个笑容恐怕带着极致的苦涩。

吴映洁想到了什么，说：“也许是我忘记了你，因为我确实叫吴映洁。”

那人猛地抬起了头，看进她的眼睛里：“你的名字是吴映洁。”

虽是陈述句，吴映洁还是当做疑问句回答了：“是的。所以，你是谁？”

“我......我是那边照相馆的老板。”他似乎很紧张，说话的唇似乎忍不住的颤抖。

吴映洁顺着他的目光望过去，桥下江岸确实有一家照相馆，在周围商铺都关了门的同时，依然不知疲倦地亮着鹅黄色的灯。

“你听我说，我不是来劝你的，”那名男子终于将气息喘匀，接着说：“能不能，在最后，让我为你拍一张照片。”

坐在大厅的木头椅子上，吴映洁没有说话，看着面前那人摆弄着不知道什么年代的胶片相机。这个照相机看起来有些年代了，连同着整个照相馆，都像是几十年前才会有的样式古朴的老古董。其实她很喜欢这种复古风格的店铺，会让人产生那种时光可以倒流的无益希冀。

为什么这么轻易就答应了他的要求？吴映洁自己也不知道，全当自己是死之前无欲无求了吧。

“摄影师现在已经下班了，我帮你拍吧。我多给你拍几张，到时候洗出来看看哪张好看。”男子舔舔干裂的嘴唇。

刚刚桥上视线太过昏暗，没有仔细看清那人的面容，如今在照相馆里明亮的灯光中吴映洁不得不承认，面前的这位实在是一个太过好看的人儿。

如果自己在高中的时候认识了他，或许会喜欢上他也说不定，吴映洁想，可惜这辈子应该大概是来不及了。

闪光灯啪的一声在她眼前冒着烟，复古的相机配的闪光灯也这么复古。闪到第二下的那一瞬间，她好像突然间知道了为他拍照的这个人是谁：“白敬......”可惜只有一瞬间，等闪光灯熄灭的那一秒，她甚至不知道她刚刚发出的两个音节所对应的具体应该是什么文字。

“你刚刚说什么？”男子听到了，呆呆地望着她。

“我也不知道。”她说的是实话，虽然那一瞬间确实有什么从她脑海中闪过，她也确实抓住了一瞬说了出来。可是她现在确实不知道那些都是什么。这是怎么一回事？

“你确定你不认识我吗？”

“我确定。”依然是实话。

那人默默点点头，不再言语。在接下来的闪光灯中，吴映洁再也没有出现刚刚那样一闪而过的幻觉。

闪光灯闪了几次后，突然不再闪烁。吴映洁抬头，用询问的眼神看向那名男子。

“你，你哭了。”那名男子不知所措。

吴映洁伸手碰触自己的脸颊，摸到一手泪。我这是为了什么在哭泣？

“啊......我这是怎么回事。”吴映洁接过男子递过来的纸巾擦净脸上的泪水，心里却空荡荡。“我要走了。”起身准备离去。

“照片明天来拿吧。”那人收起那台形似古董的老摄像机。

“不必了，你留着吧。”我已经没有明天了。

“请你务必明天来拿。”男子神情严肃，可吴映洁还是发现了，他拿相机的双手微微颤抖。

“那好吧我会来。”或许在死之前，看一下自己美丽样子的照片也不是件坏事，毕竟在江水里大概会被泡的很肿吧。吴映洁当时这么想。

“那明天见。”男子似乎舒了一口气。

“明天见。”

多年之后吴映洁再次回想起她和白敬亭第一次相遇的场景，才明白初次在桥上相遇时他眼中的情绪。

是希望，是担忧，是犹豫，是爱。是所有的想说却不可说。那是她所以为和白敬亭的第一次相遇，却同时也是白敬亭眼中多少次连在梦中都不敢幻想的再次重逢。

而如今她拥有了那些与他相关的回忆，他那些以往未说出口的爱意也终可说，却再也无法说与她听。

吴映洁想到他们那次见面最后和对方说的话。“那明天见。”“明天见。”

今天的我和你相隔那么近，那明天会有多远。

* * *

 **-再一次重逢-**  
每一个冬天对于白敬亭来说都格外的冷，尤其是今天，尤其是现在，尤其是在这里，在墓地里。白敬亭不顾龙头中流出的水是如何刺骨的冷，从背包中掏出抹布，在水流下缓缓浸湿。当抹布完全湿透时，他的手早已被冰冷的水冻得失去知觉。

用毫无知觉的手拧干抹布的水分，迈开腿来到一块他闭着眼睛都可以找到的墓碑前。白敬亭拿抹布用力地擦拭面前的大理石墓碑，当轮到墓碑上鲜红的名字时，他却温柔了，嘴微张，跟随抹布的摆动，微微做出那个名字中每个字所对应的口型，同时将那名字每一笔每一划擦拭干净，不留一丝灰尘。

吴映洁。他无声地念。

第五年了，你离开我之后已经过了五年了。可我对你的思念却一分也没有被时间削弱。

白敬亭从口袋中掏出一大包五颜六色的水果硬糖，拆开放在供台上。这是你最爱的糖，虽然喜欢，也希望你少吃点，别再蛀牙了，也不知道你那边有没有好的医生。

最后，他拿出一束花。

“白敬亭？”身后传来的熟悉的声音。

“鸥姐，你来了。”白敬亭转身微微点头示意。他的身后是王鸥，高雅的大衣内依旧是一身得体的黑色西装。手上和他一样，都拿着一束白色的丁香花。

他们将花束共同放在了墓碑前。随即如约好了一般，一齐席地而坐。

“啪！”是啤酒易拉罐开启的声音。“嘭！”是白敬亭和王鸥两个人坐在墓前的大理石台阶上，碰了个杯。

“你说，我们总共在这遇见多少次了？”王鸥抿了一口滋滋冒着气泡的啤酒说。

她今天穿了这套西装用料讲究，剪裁精致，单从袖口的袖扣可以看出，这套西装价值不菲。但她似乎毫不在意，虽然她本人气质清冷，精致的脸庞无时无刻不散发着一种生人勿进的气场。可现在的她就这么大大咧咧地坐在台阶上，和穿着一身黑运动服的白敬亭并排坐一起，喝着超市里最最普通的罐装啤酒。

“五次吧，五年，每年都在这碰见。”白敬亭猛灌一大口啤酒：“今年你不穿裙子了啊？知道裙子不方便坐在地上了？”

王鸥眼睛望着天空回想：“不对，六次，去年鬼鬼生日的时候也在这见到了。”

“你不也是吗，前几次都还西装革履的，这次干脆换上运动服啦？亏我还想着不要让你一个人穿西装那么诡异，找了一套西裤的西装配合你。回去之后这套西装的干洗费你付吧。”

“这可不关我事。”白敬亭笑着，丝毫不买账。

王鸥也笑了。随手从白敬亭身后那一包糖里面拿出一颗，剥开放进嘴里。

“嘶，还是这么甜。我一直都觉得最甜的就是这个荔枝味，也不知道鬼鬼为什么那么爱吃。”王鸥鼓着腮帮子，水果硬糖与她说话时开合的牙齿轻轻碰撞，隐约听到咔咔的声音。

“你怎么每次都抢鬼鬼的糖。”

“她吃太多不行，会蛀牙的。我帮她分担一点。”

“想吃就直说，拐弯抹角的。”白敬亭笑笑，捏扁了喝空的啤酒易拉罐，丢回王鸥带啤酒过来的塑料袋里。

他们每次见面都这样，都像是讨论普通朋友一样讨论吴映洁，就像她真的会吃那些糖一样，就像她还会有蛀牙的烦恼一样，就像她从来没离开过一样。可是其实他们心里最清楚，那个原本可爱又调皮的小女孩，那个总是爱带糖分给他们吃的小活宝，永远永远都不会再回来了。

与王鸥在墓地外分别，目送王鸥搭上车离去后，白敬亭转身往家里走。

他的家离这里不远，走路大概十分钟就到。白敬亭住在一家照相馆里，是他自己开的店铺，同时也是他日常生活的家。

他记得以前无意中听到吴映洁和王鸥谈起自己的梦想，是以后想开一家照相馆店。

店里布置的要像上个世纪的影楼一样，每个细节都要透着复古的味道。门铃要是古朴的棕色小铜铃，带着小小玻璃窗的木门开启的时候会带出好听的叮铃铃。桌椅要木质的，刷着防白蚁的透明油漆，简约又亮晶晶，又实用又好看。桌上要铺着复古的格子桌布，上面摊着自己的摄影样片集。哦对还有，桌上一定要摆上优雅的花瓶，插着她最喜欢的丁香花。

说到这，她问她身旁的人：“鸥鸥你知道丁香花的花语是什么吗？”

“是什么？”

“纯洁的初恋。”

“那和照相馆有什么关系呢？”王鸥不解地问。

“我希望我手中的摄像机可以记录来照相的人最纯洁的笑容，就像最纯洁的初恋。”

“你这傻孩子，男朋友都没有，还想着记录别人的笑容。”王鸥揉揉她的头。

“哼！男朋友总会有的！先让我想想照相馆叫什么名字......就叫无忧照相馆吧！要开在无忧江边上，而且你看我的名字wyj，前两个拼音就是无忧的拼音首字母呀。就像记录纯洁的美好一样，我也希望拍照所带来的美好时光，可以让来照相的客人们短暂放下心头的烦忧。”

“那我到时候一定要去你那里拍照。”王鸥笑着说。

那时白敬亭以为她只是异想天开。没想到她当时所说的一切都在今天变成了现实。她说的所有物件一丝不差地都摆在了白敬亭所开的无忧照相馆中：门铃，木门，木桌椅，丁香花......但是却唯独没有她。

白敬亭慢慢走着，走到江边，冬天的风有滚滚江水协同，似乎呼啸得的更加放肆。桥上有人。若是平时白敬亭不会在意的，可是当他看到那个人的身影的时候，他几乎立刻停住了脚步。那是谁？为什么看起来那么像她？

不可能，绝对不可能，我是看着她死在我面前的，绝对不可能是她。可就算白敬亭内心再清醒，却都无法控制着自己走向桥上那人的脚步。

我就靠近看看，白敬亭内心这么想着，逐渐挪向桥上那人。可是来到桥上离那人只有十几米远的时候，他却不敢再往前了。

太像了，真的太像了，多怕再多看一眼就忍不住想要抱住她，想要问她两年你躲到哪里去了，为什么忍心丢下我一个人。

他就站在不远处看着，不敢靠近，也舍不得离开。让我再看看吧，就算你不是她，让我看看像她的人也好。我只是想看看，看看立体的你，看看彩色的你，看看会动的你。桥边那人似乎置身于世俗之外，只是盯着桥下奔流不息的江水，没有任何动作，看不出任何情绪。

白敬亭看了许久，久到他在想他们两个会不会一直这样持续到天明，下一秒桥边那人突然动了起来。不好！那人整体倾倒，眼看就要垂直跌落，坠入漭漭波涛之中。

“吴映洁！”白敬亭健步冲向前，似乎只要跑的够快，就可以将他心中日思月想的那个人，和眼前的这个人重叠在一起。

两个契合的灵魂之间所产生的的共鸣似乎与记忆无关，当白敬亭冲向那个长得像吴映洁的人之时，他的心中只有一个念头。

无论这个人是不是你，我都无法忍受再一次看到“你”死在我的面前。


	25. 初雪

又是一个冬夜。吴映洁坐在照相馆里，借着温暖的黄色台灯在看书。门上的悬挂铃突然叮铃铃地响了起来，一个人推门走到照相馆内。“魏大勋。吃姜饼吗。”吴映洁头也不抬地问道。

“你怎么知道是我？吃。是在宜家买的姜饼屋吗？”刚进门那人将长柄伞挂在门后的挂钩上。

吴映洁自动忽略根本不需要回答的问题：“是。外面下雪了？”

“还没，但是天气预报说会下。”

魏大勋走到小餐桌前，看着面前四分五裂的姜饼屋零件，实在无法认可这个还可以叫做“姜饼屋”：“这就是你说的姜饼屋？”

“是啊，姜饼屋的零件难道就不是姜饼屋了吗？”

“为什么我感觉你要开始和我讨论经典哲学命题。不是，你不会搭姜饼屋就算了，把各部件弄碎干嘛。”

“太大块一口吃不下啊。”吴映洁抬起头理所当然地回应。

魏大勋无法反驳，哑口无言。过了这么多年，鬼鬼的嘴还是这么厉害。

“你今年这么早来也是提前来监视我的吗？”吴映洁拿过一块姜饼，啃了起来。

“什么监视，你用词能不能不要带感情色彩。我明明是来看望你的啊，提前一点只是想早点看看我的老朋友鬼鬼过的怎么样，而已！”

吴映洁丝毫不领情：“切！谁是你老朋友哦，而且你也带了感情色彩。看望。是个褒义词。”

“是褒义词吗？”魏大勋觉得自己这么多年语文白学了。

“是。”斩钉截铁。

行，你说是就是吧，反正魏大勋这辈子都不可能说得过吴映洁的。

吴映洁话锋一转：“既然你先到了，帮我拍张照片吧。”看到魏大勋拿出手机，于是补充纠正道：“用那个照相机。”

魏大勋当然知道她说的是哪个，有点为难地看着她。

“都过了这么久了，你怕什么。”吴映洁无语。

“虽然......万一......”

犹豫半天最后魏大勋还是拿出那台幸福Ⅰ型简易照相机。上面没有一丝灰尘，可见它的主人的重视。

“三、二、一。茄子。”魏大勋为吴映洁照了一张像，记录的是她在窗边的扶手椅上看书的景象。拍完之后紧张兮兮地盯着吴映洁。眼睁睁地看着吴映洁的眼中涌出了泪水。

别别别！魏大勋神色慌张，盯着吴映洁。她这次是穿越回到了什么时候？在过去发生了什么？

可吴映洁的眼泪流了几滴之后就停止了。

吴映洁伸手抹掉脸上所剩无几的泪珠，她当然知道魏大勋在担心什么，于是笑着看向紧张得手脚紧绷的魏大勋，“诶当时怎么没觉得这个闪光灯这么亮，闪得我眼泪都出来了。”

“看，什么都没发生吧。”

看着吴映洁一副我早就知道的表情，魏大勋才终于松了一口气，走进暗室洗照片去。

刚刚拍照的时候吴映洁没有刻意摆姿势，她是真的在看书。所以当魏大勋大呼小叫的拿着刚洗好的照片从暗室出来的时候，她实实在在的被吓了一跳。“嚷嚷什么呢？”吴映洁下意识皱眉。

魏大勋被训了，转小声嘟囔着：“刚刚拍这照片，也不知道是相机的问题，还是胶卷的问题。你看这，窗户这里全是细小的白点。”

“我看看？”吴映洁只看了一眼，就回头给了魏大勋一个大大的白眼：“不是相机的问题，也不是胶卷的问题，是你的问题。”

“我哪里有问题！”魏大勋当然不服，“我摄影师！洗了这么多年照片了，我驾轻就熟，熟能生巧，巧夺天工，工......”

吴映洁连忙打断他，扼住了他成语接龙的苗头：“好了好了，你自己看看窗外吧。”

魏大勋抬头望出去。

“下雪了。”

门口的铜铃再次响起，带进一丝寒气，随之而来的是高跟鞋清脆的哒哒声。

“鬼鬼～”“鸥鸥你来啦～”

进门的是王鸥。毛茸茸的大衣里依然穿着笔挺的西装，精神抖擞，容光焕发。

王鸥站在玄关，拍打着身上细碎的小雪花，面带歉意地开口：“抱歉啊，我是不是来晚了，下午开庭，结束之后立刻就赶过来了，可好像还是晚了十分钟。”

“没事呢，你看看何老师和撒老师都还没来。”

“这样啊，”王鸥脱下大衣，笑着走进来给了吴映洁一个大大的拥抱，“看来他们才是最忙的人，过了这么多年，他们也都当上队长了吧，不知道行事有没有变得稳重一点？”

“不可能！”伴随着这声音门被再次打开，两个人身着刑警大队统一定制的制服大衣走了进来。撒贝宁似乎在和何炅争吵着什么：“你太弱了！哪里有我强！我是最强的好吗！”

你们吵架了？看着面前三人小心翼翼询问的眼神，何炅面色如常，说：“我们刚一起打完芒果荣耀队内赛，我们是对手。”于是众人均转换为一副“了解了”的表情。

撒贝宁和何炅似乎也是刚下班过来的，刚脱掉的警队大衣还冒着热气。门后挂钩不够，何炅自然而然的将自己的大衣叠挂在撒贝宁的大衣外。

“好像人都到齐了啊。”何炅笑眯眯的看着大家。现在五个人共处在照相馆，似乎也没有让无忧照相馆的可容纳人数饱和。

“开饭！”魏大勋一边从后厨端菜上桌，一边喊着。

王鸥假意双手捂耳朵，笑着说：“怎么这么久没见，你还是这么吵。”

有些东西没变，相对应的也有许多事物有所变化。时隔多年，无论是谁都无法免俗地步入中年。王鸥在法院当着大法官，终日忙忙碌碌，若不是当年大家共同约定每年的今天都在无忧照相馆相聚，怕是一年都看不到她的人影；撒贝宁和何炅还在刑警队当警察，虽然他们已经从新兵晋升到了队长副队长的位置，可如今江湖上还隐隐约约可以听到他们高中时就一起合作惩凶除恶的光荣事迹。

魏大勋还在无忧照相馆当摄影师，但不像以前一样随叫随到。如今他成立了自己的摄影工作室，经常接到各种外出拍照的邀约。吴映洁之前还埋怨他，说他擅自打双分工，要扣钱，非要等到魏大勋摇晃她的肩膀让她网开一面才罢休。

可吴映洁自己也知道这个照相馆并不需要他那么多时间，她只是有点怕长时间独自一人而已。

没错，吴映洁现在依然经营着这家小小照相馆，虽然只是勉强维持生计，但她已很满足。外面大雪纷飞，屋内在暖气的烘烤下散发着宜人的香气。是牛奶的甜腻，姜饼的辛味，还有来自吴映洁桌上花瓶中丁香花的淡淡清香。

他们五个人在屋围桌而坐，一起吃着吴映洁做的饭菜。这让她甚至有些恍惚，这些人是她的家人吗？可下一秒她就不再疑惑，虽然他们之间没有血缘关系，但是她可以无比肯定，这些人就是她的家人。

“来来，我们喝一个。”何炅率先举杯，大家配合的放下筷子，拿起酒杯等待他发话。

“首先，敬天气预报，感谢它一如既往的准确报道，让我们得以再次在初雪之夜相聚。”大家面带微笑，相顾无言。

“其次，让我们敬鬼鬼，感谢她给我们做了一桌这么好吃的饭菜。”“谢谢鬼鬼~”王鸥在旁边配合地补充。吴映洁有些害羞，摆摆手：“没什么好谢的，你们等下洗碗就行了。”

“祝鬼鬼的照相馆可以长长久久地开下去，祝王鸥可以顺利当上首席法官，祝魏大勋收到的拍照邀约越来越多，祝我的老友撒同学可以一直当我的同事和朋友，祝我自己对你们的所有祝愿都能实现。”

“诶？怎么到我这就不祝福了？”撒贝宁开始日常贫嘴。

何炅毫不吝啬的反击：“怎么？和我当同事当好友不是祝福吗？”

“行行行，你说了算。”何炅，专治撒贝宁，疗效奇好。

“最后，”说到这何炅顿了顿，神色严肃，“敬白敬亭。”提到这个名字，大家都收敛了笑容，神情严肃等待着何炅继续。

“我们的老友。与白敬亭相处的时间过于美好，无法用语言说尽，照旧以酒代替。干杯！”

没有人说话，只是齐齐将杯中酒一饮而尽。随即气氛恢复，热闹如常。

这是他们多年以来的习惯，不会刻意不提白敬亭，因为他每年才会有这初雪饭局，他有权利被提及，他的名字值得在场的每一个人铭记。

可每次却也不会说太多，因为关于他的所有事情都太刻骨铭心。他相关的事，和他相处的每一分每一秒，都像烙印刻在每一个心上。无需多说，因为每个人都深刻的知晓。

吴映洁看着窗外大雪纷飞。其实有许多事情，是除了她之外没有人知道的。

她有时候会为此感到痛苦，那段时光为什么偏偏只有她一个人记得。但是随着时间流逝，她似乎也感觉到自己在慢慢地释怀。相比起无人知晓白敬亭所做过的那些事，她宁愿痛苦，也要作为那唯一记得的人，去深深地记住。这世间最起码应该有人知道与他相关的所有。

初雪快乐。

白敬亭，我想你了。


	26. 后记

在这里《无忧照相馆》正文全部完结。要给那些期待HE的朋友们说一声抱歉，抱歉让你们失望了，白敬亭真的回不来了。

其实在写的过程中也曾经想到过一个白敬亭没有死去的结局。吴映洁最后一次回来，急急忙忙地找寻他，此时他笑着，坐着轮椅从房间里出来。两人相拥，大圆满。

但是最后还是想要完成最开始想象的那个结局。就像霸王别姬，就像爱乐之城，有些故事如果不是那样的结局反而会让我觉得不应当，觉得意犹未尽，觉得不甘心。所以原谅我最后还是让相爱的他们阴阳两隔。

其实我更想表达的是每个人的转变，王鸥从一开始见到死而复生的吴映洁之后所表现出的逃避，到后来竟然敢只身一人去见乃曦；吴映洁的不自信到后来的坚信“非我不可”；魏大勋的成熟，双北的相互信任与理解；当然还有白敬亭的勇敢。

这篇《初雪》本来是想作为番外的，最后还是放在了结局的最后一章。他们好好地在各自地领域发光发热，他们好好地生活，他们记得白敬亭，但也没有忘记他们自己。

在我心中，这就是《无忧照相馆》最好的结局。

我们下个故事见❤️


End file.
